Kol's Revenge
by MadameAnnabeth
Summary: Kol is quite angry at getting "killed" by Damon. He decides to take it out on the one person he is sure that Damon loves. Elena/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or storylines of TVD**

**Summary: Kol is quite angry at getting "killed" by Damon. He decides to take it out on the one person he is sure that Damon loves. Elena/Klaus**

Elena was ready to leave the ball. She was so past done with Damon trying to keep her confined to a little box so that she wouldn't get hurt. Stefan telling her that she had every right to do whatever she wanted was a breath of fresh air. But she still didn't know what to make of him. So she went outside by herself. It had been a while since she was truly by herself. No one trusted her to be alone ever since the Originals became the new additions to Mystic Falls. When she walked outside and saw Klaus and Caroline arguing while standing by a horse, she watched them with an impassive expression.

Caroline looked fired up about something. Elena couldn't help but admire her dress and wonder where it came from. She'd never seen anything like it in her closet. But then again, it had been a while since she was at Caroline's house. They'd grown apart. Elena suddenly realized that ever since Klaus came back to Mystic Falls bringing ripper Stefan in tow, her friends had been steadily withdrawing from her life. The only people who were constantly in it were Stefan, Damon, Alaric, and Jeremy. Even then she had doubts about why they were really in her life. Jeremy was in Colorado. Alaric felt a need to be a guardian for her and Jeremy since Jenna died.

Stefan and Damon… was it guilt that drove them to her? Love? Desire? She wasn't sure about any of it and wasn't sure that she ever would be. But she was positive that she did not feel like anyone cared about her that night. Damon was trying to control her. Stefan was being his normal unemotional self. Esther was using her to try and kill her children. She looked up in time to see Caroline walk away from Klaus with a smirk on her face. She winked at Elena before she walked inside. Elena just shook her head and went back to observing the ground.

She shivered lightly as the cool breeze hit her. The gloves didn't do much to keep her warm and her dress was too thin and light to do anything. As she looked out at the beautiful landscape of the Mikaelson home she considered slipping off her ridiculously uncomfortable shoes and running as far away as she could. Maybe she would go to Colorado where Jeremy went. He seemed to be happy every time she talked to him. Would she be away from everything? Would she have to live with the uncontrollable guilt that she was feeling over helping Esther with the spell to kill the Original siblings.

She jumped when she felt a presence beside her. When she looked up her eyes met with Klaus' and she gulped quietly.

"You're on edge." He acknowledged.

"I don't have a good track record of getting along with your family." She reminded him.

"Except Elijah." At the mention of the Original who she considered herself closest to, she felt yet another stab of guilt.

It must have showed on her face because Klaus looked confused.

"I don't think you have any other emotions but guilt. You can't blame yourself for everything." Klaus said.

"You don't even know what I'm blaming myself for. It's entirely my fault." She muttered.

She couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for the Originals to die. Would it be that night? The next day? In a year?

"May I just say that you look ravishing in that dress? It's no wonder the Salvatore brothers can't keep their eyes off of you." The hybrid said with a cocky smirk.

She was taken aback. He was paying her a compliment. The man… vampire… thousand year old hybrid who had killed her many times and worked his hardest to destroy her life actually said something nice to her. He stared at her, waiting for her to reply.

"Don't drink the champagne." Was all she could stutter out.

He looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"The toast with the champagne. Don't drink it." she credited this word vomit to last minute panic over killing the Originals.

She was tired. She was tired of plotting deaths. She was tired of taking part in diabolical plans. Mostly she was tired of people assuming they could use her for their plans. It had been happening ever since she found out vampires existed. Damon, Stefan, Uncle John/daddy dearest, Isobel, Katherine, Rose and Trevor, Elijah, Klaus, Mikael, and now Esther. She. Was. Tired.

"Why not?" Klaus asked, narrowing his eyes.

A head poking outside interrupted them. It was one of the servers.

"The toast is happening." She said in a too happy voice.

Elena felt her heart skip. She turned around and saw Klaus looking at her suspiciously.

"Trust me, don't drink it." she said in a warning tone.

"Who is trying to kill me?" he demanded.

"You're not going to like the answer to that." she replied, feeling completely at ease with not telling him.

She didn't want a bloodbath on her hands.

"Tell me." he demanded, his eyes boring into hers as if he was trying to compel her.

"Vervain." She replied.

He sighed angrily and glared at her before offering her his arm. She stared at it as if it were a snake ready to bite her.

"Shall we?" he asked.

She hesitated before placing her hand on the crook of his elbow and allowing him to lead her inside. As soon as they were inside the door, she let go of his elbow and remained away from the crowd of people holding champagne flutes, watching carefully. Klaus didn't hesitate, walking smoothly up to Elijah. He whispered something in his brother's ear and they both looked back at Elena. Klaus was frustrated. Elijah was understanding. She'd lied to him, he realized that now. They both took their champagne hesitantly. She watched as they met eyes with Rebekah and Kol, shaking their heads slowly. They looked up to see Finn standing by their mother.

She said a speech about family and Elena began backing up towards the door. As soon as she saw the four Original siblings pretending to sip from the champagne flutes, she was through the door. As she stumbled down the driveway, her breathing uneven, reaching hyperventilation, Damon appeared in front of her. She gasped and stopped short.

"I don't have time, Damon. I have to leave." She said quickly, glancing back over her shoulder.

"What have you done?" He demanded.

"Possibly pissed off a really powerful witch?" she sighed, moving to walk past him.

He stopped her.

"I told you not to go meet with her." he growled, his hand tightening around her upper arm.

"Ow, Damon. It wasn't your decision. It was mine." She complained, struggling away from him.

"You need to start including other people into your plans. Mainly me since I seem to be the only one looking out for your well-being. I can't believe you plotted with Stefan behind my back." he growled.

"So that's what this is about? You're pissed because I chose to plan with Stefan and not you?" she scoffed, feeling antsy about leaving.

She wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"No I'm pissed because I love you." He snapped.

Her heart stuttered. Any other night, she would be confounded. Any other night, she would become quiet and think about this for hours. But tonight, it was not the time for Damon to declare his love for her. She had to get away from that place.

"Well maybe that's the problem." She said, hoping it would drive him away.

His eyes widened for a moment before staring at her. She wrenched her arm out of his grip before turning to run off. They were both stopped by a cry of pain. They turned and looked up to the balcony to see Kol standing over Matt with a death grip on his hand. Matt looked like he was in agony. The next moment, Damon disappeared and then Kol was thrown off the balcony. Damon followed and instantly snapped Kol's neck.

"Damon!" she cried, starting forward.

She stopped instantly when she saw the Originals, including Esther, file out to see the scene in front of them. Stefan immediately began to throw out excuses for Damon's behavior but Elena could only concentrate on the changing of Damon's face. This wasn't the Damon she knew. It was the Damon who showed up in Mystic Falls planning on releasing Katherine and wreaking havoc.

She began to back away slowly. Her eyes scanned the Originals slowly. Esther looked none the wiser; in fact, she looked pleased with herself. Klaus and Elijah were both staring at her, not their unconscious brother. She took advantage of everyone staring at Damon and Kol to slip off her shoes, hike up her dress, and walk to her car. She didn't even care that she left her wrap back at their house, they could keep it.

Before she could open her door, she felt the familiar whoosh that was a vampire appearing.

"What would have happened if we drank the champagne?" Elijah asked.

"Does it matter? It's over." Elena sighed, reaching for her door.

"I'm curious too." Klaus said.

She turned and stared at them.

"I'm not strong enough anymore." she mumbled before she opened her car door and stepped inside.

When she arrived at her house, she went straight upstairs and took a shower, wanting to wash off the night. She resolved at that moment not to leave the house for the rest of the weekend. She wouldn't even answer the door or phone with anything other than an 'I'm fine leave me alone' text. As she dressed, her doorbell rang. She cursed aloud at her luck as she traipsed down the stairs. She peeked through the door and saw no one there. When she opened it, all she saw was the empty porch. As soon as she stepped foot outside her door, her head slammed into wall of the house and her vision went black.

**Author's Note: Ok so this is my third time to start this story over. I got such bad writers block, as you could tell, when I tried to write for Elena/Stefan. So this story is now going to be Klaus/Elena. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or storylines of TVD**

Elena groaned, putting her hand to her head as she sat up. She immediately felt that she was in a car.

"Good morning, sunshine." A cheery voice from the front seat said.

She looked around slowly to see a familiar man sitting in front. It was Elijah and Klaus' brother, Kol.

"What's going on?" she grumbled, feeling her head throb.

"I've taken you. Don't worry; we're not in Canada or Mexico. We're only heading to my shared home with my family. You see I was feeling quite angry tonight when I woke up. As it turned out, your lover attacked me. I don't like being attacked and I certainly don't like being killed." Kol informed her.

"So what? You kidnapped me?" she asked, panicking slightly but unwilling to show it.

"Hmm… pretty much." He shrugged.

She felt like screaming. Just when she wanted to have a quiet weekend alone.

"Shit! Why does this happen to me? Isn't it enough that your brother has managed to turn my entire life upside down? Why am I the one who has to be used for revenge? Why don't you just beat up Damon and let that be that? It's not like you're really dead." She ranted, hitting the back of his seat with anger.

The car suddenly screeched to a halt and he was gone from her in one second and the next he was standing in the open door of the backseat. She scrambled away from him but he hauled her out by her feet and forced her to stand in front of him. He stared into her eyes for a moment before suddenly gripping her shoulders.

"Do you have vervain in you?" he demanded, staring deep into her eyes.

She panicked. Her necklace was gone ever since the ghosts showed up in Mystic Falls. She was supposed to be taking daily doses of vervain. Once in the morning and once at night. Kol took her before she was able to take it that night.

"Yes." She lied, knowing that she didn't sound convincing at all.

"Tell me the truth." He said, his pupils dilating.

"No, I don't have any vervain in my system." She said instantly, feeling the familiar sensation of someone taking over her mind.

She didn't like it any more now.

"Follow me into the house. Be on your best behavior until we walk through the door. Once we're through, you can throw whatever fit that you want. You won't be able to leave." He said.

"I understand." Was her instant reply.

* * *

If someone walked in the Mikaelson house, they wouldn't have been able to guess that there was a huge party the night before. It was cleaner than it was before the party. That might have had something to do with Klaus, much to his mother's aggravation, compelling the staff to hurry up and clean. Anyone walking in also wouldn't have been able to guess that the inhabitants of the house were vampires. Klaus was lounging on the couch quickly sketching something on a piece of paper. Finn was sitting on the hearth reading a large book, probably _War and Peace_.

Their mother was sitting in a chair watching her two sons closely and Elijah was off somewhere else in the house.

"Where are Rebekah and Kol?" Esther asked, staring at Klaus.

"I am not their keeper, Mother." He sighed, not even looking at her.

"Kol seemed upset last night." Finn said.

"Of course he was. A child vampire beat him. Damon is an entire 900 years younger than him and he couldn't even defend himself. It was an embarrassment for him. And we all know that Kol doesn't deal too well with being humiliated." Klaus said with a smirk.

Suddenly the door opened and Kol came in looking very proud of himself.

"I am not humiliated, brother. After all, I've come up with a most genius plan." He said before gesturing to the door.

A calm and dazed Elena walked through the door into the house. All of the sudden, her calm demeanor broke and she stared around at them with wide, fearful eyes.

"Why am I here?" she demanded, backing away from all of them.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Klaus said through gritted teeth.

"Revenge." Kol shrugged before ripping Elena away from the wall and holding her back against his front.

"Kol don't!" Klaus shouted, starting forward.

"Ah ah ah, brother." He said, his hand wrapping around Elena's throat.

He squeezed slightly and Elena sputtered for air. Klaus froze in place, watching with furious eyes as Kol pulled his wrist to his mouth and bit into it.

"Drink for me, darling." He said softly before forcing his wrist into her mouth.

She screamed and fought against him but all of them could hear her unwillingly swallow by instinct. When Kol withdrew his wrist from her mouth, she gasped needily for air.

"Don't do this, Kol. I will put a dagger in your heart!" Klaus shouted, glaring at his younger brother.

"Stop it, Niklaus. You know that I will not allow you to do that to your siblings ever again." Esther chided, walking to stand beside him.

"Let go of her, Kol." She said calmly.

"No, I want my revenge and I will get it." Kol said, showing his childish attitude.

Elena struggled in his arms, praying for an escape. A loud crack filled the room as Kol wrenched her head to the side and she went limp in his arms.

"There, now I've had it." Kol shrugged, letting her body drop to the ground carelessly.

Klaus roared angrily and launched forward. After a few punches, Finn and Elijah finally pulled him off of Kol. Klaus continued to struggle and shout until he felt a pain in his head. Only a few witches were powerful enough to cause an Original pain. His mother was one of those witches. He sank to the ground and clutched at his head. The pain ended as quickly as it began. He stood up, breathing heavily while he glared around at everyone.

"Leave." He growled.

"You can't order us around anymore, dear brother." Kol said, clearly amused as he wiped the blood that was leaking out of a cut on his lip.

"I want you all out of my house!" he yelled, pointing at the door.

"That's not going to happen." Esther said with narrowed eyes.

Klaus growled angrily and turned to look at the lifeless body of his doppelganger. Everyone watched with surprise when he bent down and turned her over, picking her up and carrying her to the couch before arranging her in a peaceful position.

"You and I have been through a lot together, lovely." He whispered before he walked away.

* * *

_Elena's eyes opened and she sat up with a gasp, looking around. She was in a garden. It was peaceful and beautiful. A slight hint of roses permeated the air. She looked all around her as she stood up. Finally she caught sight of two people watching her. They were very familiar._

"_Mom? Dad?" she asked, darting forward._

_They both hugged her tightly and smiled at her._

"_What is this?" she asked, looking around._

"_This is heaven." Her father said simply._

"_What?" she asked with wide eyes._

"_Strictly speaking, Elena, you're dead." Her mother said, reaching out and stroking her hair._

_Elena suddenly remembered being taken and killed by Kol. She remembered Klaus yelling at his brother to stop but he didn't. It was for revenge. Revenge for an act that she had nothing to do with. Why was she punished for it._

"_Not for long." She whispered._

"_No, you'll be going back soon." Her father said sadly._

"_And then… I'll be a monster." She said, falling to her knees._

_Somewhere in the back of her mind she always thought that heaven was a happy place. That heaven was a place that no one could feel despair. Now, she knew that wasn't true. Because her heart hurt with the amount of pain she was feeling. She never wanted this. She was going to become the one thing that she never ever wanted to be. Goodbye to a normal life. No family. No children. No peaceful death in a nursing home. Nothing. She would never know the love that a mother holds for her child. She would never feel what it was like to hold her baby for the first time after going through the difficult birth._

"_Why?" she cried._

"_Life doesn't always go like you want it to." Miranda said soothingly, rubbing circles into her back._

"_I don't want this." She sobbed._

"_I know." Grayson said._

"_What do I do?" she asked, looking at them for help._

"_Keep true to yourself. You are naturally a very gentle, caring person, Elena. This is no excuse to deviate from that. We will be watching over you always." Miranda said, smiling at her._

"_I love you." She choked out, staring at them._

"_We love you too. Now someone else wants to speak to you." Grayson said._

_She looked up to see three people standing before her. One of them didn't surprise her one bit. The other two were very surprising. Jenna, John, and Isobel looked perfectly comfortable in each other's presence. Elena ran to Jenna, hugging her tightly before letting her go._

"_I'm so sorry." She cried._

_"It's ok, Elena. I'm not in pain here. I'm happy. I'm simply waiting for the love of my life to join me." Jenna said, referring to Alaric._

"_He misses you." She cried, trying unsuccessfully to wipe away her tears._

"_He'll move on. But we'll always be meant for each other." Jenna said with a smile._

_Elena turned to Isobel and John, who were, surprisingly, holding hands._

"_I never got the chance to tell you, I was so bitter about the terrible decisions I made in my life. I loved you, Elena. I know that I didn't act like it. I always wondered what life would have been like if I'd accepted John's proposal to marry him and raise you as our own. Now I wonder if this would have happened to you. Then I know that it's a selfish thing for me to wonder. Because no matter how much you are dreading returning to your life, there are many things for you to look forward to. You will not have a cold, empty life, Elena. Many vampires do but you are too warm, too kind for anyone to leave you._

_Your friends are drawing away from you simply because they are afraid of you. Not of you, particularly. They are afraid for you. They know how much the deaths in your life have affected you no matter how strong you try to be. In Mystic Falls, no one is guaranteed life. Death happens all the time and they are afraid of what will happen to you if they die. You need to give them time to realize that it is not right for them to draw away from you and they will realize that." Isobel said, smiling at her._

"_We will watch over you as well, Elena." John said, reaching forward and stroking her cheek._

_She smiled at him and hugged them both. Then they looked past her and she turned to see two women standing there. They looked familiar and she realized who they must have been._

"_You're Bonnie's ancestors." She said, walking forward._

"_I am Ayanna and this is Emily." The more tribal looking of the two said._

"_We are warning you about Esther. I know that you know that she is not good. She must be defeated. The witches have all withdrawn their support for her. No matter how monstrous one's child is, the urge to kill that child is even more abominable. No mother should ever feel that." Emily said._

"_But you preserved her body." Elena protested, looking at Ayanna._

"_Extremely poor foresight. I sought to keep her preserved so that she would reunite her family in the future, not attempt to vanquish it. She has brought evil into this world, yes. But in the process she's also allowed good to exist. When looking at vampires like Katerina and Niklaus the urge to curse all vampires with death is there. But then I see vampires such as your friend Caroline and even Esther's son, Elijah, despite his tendency to kill, and I see that they are good. That they are the ones who should have eternal life so that they can forever bring light into the darkness of the world. They give me hope. You will be like Caroline. You will be good. You will bring light to even the darkest of souls." Ayanna said._

"_What about Esther? I've ruined one plan of hers but she will continue to try and kill her children." Elena said._

"_As I said, the witches have withdrawn their support from her. Soon Abby and Bonnie will as well. When she realizes that the spirits have turned against her, her powers will weaken. Then she will need to be killed before she finds another way to restore her powers." Emily said._

"_It's never going to end, is it? The fight?" Elena asked._

"_You are strong, Elena. I know that you do not feel that you are but you are very strong. You are perhaps the strongest of anyone you know. If you do not fight what must be fought, no one else will be able to. I know that you think that you pull everyone apart but you are truly the one that holds them all together. If you are gone or unwilling to help, they will fall apart. This is why you must never give up. They all need you." Her mother said._

"_How? How do I keep fighting? I'm so tired!" Elena cried, feeling her body weaken at the mere thought of it._

"_You now have the support of the entire line of Bennett witches and all of their relatives. We will give you strength. Our support may not come when you want it but it will be there." Ayanna assured her._

_There was a small tinkling sound and all of the people around her looked up at the sky._

"_It's time." Emily said knowingly._

"_You have to go back." Miranda said._

"_Tell Alaric I love him." Jenna said._

"_Tell Jeremy we love him." Grayson said._

"_Never give up hope." Emily said as they all advanced on her, making her back away._

"_We are all on your side." Isobel told her._

"_Now go back and bring light to everyone." John said._

_Then they all reached one hand out and pushed her backwards. Instead of falling on the ground, she felt as though she were falling through an endless, dark abyss. She couldn't scream, her mouth felt like it was frozen shut. All she could do was fall. This was what death must have felt like. That's right, she was dead. Stupid vampires._

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has given this story yet another chance. I promise I will not delete it again. Let me know what you think! Please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or storylines of TVD**

Elijah barely reacted when Elena sat up, gasping for air and clutching at her neck.

"Easy." He said, looking down at the piece of paper he was holding.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked, blinking her eyes and rubbing her sore neck.

"You're at our house. Kol fed you his blood and then snapped your neck. Now… you are one of us." He said simply.

Suddenly it all came rushing back to Elena. Getting kidnapped, killed, visiting heaven.

"I am really tired of people using me for their plans." She snapped, throwing herself back to lie down.

"I'd imagine that gets tiring." He agreed.

"You're one of the ones who does it." she growled at him.

"You are particularly cranky. I think you need some blood." Kol said as he walked in.

Elena sat up and glared at him.

"I don't even know you and I want you to go to hell." She shot back.

Kol simply laughed and threw a blood bag at her. Elena stared at it as if it were poison.

"I promise I didn't do anything to it." he said with a smirk as he threw himself onto the other couch.

"And I'm supposed to trust you why?" she shot back with an icy glare.

"Good point." The Original shrugged.

"I was listening. He pulled it straight out of the freezer and brought it in here." Elijah assured her.

"Oh how comforting." She muttered as she stared at it.

"Are you really debating not drinking it? Are you so stupid that you are willing to die rather than be a strong, immortal being?" Kol laughed.

Elena bit her lip, not answering his taunting question. She thought back to what the Bennett witches told her. Bringing light into the world, like Caroline, would be a good thing to do. But is the bloodlust she knew that she would experience really worth all that? She felt her gums prickling as she could smell the blood in her hands. Her body screamed at her to drink it but her mind made her hesitate. Did she really want to do this?

When she looked up and saw Klaus standing in the doorway watching her, she knew what her decision was. If Ayanna meant what she said about Elena bringing light to the darkest of souls, and if she was speaking of Klaus, then what would Elena be if she refused the chance to change Klaus? To make him better? She would be no better than him or his family.

But on the other side of things, she still hated him. He killed her Aunt Jenna. He killed her classmates. He changed Tyler into a hybrid and caused him to run away. He killed her! How would she be able to put up with him long enough to change him? He was insufferable! She glared at him.

"I hate you." She growled.

"That's fair." Klaus shrugged.

"Why would I pursue an eternal life when I know that you'll be haunting me every step of the way?" she asked.

"Because eternal life is eternal life. No matter who you have to spend it with." Elijah threw in.

"Will you leave me alone if I change?" she asked.

"Elena, you will never be left alone. You are far too important." Klaus said.

"I've given you everything. I've given you my life, my blood. I've given you a hybrid army. There is nothing else you can possibly take from me. Why can't you leave me alone?" She snapped.

"Because you fascinate me." he shrugged.

"That's not good enough." She said softly before she ripped the top off of the blood bag and began to drink.

She cried out and threw the half empty bag on the ground.

"That's new carpet!" she heard Klaus growl.

She didn't care. Searing pain when through her mouth and her eyes burned painfully. Finally it was all over as quickly as it started and she felt her mouth. Two sharp fangs were poking out of her gums. Prominent veins surrounded her eyes. She completed the change. She was a vampire. She inhaled deeply and the smell of the blood on the ground was too much. She leapt off the couch and picked up the bag, drinking the rest of the blood greedily.

When it was empty she threw it to the side and looked around at the three Originals watching her.

"I want more." Was all she said.

Kol laughed and tossed another bag at her. She didn't even bother to open it properly, instead ripping it open with her teeth and relishing in the blood pouring into her mouth. It was cold but at that moment she didn't care. It was blood and that's all that mattered to her. Every time she finished one bag, another was thrown at her. She continued until six bags surrounded her. She felt satiated, sort of. Elena knew that blood covered her face and neck.

"Can I take a shower?" she asked, looking up at the brothers.

Kol simply laughed again and walked out of the room, his amusement for the day over. Klaus just stared at her.

"I'll take you to Rebekah's room. You can take a shower there." Elijah said, standing up and reached out his hand.

She used it to stand and walked out of the room on shaky legs. He led her up the stairs and to an ornate wooden door.

"She's going to be angry for this. I'm sorry if she attacks you." Elijah said.

"I think that I can take care of myself now." Elena mused, walking into the room and taking a moment to admire the decoration.

Rebekah, no matter how bitchy she was, had impeccable taste. Elena walked into the bathroom and looked around to see that Elijah disappeared. She shrugged and turned on the shower before walking to the mirror to strip her blood soaked clothes off. She was horrified at what she saw. Her entire mouth and chin was soaked in blood. Her chest, shirt, and arms were covered in it as well. She looked like something straight out of a horror movie.

As she looked upon the blood, she looked up to see that her face had changed into its vampiric visage. She imagined that she looked more like Katherine than herself in that moment. She shook her head and quickly stripped of her clothing, feeling her face go back to normal before she climbed into the large shower. She took her time washing, making sure all of the blood went down the drain. Then she washed her hair with Rebekah's vanilla coconut shampoo. It did smell good, one more piece of evidence that Rebekah knew what she was doing.

When she was done, she climbed out of the shower and looked around for a towel. Instead of being met with an empty bathroom, she saw a pissed off blonde staring at her.

"After a long fight, which I'm surprised you didn't hear considering that your hearing should have improved greatly, Elijah has finally convinced me to be civil to you and give you some clothing." Rebekah said, holding up a bundle of clothes.

"Thank you for being so generous." Elena said sarcastically.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and threw her a towel.

"Welcome to the family." She said.

"The family?" Elena asked, confused as she dried off.

The other girl nodded as she jumped up on the counter. It was then that Elena noticed that she was still in her dress from the previous night.

"Usually to be changed by an Original is a big deal. Surprisingly, a human hasn't been changed by an Original since Klaus changed Scary Mary. When a vampire's sire is an Original, it gives them a certain place in the world, above all vampires except the Originals." Rebekah explained.

"So I'm important." Elena said with a grin as she dressed in the black jeans and shiny silver tank top that Rebekah gave her.

"Don't even start. No one cares about you. You're as unimportant as dirt." Rebekah said, rolling her eyes.

Normally Elena would have been annoyed at this. But at that moment, she was pissed. She growled angrily and launched at Rebekah, throwing her through the door and into her room.

"You did not just do that!" Rebekah shrieked, standing up and throwing Elena against the wall.

"I'm pretty sure I did." Elena shot back, pushing her off of her and throwing a well-aimed kick at her stomach.

"You bitch!" the older vampire snapped, grabbing Elena's hair and bending her over, slamming her knee into Elena's face.

Elena grunted and felt her nose bleeding, which made her even angrier. She clenched her jaw and flew at Rebekah, knocking her down onto the ground. Then a general fight began. Punching, kicking, clawing, hair-pulling, all that stuff. Only it was all sped up. Elena felt extreme satisfaction in the fact that she was meeting Rebekah punch for punch. Just as she felt another presence in the room, she and Rebekah were yanked apart. Elena growled angrily and fought against her captor.

"Calm down." Elijah whispered in her ear.

"Let me go, I am going to kick her ass!" she shouted, struggling to get him to let her go.

"Stop it now." Esther's commanding voice said.

Both her and Rebekah stilled and Elena felt something pulling at her to obey the matriarch of her supposed new 'family'. Elena stared at Rebekah and almost laughed, knowing that she probably looked just as terrible. Rebekah had scratch marks down her face, her hair was extremely mussed up, and she had blood leaking out of her nose and a cut on her lip. Her dress was ripped and hanging off of her torso. She saw Klaus holding her back but he had a prominent smirk on his face. Kol and Finn were standing by their mother and were also smiling.

She didn't have to look back to know that Elijah found the situation funny as well. Suddenly she started laughing. She knew that she looked crazy but she didn't care. Everything about the situation was hilarious. She'd been turned into a vampire as revenge for something she didn't even do. She was changed by a man she'd never even met and now she'd fought with an Original vampire, something many vampires were far too afraid to do. Now her and Rebekah looked completely ridiculous because they basically got in a girl fight, complete with the hair pulling and nail scratching.

It wasn't long before Rebekah's laugh joined her, obviously finding the humor in the situation as well. Elijah and Klaus looked confused for a moment before letting them go so that they could bend over double with the force of their giggles.

"You… me… girl fight… ridiculous." Elena choked out, pointing at Rebekah.

"I know." Rebekah nodded, her face turning slightly red.

If you asked the boys in that room what happened in that moment, they would tell you that they had no idea.

"Girls are strange." Kol commented.

**Author's Note: I know that last part was weird but I wanted to have a little humor in this chapter because next chapter is going to be quite serious. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**AN: I accidentally posted the wrong document. Sorry about that. This is the real chapter.**

After Elena took a shower… again and changed… again, she and Rebekah met in the room.

"Elijah told me to give this to you after you finished." She said, handing her something shiny.

Elena looked at it with awe as she turned it over in her fingers. It was a beautiful ring. She knew from looking at it that it was old. A blood red ruby sat in the middle of a circle of diamonds with a silver band.

"Wow." She breathed.

"It's your daylight ring. I didn't think my brother could get in touch with a witch that wasn't Bonnie Bennett so fast but apparently he's quite connected." Rebekah sighed.

"Elijah is smart. He probably always has at least one witch on speed dial." Elena said.

"Oh it wasn't Elijah. Not that it isn't something Elijah would do. I don't know why everyone falls over themselves to help you but apparently they do. Maybe they're all bored in this ridiculous town." Rebekah snapped.

Elena sighed, squashing her curiosity at which brother got her the ring. What she was about to say was far more important.

"Rebekah, I'm sorry for staking you. It wasn't my idea. I didn't even want to do it. Everyone was worried that you would ruin the plan and, being the only human involved in the plan I had to be the one to do it. None of us were brave enough to argue with Mikael." Elena explained.

Rebekah laughed and shook her head.

"Elena I have thought that you were an extremely stupid girl ever since I first heard of you. You, as a human, fell for a vampire, a ripper. Then you fell for his brother, also a vampire. You have put far too much trust in vampires ever since you found out we existed. While I agree that Elijah is one to be trusted, he is a man of honor, he's still a vampire. But Elena, I also never thought that you were anything but brave. You have, on countless occasions, proved that you are willing to do anything for those you love. That makes you brave Elena." Rebekah said, surprising Elena.

She stared at the blonde vampire for a moment.

"Truce?" she asked.

Rebekah stared back at her, thinking about it for a moment.

"Truce." She agreed.

"Let us go downstairs and see what is in store for us on this day in this boring town. Elena followed her downstairs and into the living room.

Kol, Klaus, and Elijah were in there all lounging around. Klaus looked up and glared at Elena before stomping out.

"What's his deal?" Rebekah asked.

"I think he's mad at our girl here." Kol said, grinning at Elena.

She glared back at him, still unbelievably angry that he changed her into something that she never wanted to be. But she was unwilling to start a fight over it. Her feelings hadn't changed. She was still tired of fighting and she knew that once Stefan and Damon found out about her transformation, there would be plenty of fights to go around. But for some reason she was angry. She credited it to the fact that she was a vampire now and all of her emotions were multiplied. She wasn't just angry at Kol, but also at Klaus for being mad at her. He had no right, not after everything he'd done. She stomped after him into the kitchen to see him pull a blood bag out of the freezer.

"You have no right to be angry with me." she snapped.

He turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't I? How about the fact that you got yourself into this mess? How about the fact that you don't have any children? That the Petrova line is ended?" he shot back.

"Oh poor Klaus! You think that I wanted this? I wanted, beyond anything, to stay a human. I was not ready to give that up! I don't know that I ever would have been ready! You forget that it is your brother, whom you pissed off, who did this to me. It was not something I did willingly." She growled.

"If you'd stopped being involved with the Salvatore's, then nothing would have happened. Kol wouldn't have used you to get revenge. Damon wouldn't have professed his love for you in the first place. It all traces back to you, doppelganger." He said with an unamused smirk.

"I am not your doppelganger, Klaus. The only good thing that has come out of this is the satisfaction that you can no longer use me for your demented schemes!" she yelled.

Suddenly she was slammed against the wall and Klaus was glaring at her, his eyes turning gold. She knew that meant he was angry.

"Watch what you're saying, doppelganger. I am still much stronger than you." He growled.

_No he's not._ A voice echoed through her head. It wasn't her voice. It was the voice of her mother. She chose to trust it and shoved him off of her. He flew backwards and into the island of the kitchen, taking a chunk out of the marble.

"Is that so?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow, feeling suddenly exhilarated.

How was it possible that she was as strong as Klaus?

_The power that the witches previously put in Esther has now been transferred to you. But you are not a witch so instead of power, it gives you strength. The strength to be able to match with the strongest vampire in the world._ Her mother's voice informed her.

_Are you always going to be in my head?_ She thought towards her mother.

_No, I am withdrawing in a few moments. The witches knew that you would want an explanation. Stay safe, Elena._ Her mother's voice said before her mind went silent.

"How is this possible?" she heard Esther breath.

Everyone was looking at her as if she was an alien. Klaus looked shocked and a little pissed that she was able to match his strength. Elena knew she would have to make something up before Esther became too suspicious.

"I was already supernatural before I was changed. That combined with the pure Original blood that Kol gave me must have reacted together to make me strong." She said immediately, amazed at how likely her lie sounded.

Everyone seemed to accept it, pondering it. Everyone but Klaus, that was. He stared at Elena suspiciously.

"Shall we go for a drink?"

Elena's eyes widened and Rebekah laughed.

"I don't mean a human. I mean at the Grill. A drink? Alcohol?" she asked.

"Oh, um… all right. Sounds good." She said with a smile.

"Great, I'm parched after last night. I hardly got any sleep at all." Rebekah said.

"Why?" Elena asked.

It was Rebekah's turn to hesitate at the question.

"I… don't want to anger you. Not so soon after our truce. I really was tired of fighting and… I don't have many friends." she admitted.

"Whom did you sleep with?" Elena asked, smirking at her.

"I think we're all interested in that, sister." Kol said.

"Go to hell, Kol." Rebekah shot back.

"It was Damon Salvatore. I saw her sneaking out of the Grill with him." Finn threw in from the living room.

Elena looked at Rebekah's guilty face and smiled.

"Rebekah, as much as I love Damon, and I do, I love him as a friend and nothing more. You haven't gotten in the middle of anything as far as I'm concerned." Elena said, assuring her.

At that moment, it struck her how strange everything was. She was a vampire, hanging out at the house of the Originals, talking civilly to a vampire who'd tried to kill her more than once, and her new life's goal was to change the most evil vampire in the world into a good person. All in all, her life was impossible.

"Oh please, Elena, everyone heard Damon pathetically confessing his love to you at the party yesterday. And you're saying that Rebekah didn't get in the middle of anything." Klaus scoffed.

She was going to attempt to change him if she didn't give into the urge to kill him first.

"Can we go to the restaurant with you?" Kol asked.

"Really? After you killed Elena and taunted me you want to go to the restaurant with us?" Rebekah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… yes." He said.

"No." they said at the same time.

Kol glared at them and turned to stomp out of the room.

"Now now, brother. Just because they aren't going to take you doesn't mean you can't go. I'll give you a ride." Klaus said.

"Fine, but you two better leave us alone. It would be best if you didn't even acknowledge us." Rebekah said.

"Oh I can't promise anything." Kol said, winking at Elena.

"I've had enough of men." Rebekah said.

"If I've only lived for eighteen years and I feel like I've had enough of men, I cannot imagine how you feel after a thousand… well minus ninety or so years." Elena said.

Rebekah stared at Elena before facing Klaus and glaring at him.

"Are you ever going to forgive me for that Bekah?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Nope. I missed the eighties. I would have looked fantastic with the Madonna look and you know it." Rebekah said with a roll of her eyes.

"Rebekah do you have a straightener that I can borrow before we go?" Elena asked.

"Oh no please don't straighten your hair. Elena you are a vampire now. You've been reborn. Now is your perfect chance to reinvent yourself. Do something else with your hair. Anything else. Please." Rebekah said pleadingly, all of the sudden sounding like a normal teenage girl.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Elena asked.

Rebekah grinned and pulled her upstairs and into the bathroom. She immediately set about doing Elena's hair. A surprising fifteen minutes later her hair was in soft curls and pulled back into a loose half updo with a clip securing the pulled back hair.

"Now that is beautiful. You don't look like that bitch Katherine. You look like vampire Elena. And vampire Elena looks much better." She said, pulling Elena downstairs and outside.

Klaus and Kol were already gone in Klaus' car. Elijah was nowhere to be found along with Finn and Esther.

Elena remembered Esther's spell and her ruining it. Esther would figure that out and Elena didn't know what to do when she did.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked.

"Getting in the car?" she asked, unsure of herself.

"We're not driving." The other girl laughed.

"What are we doing?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"We're running. Don't you want to know what it's like? To run like a vampire. I promise you, even after a thousand minus ninety or so years, it's exhilarating." Rebekah said with a grin before she took off running.

Elena sighed and started running at human speed after Rebekah. Suddenly something clicked and she felt the immediate urge to run as fast as she could. She smiled slightly before launching forward. Rebekah was right, it was exhilarating. She'd been in a vampire's arms while they ran but it was nothing compared to this. It was nothing compared to the feeling of flying over the ground feeling free to do anything. She was amazed at how easy it was to follow Rebekah despite the head start that she got. Halfway to the Grill, Elena figured out that she was tracking the other vampire without meaning to.

She had been following her scent the entire way. Rebekah stopped short in the alley behind the Grill and turned to smile at Elena when she stopped.

"What time is it?" Elena asked, noticing that the sun was not where she expected it to be.

She thought it would possibly be morning but the sun made it look as though it was the evening.

"It's four o'clock. You were out of it longer than you thought. I know the feeling; I remember how disconcerting it was. Actually when we were changed it took an entire day for us to wake up." Rebekah told her.

"So… everyone will pretty much be freaking out looking for me by now." She sighed.

"By everyone you mean the broody brothers?" Rebekah asked.

Elena bit her lip.

"They don't like it when I'm not where I'm supposed to be. Hence Damon yelling at me at the party and subsequently smashing Kol's face in." Elena explained.

"Well, if they give you any crap we'll kick their asses." Rebekah shrugged, grabbing Elena's arm and dragging her around the Grill and inside.

Kol and Klaus were already at the bar drinking and laughing. Amazingly enough Elijah was with them as well looking a little more somber but also drinking.

"Wait, I'm underage. How am I supposed to get a drink?" Elena asked, confused.

"Elena you're a vampire now. Compel them." Rebekah shrugged.

"Oh, yeah." She said, walking to the bar with the other girl.

The bartender smiled at them and leaned over.

"Hey Elena." He said.

"Hi… you." She said, no idea who the bartender was.

"I'm Kyle?" he asked.

"Of course you are." She said with a smile, still no clue who he was.

"Kyle, can we get two vodka martinis?" Rebekah asked.

"I need to see some ID on you. Elena I know is underage." He said.

"No you don't. And Elena is not underage. She's twenty-one. You know that Kyle." Rebekah said, staring into his eyes.

"Yeah, I do know that. Two vodka martinis coming right up." He said, walking off.

"I can't believe he's not on vervain. I think over half the town is on vervain." Elena remarked.

"No they're not. Klaus and Elijah took care of that as soon as they blew into town." Rebekah said casually.

Suddenly Elena felt something pressing against her back. It was sharp and she panicked.

"Come with me, Katherine." A voice said behind her.

She rolled her eyes and turned around slowly.

"Hello Matt, why are you here when you're not working?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Elena. Now that I see you're here, I'm sure you have something to do with her disappearance. After all, I know that you're not above kidnapping." Matt said.

Elena shook her head and laughed, turning her head to shrug at Rebekah who was looking on the situation with an amused expression.

"Maybe, instead of looking at me, you should look at all of the other much older and stronger vampires in the room. Don't they have a history of messing with the precious doppelganger?" she asked, trying to sound as much like Katherine as she could just to throw him off.

She didn't know why, she was just doing it for fun.

"Why would they invite her to a ball one night only to kidnap her the next day?" Matt asked.

"Maybe because something happened at the ball to make a certain Original want to take revenge on a certain Salvatore." She said bitterly.

"Elena?" he asked, looking panicked.

"Yeah, you can't even recognize your own friend slash ex-girlfriend? I look nothing like Katherine." She said, offended.

"Actually you look exactly like Katherine but we're not going to get into that." Rebekah reminded her.

"Thanks for the support." Elena shot back, still glaring at Matt.

"Elena everyone has been driving themselves crazy looking for you. I think that Stefan and Damon are about to go slamming on the Originals' front door." Matt said.

"Well you'd better call them and tell them that she's perfectly fine or they're going to keep running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Seriously can they not survive day to day without you?" Rebekah asked.

"I guess not." She shrugged.

Matt stared at her for a moment.

"Call them." She said.

"Why don't you call them?" he asked.

"Because I don't have my phone." She shrugged.

He handed his phone to her with narrowed eyes. She rolled her eyes and quickly dialed the first number that came to mind. Then she handed the phone immediately to Rebekah who glared at her before taking it.

"What?" Elena heard Damon demand.

"Look who sounds grumpy! What's wrong Damon? Did you lose your favorite plaything?" Rebekah asked, winking at Elena.

Elena scowled at her and shook her head.

"Why are you on Matt's phone?" he asked, sounding confused and suspicious.

"Because I'm at the Grill with my favorite Gilbert and Matt was so kind as to let me borrow his phone to let you know. As much fun as it would be to watch you go crazy trying to find Elena, I thought that I would save you a search party and tell you she's here with me. No she doesn't want to talk to you. We're getting drunk and having fun. See you soon." Rebekah said before hanging up and handing the phone to Matt.

"Now he's coming here." Elena whined, not wanting to face Damon or Stefan quite yet.

"Then we'd better get to drinking." Rebekah said, handing her one of the drinks.

"I suppose so." She sighed, taking a drink as well.

Matt stared at her for a moment.

"You can go now, Matt. I'll take good care of Elena." Rebekah said.

He stood his ground and didn't move.

"Seriously Matt, I'm talking to Rebekah about girl stuff." Elena said, staring at him.

"I'll be right over there." he said, pointing at the pool tables where a few of his friends from school were gathered.

"Ok." Elena said, smiling at him.

"Hey, why am I not tempted? There are plenty of humans in here." Elena said.

"Your personality manifests even more when you're a vampire. Niklaus is hot tempered. Kol is arrogant and childish." Rebekah said.

"Hey!" they heard from the other end of the bar.

Elena laughed and shook her head.

"Elijah is moral and dependable. I'm confident. But you are unselfish and have a respect for human life. You would probably want to save even the most despicable of humans. There's a chance that manifested into your personality and made you able to resist the urge to kill. It's happened before." Rebekah said.

"To who?" Elena asked, processing the new information.

"Just a girl that I used to know." Rebekah sighed, sounding sad for a moment before she sipped at her martini and smiled again.

Suddenly the front door of the Grill slammed open and Elena rolled her eyes. Just as before, the last thing she wanted to do was deal with the Salvatore brothers.

"I'm beginning to regret telling them to come here." Rebekah mumbled.

"Well maybe if they start being difficult you can sex up Damon again." Elena hissed back.

"Shut it!" Rebekah snapped.

They sped up to them and looked over Elena for any sign of injury. Damon's eyes narrowed and suddenly his hand was wrapped around Elena's throat.

"Do you think we're stupid, Rebekah? I thought you all hated Katherine, why are you working with her now? Where's Elena?" Damon demanded.

As opposed to when Elena would sputter and struggle when someone would choke her before her transition, she simply sat there and flexed her neck muscles. It was uncomfortable but not unbearable.

"I would appreciate it if you would let go of my throat." She said hoarsely.

He glared at her and pressed his hand against her windpipe.

"Is this really how you treat the girl you say you love?" she asked, her hand coming up to grasp his wrist.

"You're not the one I love, Katherine." He growled, pressing down even more.

"So glad I know that I can impersonate Katherine as well as she can impersonate me apparently." Elena gasped out, trying to pretend like she was actually choking.

"Stop lying!" Damon roared.

"Damon." Stefan said warningly, looking around the restaurant where people were gaping at the scene.

Rebekah stood up casually and compelled all the humans in the room to forget what happened and to ignore what was happening now. Then she reappeared at Elena's side.

"Why don't you just show him exactly who you are, darling?" Rebekah asked, sipping at her martini.

Elena stared at Damon for a moment before easily snapping the wrist that was in her hand. He groaned and crumpled to his knees clutching at his wrist before popping it back into place.

"Now that feels empowering. Can we go find some vampires to beat up?" Elena asked Rebekah.

"You can beat up Nik. He always deserves it." Rebekah shrugged.

"Elena?" Damon asked.

She turned to look at him as he climbed to his feet.

"Finally figured it out, huh?" she asked, crossing her arms.

She suddenly realized why she was so unemotional about Damon all of the sudden. It was his fault. If he weren't so damn violent and prone to tantrums when he didn't get what he wanted, she wouldn't be a vampire. She would be sitting at home reading and drinking hot chocolate not hanging out with Originals as an undead, immortal creature.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked.

"I think we should go back to the why. First of all, over a hundred years ago Klaus staked Kol. Second of all, last night Damon snapped Kol's neck. So Kol was feeling pretty put out, weren't you Kol?" she called out.

"Very put out. I am pretty good at revenge." He called back.

"And boys you are looking at Kol's revenge." She said, gesturing to herself.

"You son of a bitch!" Damon growled at Kol.

"Yes that's true isn't it?" Klaus asked, grinning.

Damon looked as though he would start forward and attack one of them.

"No." Elena said, reaching out and gripping the wrist that she didn't break in case it was still tender.

"How are you stronger than me?" Klaus asked.

"Changed by an Original. I was already supernatural. That's the theory anyways." She shrugged, lying through her teeth but not wanting anyone to know just in case it got back to Esther.

"So as pissed off as I am, and I'm pissed. I had a little dream when I was dead. I think I actually might have been in real heaven but whatever. I met with some people who told me that I wasn't going to be a dark bitter vampire or anything. I was going to be good. So in the interest of being good I'm going to forgive you, Damon. And I'm going to forgive you Stefan. Not that it's entirely your fault but you've been a real dick lately and I'm tired of it. But I forgive you. Because I want to start what is now my eternal life off right and I think that forgiving people is the perfect way to do that.

Klaus, as much as I want to hate you, I think it's bad karma to start off a life with so much hate. So I forgive you. I even forgive you for killing me Kol. Because honestly I'm hard pressed to think of more than a few vampires who haven't tried to kill me. The one person I don't forgive is… well we'll get to that later. I forgive and I will now forget. Not literally, no compelling." She said, pointing to the four Originals in the room.

"More than a few, huh?" Rebekah asked.

"Lexi, when she was alive. Caroline. Amazingly enough Katherine has never tried to kill me. Sure she's plotted my death and stuff but she's never personally tried to end my life. And when Katerina Petrova is doing better than the rest of you, except maybe you Klaus because you are definitely worse than Katherine, you need to re-evaluate your life." Elena said.

"Did I just get a lecture from an eighteen-year-old?" she heard Kol whisper.

"You should listen to her. It's not bad advice." Elijah shrugged.

"Amazingly enough, Elena, and I'm shocked I'm saying this, but I'm liking you more and more." Rebekah said with a grin.

"Thank you." She sighed before downing her martini in a few gulps.

"I don't accept this." Stefan said.

"Well you're going to have to because it's happened." Elena shrugged.

"No he's right. Elena I know this isn't what you wanted." Damon said.

She scoffed. "That really didn't matter to you a few months ago, Damon. You didn't give a shit when you fed me your blood before the ritual to break Klaus' curse. You couldn't care less that I didn't choose to take your blood. You gave it to me anyways and denied me my choice. So you don't get to tell me what I wanted. And Stefan, I have forgiven you and I don't care about what happened that night anymore, but you forfeited the right to 'accept' something in my life when you almost drove me off of Wickery Bridge for your pathetic revenge." She ranted, staring both of them down.

"And before you go lecturing me on how the Originals have done so many bad things to me, look at your own actions towards me. Damon you wreaked havoc in my life for the first few months that I knew you. You tortured Caroline for weeks on end. She was finally able to regain control in her life after she was changed into a vampire. You almost killed my brother and you killed Alaric who knows how many times. Stefan you've been messing with my mind and breaking my heart for the past three months. Yes Klaus and Kol might have done bad things to me but so have both of you. So come down from your ivory fucking tower and learn to live with things that are out of your control or get out of my life." Elena growled.

"Elena…" Stefan began.

"Now I don't have a place to stay anymore. I can't go in my own home because I'm a vampire and I'm not invited. I guess the house is legally Jeremy's now and I want to prolong him knowing about what happened to me for as long as possible. I really can't see myself staying sane if I stay with the two of you at the boarding house and Caroline's mom already has one vampire to deal with in her house. I won't even ask Bonnie to invite a vampire into her house. So, if they'll take me, I'll be staying with the Mikaelsons if you need me." she said.

"Of course we'll take you, Elena. You're family." Rebekah said with a smile.

"Since when are you two friendly?" Damon asked, glaring at them.

"We called a truce." Elena shrugged.

"Shall we be getting home?" Klaus asked, him and Kol walking up to Elena and Rebekah.

Elijah simply remained where he was with a slightly amused expression on his face. Elena got up and walked to him.

"Elijah you're the only one invited into my home. Is there any way that you could get me some clothes?" Elena asked.

"Don't bother getting much, Elijah. I'm taking Elena to the closest city to shop. Her wardrobe is miserable. Doesn't she look much better in the clothing I provided for her?" Rebekah asked, gesturing to the black skinny jeans and red off-the-shoulder top along with red ballet flats.

"In the interest of keeping the peace, I will not answer that, Bekah. And yes, Elena, I will go fetch you some clothing." Elijah said.

"There's actually a load of my clean clothes in the hamper in my room. You can just grab it so that you don't have to go poking around my underwear drawer." Elena said with a grin.

"I'm very glad. Frankly I don't make a habit of poking around teenage girls' underwear drawers." Elijah nodded before standing up and disappearing.

"Shall we?" Kol asked, walking up and holding out an arm to Rebekah.

"Of course." She said, smiling at him.

Elena watched as they waltzed out of the Grill smiling at each other. Despite Rebekah's insistence that she was tired of them, she knew that she missed her older brothers. Well at least she missed Elijah and Kol, and possibly even Klaus. Elena hadn't seen her interact much with Finn.

"Elena. There is something I would like to speak to you about." Klaus said, walking towards her.

She felt a little anxious but knew that, since she'd announced her intent to stay with the Mikaelsons, she would have to stop being so jittery around Klaus.

"What is that?" she asked, lifting herself up to her full height so as to look confident.

"Not here. Alone. Would you join me for a walk?" he asked.

"Um… sure." She said, cursing the unconfident way that she answered.

She began to follow him but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Elena, I really think that you should reconsider. They are still dangerous." Damon said, staring at her.

"I don't need your protection anymore, Damon." Elena said.

"Elena…" Stefan began, stepping forward.

"Just… leave me be for a while. Just let me have a little bit of peace. I beg of you." She said pleadingly before turning to walk out with Klaus.

Kol and Rebekah were waiting by the car and Klaus tossed Kol the keys.

"Take care of her. I'll kick your ass if there is a single scratch." Klaus threatened.

"Oh don't you have anything else to say to your wonderful brother other than threats?" Kol asked, grinning at him.

"Are you coming with us, Elena?" Rebekah asked as she opened the passenger door.

"No, Klaus and I are taking a walk." She said, pointing at him.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Take care of her, Nik. I'll kick your ass if there's a single scratch. I'm just starting to like the girl." She said, throwing his words back at him.

* * *

"How did you know what my mother was planning?" Klaus asked as they walked through the forest that led to their home.

"She told me when I visited her during the ball. She told me everything. I guess that she didn't count on me getting cold feet. I already doubted my actions when you came up to me outside. I was feeling… well I was throwing myself a pity party. You told me I looked 'ravishing'. I was shocked. We had never really exchanged kind words. It just fueled my guilt over helping your mother. So I had to warn you. I realized that I couldn't condemn an entire group of people to death no matter how much they'd hurt me personally.

It's just not in my nature. I was relieved to finally get it off of my chest. I was also tired of death. I've had death all around me ever since my parents died. I was tired and I just wanted it to end. I couldn't stand to be a part of another diabolical plan." Elena explained.

"What was my mother planning on doing to us?" he questioned.

"She was going to link you all together so that if one of you died, all of you died." She said.

"But the only way to kill us was burned when I killed Mikael." He replied.

"Your mother had the power of many witches, alive and dead, behind her. I'm sure that she could figure out a way to kill you without a white oak stake." Elena said.

"What do you mean, had?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"You said my mother **had** the power of many witches. Why the past tense?" he asked.

"I don't know." She said quickly, too quickly.

It was obvious she was lying. Klaus was many things but oblivious was not one of them. He quickly moved into her path.

"Why the past tense?" he repeated.

She sighed, knowing that she had to tell him or he wouldn't leave it alone. "I know why I'm stronger than you. It's not the doppelganger bullshit I spouted out. After Kol snapped my neck, I wasn't lying about what happened. I really think that I visited heaven. I saw my parents, John and Isobel… Aunt Jenna." She said, her eyes flashing to him.

She squinted at him as an emotion flashed through his eyes. She had to be imagining things because she could not possibly have seen guilt in Klaus' eyes. He was a thousand-year-old hybrid who was the most powerful being on earth. There was no way he felt guilt. Was there? She shook off the thought and continued.

"I also saw two others. One of which I'm sure you'll remember. It was two women from the Bennett witch line. Emily Bennett, Katherine's maid and witch while she was in Mystic Falls. And another, much older witch." She said.

"Ayanna." Klaus guessed.

"They told me that they did not bring back Esther for the purpose of killing all of you. Ayanna wanted her to reunite you, all of you. She wanted Esther to bring peace to your family, not end it. They said that you are not the abomination. But that the act of killing ones children is an abomination and they wanted me to stop her. I need to help you stop her. But I guess they thought I needed a little help in that department. When the witches decided that Esther wasn't doing what they wanted they pulled their support from her. I don't know that she feels it but she no longer has their power. I do." Elena said.

"Wait a minute, you cannot possibly be a witch. Vampires can't be witches." He argued.

"That's true and I'm not a witch. They could not give me their witch powers, so they gave me strength. A whole bunch of strength so that I could be as strong as any of you." she explained.

"So basically the witches pulled their support from my mother and gave it to you, a vampire?" he asked.

"They told me I can bring light into the world." She said, smiling slightly.

"I have no doubt." Klaus muttered under his breath before they continued walking.

"How are we going to stop your mother? She's going to try to kill you again. I guarantee she's not done." Elena said.

Klaus looked sideways at her and then stopped walking before turning to face her.

"You don't have an obligation to save us, Elena. In fact, you have the exact opposite. You have every reason to want us dead." He said, sounding confused.

Elena almost wanted to laugh. She never thought she see the day when her actions befuddled the mighty Klaus.

"Are you asking me why I'm helping you?" she asked.

"I… suppose." He shrugged.

"Because if I walk away, if I allow a mother to take her childrens' lives, how am I any better than you or Kol or Rebekah? It's not up to me whether you deserve to live. I'm not God. I don't get to decide who lives and who dies. Because of my nature, I like to try to keep as many people alive as possible. It doesn't matter whether or not their past is overflowing in the blood of innocent people. I can't claim that I am a good person unless I do everything I can to save everyone that I can. That includes the people that I've vowed to hate for the rest of my life. Like I said, living with such hate is not a way to spend eternity. If I was to just walk away and let your mother kill you, I would have to take back every single time I said that I'm not Katherine. Because I would be no better than her." She shrugged.

"You truly are a remarkable creature, Elena Gilbert. I suppose that I will never understand you." Klaus said.

"Well I'm working on ensuring that you have eternity to figure me out." she said with a smile.

"You were wrong. That night at the ball. You were wrong. You are strong, Elena. Even after I'd killed your loved one and was about to kill you, you still faced me with a strength that I did not understand. You still managed to keep your fiery spirit and I have always admired you for that." Klaus said.

Elena stared at him for a moment before smiling again.

"I'll race you back to the house." She said before taking off running.

"Cheat!" she heard him shout as he followed her.

**Author's Note: Sorry, I accidentally posted the wrong document. This is the right chapter. I'm sorry if it was confusing.**

**I know that Elena and Rebekah seemed to click faster than normal but I had a reason for doing that. I imagined that Elena felt guilty for how she'd treated Rebekah. Despite the fact that she wasn't exactly a saint, Rebekah didn't do anything personal to Elena to make her stake her. Elena felt guilty for betraying her trust so when Rebekah asked for a truce Elena immediately felt all of the animosity towards Rebekah disappear and they were ok. I hope that explains why they were friends so suddenly. I also hope that you liked this chapter. I put in the little bonding moment between Elena and Klaus just for you. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

Elena groaned loudly when the sunlight hit her closed eyes.

"Leave me alone!" she growled, pulling a pillow over her face.

"Nope! You're coming with me!" Rebekah sang, yanking the pillow and blankets off of the bed.

"No!" she exclaimed, curling up into a ball and burying her head in her hands.

"We're taking a walk, Elena. Or rather a run if you wish. You need fresh air." Elena lifted her head to glare at Rebekah.

"I got fresh air yesterday with both you and your brother. I went to the Grill and faced down Damon and Stefan. I want to sleep in today. Leave me alone!" she snapped, wrenching the pillow out of her grip and pulling it back over her face.

Rebekah sighed.

"We need you to walk with us, Elena." She said softly, almost too quietly for Elena to hear.

She bit her lip and sat up slowly to see Rebekah standing there with crossed arms and a somber look.

"Need." She said just as quietly.

"Yes." Rebekah mouthed, nodding.

She sighed and slipped out of the bed. After washing her face and throwing on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top over a fresh set of underwear and a bra. Then she threw her hair up into a high messy with a headband holding back the stray hairs.

"Do I need my jogging shoes as well?" she sighed in a normal level of voice.

"Nope. Just sandals, or something." Rebekah shrugged.

"Jogging shoes!" Kol yelled from downstairs.

"Oh, the man has spoken. How do you feel about being told what to wear, Elena? Is your feminist side flaring up for a fight?" Rebekah asked, smiling.

Elena instantly knew that they were trying to cover for something.

"Sure, I can do with a fight." She replied with a grin.

"You can't touch this." Kol said, opening the door with a grin.

Elena raised her eyebrow slightly and Kol simply stared back at her.

"Sandals it is." She said with a grin before pulling them on her feet and hooking her elbow with Rebekah.

They got downstairs and Elena saw Elijah standing at the door with Klaus. Elijah was dressed in his normal business suit and Klaus was in jeans and a t-shirt. Rebekah was dressed similarly to her and Kol was dressed like Klaus.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked.

"Where are you going, brother?" Finn asked from the top of the stairs.

"We're going to teach Elena some of the better things about being a vampire. Do you wish to come brother, or are you just going to bring us all down with talk of how terrible and lonely a vampire's life is and how you wouldn't wish it on anyone." Kol ranted.

"Don't forget how meaningless it is and how monstrous we all are." Klaus reminded him.

Finn glared at them before disappearing. They all heard the door to Esther's study slam and them whispering in low voices.

"That seems to be happening a lot lately." Kol said in a darker voice, his eyes narrowed in the direction that Finn disappeared.

"Come. Let us walk." Elijah said, grabbing Kol's arm and forcing him outside.

Elena followed them as they tromped through the woods at normal human speed. She quickly did calculations in her head, which was easier as a vampire. It seemed like there was much more room in her head to think.

"Why are we going to the river?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's far enough away." Klaus said simply.

She fell silent until they reached the river. She squeezed her eyes shut when they stepped out of the tree line. The rushing water roared in her ears. The sounds of it hitting concrete made her shiver. Ever since her ride with Stefan her aversion to this particular spot had only grown. Suddenly her vision flashed and she gasped, lifting her hands to her suddenly crowded head. Rebekah's voice reached her ears but she couldn't pay attention to what she was saying, not with what was going through her mind.

"_I'm very disappointed in you, Elena." Her father said._

"_I'm very well aware, Dad. You made your disappointment very clear when you glared at me as you pulled up." She sighed._

"_Elena, honey, your father and I are just upset that you skipped family night to go to a party. Jenna was really looking forward to spending some time with you and Jeremy. You know how little she's in town anymore. And Jer is sad that you couldn't take a little time out of your hectic life to hang out with him." Miranda said softly._

"_No, Mom. Jeremy is upset because I didn't sneak him out with me. Though I guess you would love to keep thinking that at least one of your children is uncorrupted. But just so you know what you'll have to deal with at some point in the future, Jeremy follows Vicki Donovan around like a lost puppy. So have fun with that little situation." Elena sighed._

"_Elena we're not talking about Jeremy we're talking about you." Grayson said sternly._

"_Watch out for the bridge, Grayson. It'll be slippery." Miranda reminded him._

"_I know dear." He murmured, patting her hand._

"_I'm sorry. Ok? Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm sorry that I can't be perfect. But I just wanted to have some fun. You remember what that is, right? And before you say anything, no, fun is not playing Monopoly on family night. My friends expected for me to be there and I didn't want to disappoint them." Elena said._

"_So what your friends think is more important than what we think or what Jenna thinks?" Miranda asked._

"_I'm in high school, Mom. You were popular in high school, didn't you care more about the opinions of your friends?" Elena scoffed, already knowing the answer._

"_It doesn't matter, Elena. You're grounded." Grayson cut in, not wanting to get into that conversation at the moment._

"_As if I didn't already know. Thanks a lot, Dad. You know, I didn't even have to call you. I could have just hiked ten miles through the woods and home. At least I was being a little bit safe." Elena ranted._

"_Grayson slow down." Miranda warned, sounding a little panicked._

"_Where did the Wickery Bridge sign go? I was looking for it." he said, his eyes wide as he tried to navigate around the sharp curve._

_Elena suddenly felt the tires lose traction and begin to spin out. Her mother's shriek filled the car as they began to turn sideways. A loud crash sounded and suddenly they were falling. Elena screamed loudly just before they hit the water. The force of the crash made her head slam into the glass and she fell onto the seat holding her now bleeding head._

"_Miranda? Miranda!" she heard her father repeat with a panicked voice._

"_Dad?" she mumbled, attempting to sit up._

"_Elena, are you all right?" he asked, looking back at her._

_His forehead was bleeding from where he hit the steering wheel. Elena looked around the car with a dazed look as she tried to process what happened._

"_I'm sorry, Dad. This is my fault." She said, her voice choking up as she realized that it was her fault that they were on Wickery Bridge in the first place._

_"That's not important, Elena. You need to try to get out. Can you open your door?" he asked._

"_What about Mom?" she asked, trying to peek around her seat at her mother._

"_I'll get your mom out, don't worry about her. You need to get out. I need to know you're safe. I love you, Elena." he said, sounding heartbroken._

"_I love you too, Dad. And Mom. I love Mom. I'm sorry this happened." she cried before reaching for the door._

_Elena tried the door but it wouldn't budge. She began to panic as more and more water filled the car._

"_It's not working." She whimpered, crawling over to the other door and trying it as well. "Neither of them are."_

_Her head suddenly began to swim and she felt her vision blackening as pain flared up in her head._

"_Ow." She mumbled, pressing her hands to her head._

"_Elena?" her father questioned._

_"Dad… I think… I'm about to pass out." she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut._

"_No Elena. Stay awake. You have to get out of here stay awake." Her father's voice invaded her thoughts._

_Her head was too heavy, the blood was pounding in her ears. She had to close her eyes just for a moment._

"_Let me sleep just for a minute, Dad. Just for a minute. I'm sorry, I love you." she whispered before she hunched over and slipped into the darkness._

_The first thing she felt when she woke up was something hard underneath her. It was different from the soft leather of her father's car. She clenched her hands and felt grass underneath them. She was on the ground. Suddenly everything came rushing back and she sat up straight. Pain shot through her head and she cried out loudly._

"_Shh. It's ok. You're going to be ok." A voice said in her ear._

_She turned to see a concerned face looking back at her._

"_Who are you?" she whispered._

"_Just a stranger. I saw your car go into the river." He said._

_He was handsome and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his bright green eyes._

"_The river. The car. The bridge!" she exclaimed, everything rushing back to her._

"_Where are my parents? Did you get them out too? Where are they?" she demanded, looking around wildly, trying to squint through the darkness._

"_I'm sorry." He murmured._

_She turned to look at him and shook her head._

"_No, no my parents are fine. I just have to go get them. I'm a good swimmer." She said, shaking her head as she stumbled to her feet._

"_No you can't." he said, forcing her back into a sitting position._

"_You're strong. How did you get me out? I couldn't open the door. Where are my parents? Why haven't they swum up yet? My dad told me he would get my mom. Where are they?" she ranted._

"_Breathe." He insisted, holding onto her wrists to keep her looking at him._

"_No! I need to find my parents!" she suddenly realized that tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was practically screaming._

"_Shh, calm down." He said, staring deep into her eyes._

_She felt her sobs slowly subsiding._

"_I called the police they'll be here soon. You won't remember me or anything about this conversation. As soon as I leave you'll forget everything and you'll think you just woke up. Don't go into the water, it's not safe." He said, still staring into her eyes._

"_It's not safe." She nodded._

_Suddenly he disappeared and she found herself staring around confused. How did she get out of the water? The water. Her parents. The car. The bridge. They were dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. She looked at the rushing water of the river and found herself suddenly screaming._

Elena wrenched her eyes opened as she heard a loud, screeching noise. At the same time she realized that it was her scream. It broke off into a gut-wrenching sob and she collapsed to her knees. She didn't remember. Why didn't she remember talking to her dad? She knew that Stefan compelled her to forget his part in her rescue but why didn't she remember her last conversation with her father. It must have had something to do with her head injury. The doctor did diagnose her with a serious concussion. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed into her hands. She finally lifted her head and looked out at the water and the bridge looming above it.

The water was actually relatively calm, not whirling around as it had been that night. Of course it wasn't storming at that moment.

"Elena?" Rebekah asked.

She didn't answer, instead she stumbled to her feet and over to the water's edge. She fell to her knees again and slowly stuck her hand in the water. It wasn't cold as it had been that night. It was warm. As if nothing had ever happened. As if two of the most important people in her life hadn't perished in its depths. Another sob escaped from her chest.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, hoping beyond hope that they could hear her. "I love you. I'm so sorry."

"Elena what's going on?" Rebekah asked, once again at her side.

"Bekah, this is where…" Klaus trailed off.

How did he know? Did he know everything about her life? For some reason, the thought didn't bother her as much as it should have. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was crying over her dead parents. It was possible that later it would occur to her again and she would be bothered.

"This is where my parents died." She whimpered, skimming her fingers over the water.

"Oh…" Rebekah whispered, suddenly solemn.

"Why the screaming?" Kol asked.

Elena shook her head.

"I remembered, everything. I remembered skidding across the pavement, breaking through the barrier, falling into the water. I remembered things that I never remembered before. Talking to my father as we sunk into the cold water. Passing out. Waking up on the bank with a mysterious, handsome stranger. Being compelled by that same… stranger. He looked at me like I was a ghost. Of course he must have thought I was Katherine for a moment. That's what everyone thinks when they first see me. At least everyone with fangs and a serious drinking problem." She sighed, knowing that she was ranting like a crazy person.

"Who compelled you?" Klaus asked.

"Stefan. He rescued me from the car and compelled me to forget it. He told me that not long after we started dating. My father made him rescue me first." Elena explained.

There was silence after that. She stared out at the glittering water and bit her lip to keep the tears from returning.

"Elena, I'm sorry but we must speak. If you wish, we can go elsewhere." Elijah suggested.

"No, I am ok with being here." She said, nodding decisively as she stood.

"All right, well we brought you here to discuss…" Elijah was cut off by Elena walking away.

"Seriously? Walking away?" Klaus asked, watching as she simply ignored their stares.

She bent over a patch of wildflowers and began picking many of them at random. When she had a full bouquet of the brightly colored flowers, she turned to face them.

"Can I just have a minute?" she asked.

"Of course." Rebekah said instantly, cutting off her brothers' replies.

Elena smiled gratefully and slowly trudged up the hill, choosing to go at human speed so that she could take her time and think while she did what she was doing. She leaned over the edge of the bridge in the exact place where the car slammed through the wall. Her hands clutched the bouquet tightly.

"I hope you're listening. I just wanted to say… I love you. And I'm sorry for what happened that night. If I could take it back, I would a thousand times over. I would stay at our house for that ridiculous game of Monopoly with you and Jer and Jenna. I would not roll my eyes or complain once that it was lame or anything. I would be grateful that I got to spend a night with you. I would give anything to spend one more night with you. And with Jenna and Jer. All human. No weird stuff. Just normal family night." She said softly, looking up at the brilliant blue sky.

"But it's too late. I made a bad decision and it resulted in really bad consequences. That is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life, which is actually turning out to be longer than your average lifespan as you well know. But after seeing you and Jenna and everyone else in heaven, I know you're happy and that makes everything easier to accept. I can't blame myself forever and I know that. So right here, right now, I'm making you a promise. I'm going to try and forgive myself. I know that's what you would have wanted so I'm going to try. And I am going to get myself together so that I can bring Jeremy back here and we can be a family. A really weird family but a family nonetheless." She decided.

She removed her eyes from the sky and looked down at the water. She slowly kissed one of the flowers before tossing them all into the water.

"Love you." she whispered one more time.

She turned and saw the four Original siblings standing a few feet away from her.

"Are you all right?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She nodded, wiping at her eyes and clearing her throat.

"Let's get down to business." Kol said with a smile.

They all walked over to the wall and bent over it just as Elena had.

"To Elena's parents." Rebekah said, putting her arm out over the water to reveal her own bouquet of flowers.

She felt tears welling up again when she saw that they were all holding flowers. Rebekah was holding red ones, Elijah yellow ones, Klaus blue ones, and Kol purple ones. They slowly dropped them and Elena darted to the edge, watching as they joined her floating flowers. She smiled widely and quickly wiped at her tears before they saw that she was crying again.

"Thank you." she said, looking each and every one of them in the face.

"Well we all have a reason to be grateful for your parents. They gave me a friend." Rebekah said.

"They gave me a good avenue for revenge." Kol offered, earning a sharp elbow in the ribs from Rebekah.

"And I suppose a new fun little sister." He said, rubbing the spot where she elbowed him.

"They gave me my doppelganger, my hybrids, and…" Klaus jumped away from Rebekah's flying fist.

"Fine! They gave my sister a new friend when I knew that she needed one above anything else. For that I am grateful." He said, flashing a smile at Rebekah.

Elena glowered at him, not liking the reminder that he'd sacrificed her.

"Aw Nik, that's so sweet." Rebekah said, stepping towards him as if she would hug him.

Instead she slapped his head and let out a string of curses in his direction.

"They gave us our lives." Elijah said quietly.

They all looked at him.

"Without Elena, our mother would have killed us without our knowledge. We would be dead by now. Elena saved our lives. We should all be grateful for that. She'd only known misery by our hands and yet she saved us. Her kind heart and morality is something that we should be thankful for every day. So thank you, Elena." Elijah said, looking straight at her.

"Thank you, Elena. For saving our lives." Rebekah said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you. And sorry for the revenge comment. I was trying to be funny. I suppose it didn't work." Kol said with a slight smile.

Elena nodded at him with a smile and then looked at Klaus, her smile fading, replaced with a serious look.

"Thank you, lovely. I know you had no reason to save our lives and I appreciate your efforts. I apologize for the doppelganger hybrid remark. I realize now that it was in bad taste. I also was trying to be funny. I'm not very good with humor when I'm trying. But when I'm not trying I have been told that I'm a riot." He said, cracking a grin.

Elena bit her lip to keep from smiling and shook her head.

"So why did you drag me out here?" she asked, jumping up on the wall of the bridge.

"To talk of our mother and her… plan." Elijah said, moving to stand next to her with Rebekah on her other side sitting on the wall as well.

"Oh yeah. I wonder when she's going to figure out that I ruined it. I mean that can't go well, can it? Will she kill me? She'll kill me." Elena decided.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to let my new sister die by Esther's hands." Rebekah scoffed.

"What she means is that we are not going to allow Esther to kill anyone." Elijah said.

Elena quickly noted their change of wording. Where they used to call the Mikaelson matriarch 'Mother', they were now calling her Esther. It was something she noticed with Mikael as well. She had a feeling that started when he began trying to kill them and now that was applicable to their mother. It wasn't hard to figure out that it was their way of distancing themselves from their parents turned enemies. It was easier to kill them when they no longer addressed them with that affectionate phrase. But she knew that if she could figure that out, Esther certainly could.

"You need to make sure that you call her 'Mother' to her face or she'll know something is wrong. You can't call her Esther because then she'll be aware that something has changed. Like when you called your father Mikael." Elena informed them.

They all stared at her for a moment.

"She's right. We need to be careful of those kinds of things. Thank you, Elena." Elijah said with a nod.

"Can you tell us everything that happened that night? The night of the ball. Well everything to do with our dearest mother. I don't need to hear of your drama with the Salvatores." Klaus said with a roll of his eyes.

Elena glared at him again before she launched into her explanation. After it was over, they all looked deep in thought.

"Saint Finn is obviously working with her." Klaus said, sounding annoyed.

They all stared at him.

"Obviously." Rebekah said dryly.

"We only have a matter of time before Esther figures out that Elena ruined the spell. She will probably try to rid herself of Elena then so that she can kill us unimpeded." Elijah said.

"But if she figures it out, she'll also know that we know she's trying to kill us." Kol said.

"Yes, that is the problem. We'll never get a chance like this again. Right now she thinks we're none the wiser. We know more than she does so we need to do something, anything. We need to make sure that she never gets the chance to kill us again." Elijah said.

"Cut her off." Elena said.

"You told me that she was already cut off. That the spirit world removed their support of her and gave it to you." Klaus said.

"What?" Elijah, Rebekah and Kol all demanded, looking confused.

"Long story short, I'm not strong for the reason that I said I'm strong. I'm strong because the witches that were previously backing Esther are now backing me. That translates into super strong. And Esther still has a foothold or she would already know that something was wrong. She still has a connection to the witches. Bonnie and her mom. They are the two witches that brought Esther back and she is getting her power through them. If we sever that link, no more power for Esther. She'll be vulnerable." Elena said.

"Bennett witches." Klaus sighed, shaking his head.

"So how do we sever that link?" Rebekah asked.

"One of the Bennett witches needs to no longer have powers." Elijah shrugged.

"You can't kill either of them." Elena argued.

"No that wouldn't do a thing. Esther is drawing power from the Bennett line, witches both alive and dead. Killing them wouldn't help." Elijah replied.

"Change one of them into a vampire." Klaus suggested.

Elena turned to glare at him.

"No, neither Bonnie nor her mother wants that. What about Jonas?" she asked, turning to Elijah.

"Jonas Martin is dead. You and your friends made sure of that." he said.

"No I don't mean him in particular. Jonas took Bonnie's powers away for a while. One of you has got to be acquainted with a witch that can do that, right?" she asked desperately.

They all looked at Klaus.

"I suppose that I can call up one of my many powerful witches." He said with a cocky grin.

"Is this the part where we're supposed to fall to our knees thanking you over and over again?" Rebekah asked.

"Well I wouldn't mind if you felt that it were necessary." He shrugged.

They all turned and walked away from him.

"Hey! What happened to the show of gratefulness?" he demanded, following them.

"Elena, you know what I miss?" Rebekah asked.

"What?" she replied as they walked through the woods.

"High school. Will you please please go back with me? Please?" the blonde pleaded.

"Ugh! I don't miss high school." Elena groaned.

"Please come with me. I would like to have a friend and you know that I've missed out on so many experiences being locked in a box for ninety years. Please? I promise I'll compel all of our teachers to not give us homework. We won't have to do a thing. Just the experience, Elena. That's all I want." Rebekah said.

"Fine! But keep Stefan away from me too. I really don't want to deal with him." Elena sighed, not believing that she was convinced into going back into that godforsaken building.

"I will do whatever you like!" she exclaimed, hugging Elena tightly as they approached the house.

* * *

Elena groaned loudly as they approached the school in Rebekah's car. It had been three days since the day they hiked to the bridge. In that time a lot had happened. Finn and Esther kept disappearing mysteriously so Elijah, Kol, and Klaus were working on figuring out what they were doing. Meanwhile Rebekah drove Elena all the way to New York City to do some shopping. They'd practically bought the whole city. Now she was at Mystic Falls High School in a brand new wardrobe as a vampire with an Original vampire. It all sounded very strange when she thought about it.

"Now we are anticipating the Salvatores being very difficult, Elena. We know that they are going to accuse us of compelling you to stay with us. Which we don't have to do because I know that you already love us." Rebekah said with a grin.

"How are we possibly going to convince them that you're not compelling me though?" Elena asked.

Rebekah reached in her purse and pulled out a small vial with a clear-ish liquid in it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"Vervain, and yes. They need to know that you're protected from us. What better way than to show them that you're taking vervain? If they need help convincing I'll try to compel you and be unsuccessful." Rebekah said simply.

"All that sounds great except for the 'I have to drink it' part. Won't that make my insides burn and make me feel like I'm on fire?" she asked.

"Well yes. But only the first few times. After that you get used to it. As long as you don't throw up. If you do then I'll have to force you to drink more and it will just be less fun the second time around." the other vampire explained.

Elena grimaced as she took the vervain from her.

"Here, it makes it better." She pulled a blood bag out of her purse.

"Drink the vervain and then the blood immediately after. It will sooth the pain a little since your body is getting what it craves at the same time." Elena nodded and ripped open the bag before tossing the vervain into her mouth.

She grunted and screamed a little as the vervain burned down her throat and all the way to her stomach. On fire wasn't an accurate way to describe the unimaginable pain. It felt as though her entire body was a thousand degrees and climbing.

"Blood!" Rebekah demanded.

Elena whimpered before she quickly sucked down the blood. It actually did make her feel a little bit better. She sat with her head in her hands for a few minutes before lifting her head up as the burn dulled a bit.

"Are you ok?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah." She gasped out.

"Good, because you'll be doing that every day for the rest of your eternal life." the other vampire said with a grin.

"Oh joy." Elena said hoarsely as they climbed out of the car.

They walked up to the school slowly as Elena clutched at her throat.

"Elena!" she heard someone scream before she was wrapped in a death grip.

"Hi Caroline." She mumbled, wincing as she squeezed her.

"Are you ok? Stefan and Damon told us everything. What have they done to you? Have they compelled you? Why aren't you talking to me? Didtheycompelyounottotalktom e?" Caroline asked, her last sentence blurring into one word before she turned to glare at Rebekah.

"Caroline. I'm ok. They aren't compelling me. I'm fine." She assured her.

"How do you know?" a new voice added.

She turned to see Bonnie and Stefan walking up to them.

"Because of this." She said, tossing the empty vial to Stefan.

He popped the top open and sniffed it before wincing.

"You're taking vervain?" he asked.

"It's not that I think they'll compel me, it's that you need assurance that they aren't. This is your assurance. Watch. Rebekah compel me to do something." Elena said, turning to the blonde.

Rebekah looked deep into her eyes as the other three watched closely.

"Take off your ring and stand in the sunlight perfectly still as you burn to death." She said, her eyes visibly dilating.

"Wow Becks, that's a little gruesome." Elena said, automatically using her newfound nickname for the girl.

"Oh my God, how did you get this ring? Where did you get this ring? It's gorgeous." Caroline said, picking up her hand.

"She got it from Nik." Rebekah said proudly.

Elena looked at her with wide eyes.

"Klaus gave this to me?" she asked, shocked at the new information.

"You didn't know?" Stefan scoffed.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked, sounding a little unsure.

"Are you sure that ring isn't going to slowly suck the life out of you?" Stefan demanded.

"How can you accept something from Klaus after all he's done to you? After all he's done to everyone?" Bonnie asked, sounding offended and hurt.

"First of all, I didn't even know it was Klaus. Second of all, it's a ring that allows me to walk in the daytime. Kinda necessary if I'm going to go to school and you know, live my life." Elena explained.

"Well you should take it off right now just in case it's poisoning you or something. You never know what Klaus is going to do." Stefan suggested.

"Take it off… right now? Need I remind you of the fact that it keeps me from burning in the sun? Why are you all so paranoid? I've had the ring on for several days and it's done nothing to me." Elena said, glaring between Stefan and Bonnie.

"Well maybe he's trying to get you all comfortable before…" Stefan was cut off with a hand on his throat.

"I don't know when you became all dull and boring but I'm tired of it. Klaus is my brother and Elena is my friend almost like a sister to me. I will not let anything happen to either of them. So you can shove it and get out of our way." she said, pushing him to the side.

"Since when are you friends with Rebekah?" Caroline asked, sounding hurt.

Elena turned to face her.

"How long have you known that I was a vampire, both of you?" she asked.

"Since the day you went to the Grill and saw Matt." Caroline said.

"Same." Bonnie offered.

"I started being friends with Rebekah when my so called friends stopped giving a shit about me. You've known I was a vampire for multiple days and you didn't bother to check and see if I was ok. So don't expect me to be your friend when you won't bother trying to be mine." Elena snapped before she walked away with Rebekah at her side.

"Are you ok?" Rebekah asked.

"Ask me later." Elena sighed as they walked into the school.

She stopped short just outside of their classroom.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath.

"What?" Rebekah asked, alarmed.

"Alaric. I forgot. I don't know if he knows." Elena mumbled.

"It will be all right, Elena. I'm here with you." Rebekah assured her before pulling her into the classroom.

One look at Alaric as he looked up from the chalkboard told her everything. He knew and he was not happy. His eyes were cold and his mouth fixed in a frown. It was not the comforting or warm looks she usually received from Alaric. He knew.

* * *

The day was not at all good. Alaric didn't say a word to her. Stefan glared at her and Rebekah from far away. Bonnie and Caroline alternated between sad looks and anger. The only person she found herself able to speak to was Rebekah, who was actually quiet good at making her laugh. Immediately after the last bell rang, Elena practically ran out to Rebekah's car with her.

"Get me home." she groaned.

"Your wish, my darling, is my command." Rebekah said with a grin.

They rushed home and Elena ran inside and threw herself onto the couch.

"No more school!" she yelled into a pillow.

"But Elena, you have to graduate high school so you can go to college." Kol said from somewhere in the room.

"I have eternity for college. Right now, I'm a high school dropout and proud of it." she decided, burying her head further into the pillow.

The sound of ice crinkling around a glass close to her ear made her lift her head. Kol was standing there with a glass of some sort of amber colored liquid.

"Drink?" he asked.

She grabbed it and quickly downed the whole thing.

"Doesn't that burn?" he asked, surprised.

"Not as bad as some things." she grumbled, thinking back to the vervain.

"Elena! Go to your room and change! We're going to the Grill for some family bonding time." Rebekah yelled from the stairs.

"Why?" she whined, handing the glass to Kol as she stood up and stomped up the stairs.

She made sure to slam her door closed to show her displeasure at the situation. As soon as she turned around she was slammed into the wall. A hand clamped over her mouth. She stared, shocked, into the eyes of Finn.

"This room has a spell put on it to mask all sounds. No one can hear anything." He hissed, staring into her eyes.

"Did you tell my brothers and sister of my mother's plan to kill them?" he asked, removing his hand.

She instantly realized that he was trying to compel her.

"No, I never told them." She said in a monotone voice.

"Are you lying to me?" he asked.

"No, I'm not lying." he stared into her eyes suspiciously.

"Have you drank vervain?" he asked.

"No." she replied, hoping that he didn't see through her charade.

"Go to the window, open the blinds and take off your ring. Stand there until I say you can move." He demanded.

"But I'll burn." She protested, but willed her body to move towards the window anyways.

She opened the blinds and hesitated slightly before she yanked off her ring and let it drop to the ground. She screamed loudly as the sun burned her skin. It felt almost as bad as the vervain searing her insides.

"You can stop." Finn said.

She crawled to the corner whimpering. He walked to her and kneeled before her.

"You will not tell anyone of this." He said, staring into her eyes.

"I will not tell anyone of this." She repeated.

"Good girl." he murmured, patting her tender cheek and making her cry out.

He grinned and suddenly disappeared from the room. She quickly grabbed her ring and put it back on. Her door opened and revealed Rebekah standing there smiling. Her smile fell as soon as she saw Elena curled up in the corner fighting back tears and the smell of burned skin in the air.

"Elena! What happened to you?" she demanded, rushing over to her.

"I… I can't tell you." she cried, hoping that Rebekah would accept the answer until they were far away from Finn and she could speak freely.

"Ok. Were you clumsy again? I told you not to take off your ring." She said with a forced smile, helping Elena into the bathroom.

She wiped her face down with a warm washcloth and then squeezed her hand.

"It'll be ok." She mouthed before she grabbed Elena some clothes to change into.

A few minutes later they went downstairs to find Klaus and Kol waiting on them.

"Are we ready?" Klaus asked, looking confused at Elena's wide eyes and trembling lower lip.

"Yes. We are ready to leave. Now." Rebekah said, ushering everyone out.

Elena winced as the sunlight hit her skin even though she knew it wouldn't burn her now that her ring was securely on her finger. She was silent for the ride to the restaurant. She knew why Finn did that to her. Esther probably instructed him to. She'd fooled herself into thinking that she was safe for the past few days. This proved that she was obviously not. Would she ever be safe? When they reached the restaurant she walked inside and slid into a booth before burying her face in her arms. A soothing hand rubbed her back as she breathed heavily, trying not to cry.

"It was..." she broke off, shaking her head.

Then she sat up and grabbed a pen out of Rebekah's purse along with a piece of paper. She quickly wrote down everything that happened from the time that she entered her bedroom and handed it to Rebekah along with a note at the bottom that said that Finn could be listening in to make sure that she didn't tell them. As they read the note, each of them looked confused and enraged. Rebekah hugged Elena once and Klaus and Kol began scribbling back and forth on the same paper.

"Can I move to Australia? I don't think that anyone would recognize me in Australia?" she asked hopefully.

"You'd be surprised." They all said at once.

She groaned miserably and dropped her head to the table.

"Klaus and I have decided." Kol announced.

"Decided what?" she asked, lifting her head to look at them.

"Elena is not to ever be alone again. We don't know when someone is going to try to take advantage of her. It seems to happen a lot." Klaus said.

"Excuse me? Doesn't Elena get a say in this?" she demanded.

"I think Klaus is right, Elena. If you are never alone Esther and Finn have no way to get to you." Rebekah said.

She sighed and shook her head.

"I hate having decisions made for me." she grumbled.

"You also need to learn how to defend yourself just in case." Kol said.

"If I'm never alone then it doesn't matter if I know how to defend myself. And anyways, isn't it just as easy as throwing a few punches with my super speed?" she asked.

"No, it's not that easy. Finn is a good fighter. You need to learn how to match his skill." Klaus said.

"Well who's going to teach me?" she asked.

"I think Klaus should. He's been alive the longest and he has managed to evade all attempts to kill him for a thousand years." Rebekah said, smiling at her brother.

"I'm flattered, Rebekah." he said.

Elena stared at him hesitantly. She was tempted to argue and fight against the decision. But she was tired of feeling weak. The minimal training she'd gotten from Alaric and Damon when she was human wasn't enough. So she didn't say a word, instead she nodded and ordered a shot of tequila to sooth her raging thoughts and emotions.

**Author's Note: I hope you don't mind that this chapter is kind of long with a lot of stuff packed into it. Next chapter, Elena starts her training with Klaus and she ends up asking him a few personal questions. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Same with my other stories, I've had bad writer's block when it comes to TVD. I'm going to try to get back on track with updating.**

* * *

"Is this necessary?" Elena asked, stretching out as Klaus set up the new training room with a lot of expensive equipment.

"Don't you want to learn, Elena?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes I want to learn, Klaus. I don't, however, want to become a bodybuilder." She said, eyeing the weight machines.

"We agreed you'd do this my way." he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"That's when I thought 'your way' would include me punching you in your pretty face." Elena said back, grinning at him.

She was really just arguing with him so that she wouldn't admit to herself how so very sexy he looked in the sweatpants and t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. He glared at her and dragged her to the bench press before loading it up with weight.

"Will this work me out at all, I thought I was super strong already." She said.

"You are. It's more about the movement of the muscles. Getting them warmed up before really doing stuff. Learning to fight can put strain on your muscles even if you are a vampire and you need to warm them up as much as possible." Klaus explained, placing her hands on the bar.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she easily lifted the bar up and down, touching her chest and extended her arms. When she was done with that, he had her doing leg lifts, then bicep curls and tricep curls and all sorts of easy stuff. By the time he finally agreed to fight her, she was good and warmed up and ready to go.

"I'll go easy on you." he assured her.

"Why?" she asked, grinning at him as they circled each other in the middle open space of the room.

"Because I want to teach you, not kick your ass." He said, winking at her.

"You're so sure of yourself." She said with a roll of her eyes.

In her moment of annoyed distraction, he already had his arms wrapped around her in an unbreakable hold, her back flush against his chest.

"Like I said, I'll go easy on you." he whispered in her ear, causing her whole body to shiver.

Elena shook it off and grabbed his arm, bending over as she flipped him over her, slamming him into the floor. His hands grabbed her at the last second and brought her down with him. Then he rolled over and pressed her into the ground, holding her hands above her head.

"Don't try to be better than me. You're not." He said, vaguely amused by her flushed face.

"Yet." She growled, wrapping her legs around his and doing a backwards roll, winding up sitting on his chest and stomach.

"I must say, though, your previous cheerleading years are doing you well with the gymnastics." He said, grinning as he continued to clutch her wrists in his hands.

Her knees dug into his sides, attempting to keep him place.

"And you're doing well with getting your ass kicked." She shot back.

"You'd think so." He said, yanking her down to where her chest was against his and her face was inches away from his own.

"But you'd be wrong." He whispered, flipping them over so that she was underneath him with her legs still wrapped around him.

They both froze, realizing just how close they were.

"Klaus." Elena whispered.

"Hush, lovely." he murmured, his hips pressed into her own.

Elena felt as though her whole body were on fire. Her emotions were skyrocketing and she began breath heavier.

"Why are you still on top of me?" she asked softly, staring up into his blue eyes.

"Because your body is trembling and warm underneath me and it is so hard to move." He said, smirking at her.

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and finally mustered up the strength to not so gently shove him off of her.

"Training is over." She said, her body finally cooling off as she turned for the door.

Suddenly his arms were around her, one on her stomach and one on her chest just below her collarbone.

"Let me go." she whispered.

"Why would I do that? You're not really fighting me all that much. And also, I never actually said training was over."

"Why are you acting so strangely, Klaus? When I was human you couldn't care less about me other than the fact that my blood gave you hybrids. Now you are actually, dare I say it, nice and you are holding me all close and… why?" Elena breathed.

"You have always fascinated me, lovely. Now I have eternity to be fascinated with you and I'm not quite ready to let go." he whispered.

Elena sighed and relaxed, hoping it was one of those traps where, if you relaxed, it eventually let you go. It was looking unlikely as his arms only became tighter around her.

"I've killed people. Lots of people. I've killed your aunt." He whispered.

"I know that." she said, confused at the sudden change in topic.

"But I'm not the only bad one in your life, am I? Stefan hasn't been good to you. Damon hasn't either. They've both abandoned you now, not even caring that you've been changed into a vampire."

"What are you doing, Klaus?" she demanded, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Your friends have abandoned you too. Those friends that you thought would be there for you do not even care."

She felt the anger rising in her.

"Stop." She growled.

"Your aunt is dead because of vampires. Your biological mother is dead because of vampires. Your biological father is dead because of vampires. You, Elena, are dead because of vampires."

"Stop!" she screamed, driving her elbow into his stomach and throwing him backwards.

Then she turned and tackled him, throwing punched at his face as the anger fueled her actions. He growled and threw her off and into the wall.

"That is how you fight, Elena. Use your anger. You can't just play around. When you fight someone, you need to remember why you're fighting." He said.

She glared at him, her chest heaving.

"Fuck you, Klaus." she said, turning to slam her way out of the door.

He whirled her around and slammed her against the wall.

"That's what I like to hear." He said, his voice seductive and alluring.

Then he suddenly drew her in and their lips met passionately. Her anger suddenly burned into lust and she tangled her hands in his hair as she kissed him back ferociously.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**Thanks to beverlie4055, tvdxobsessed, slayerdiaries, Lamiya, Meredith, lisabit, sugarponies, Aura1324, MusicalLover17, diehardromantic, silvianna, la canelle, Hua Ming Miao, . , and my two guest reviewers for reviewing! You are all lovely!**

* * *

Elena bit back a loud moan as Klaus kissed down her jaw. She wasn't entirely sure of what was happening but she did know that as Klaus inspired a deep lust in her, her level of bloodlust was rising as well. She'd managed to keep it buried deep inside but it seemed to be awakened more and more each time his lips met her skin. When his lips reached her ear, she swung her head around to bury in his neck. When he drew her earlobe into his mouth, she inhaled sharply.

She gasped when both another wave of both lust and bloodlust hit her at the smell of his blood. Elena felt her face vamp-ing out before she could help it. As he continued on his assault, this time drifting down to her neck, she opened her mouth and let her fangs scrape against his throat. Klaus froze and his hands squeezed her hips where they had fallen. Just because he had stopped didn't mean that Elena planned on doing the same. Her mind was far too gone into the bloodlust. She ran her tongue across her teeth, simultaneously sweeping it across his skin.

When a soft whisper of a sigh escaped from his mouth, she took it as her invitation to continue. Her teeth sunk into his neck, not as gently as they could have. She finally broke through his careful control as a groan of pain and pleasure broke through his lips. A moan escaped Elena's own mouth as his rich and pure blood filled her mouth. When it slid down her throat, her entire body sang with pleasure. Slowly her fangs withdrew as she lifted her head and closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling that his blood gave her.

When she opened her eyes, she saw him staring at her with a mixture of shock and need. His bright blue eyes were made even brighter as he took in her flushed face and lips that were stained with his blood. She lifted her hands and threaded them through his hair, the blood urging her on as she drew him closer to her. When their mouths collided once more, their lips were even more furiously seeking each other than before. Their hips pressed together and they could easily sense each other's arousal without having to feel it, but feel it they did. As Klaus began to kiss down her throat once more, she gasped out a plea.

"Do it."

He paused for a moment, placing a kiss over her soft throat. She felt his face change against her neck and eager anticipation shot through her. When she was human, getting bitten hurt more than anything. Elena wondered exactly how getting bitten as a vampire would be. Klaus didn't seem to mind it much. In fact, he even seemed to enjoy it a little. As his teeth scraped her throat, she writhed in his grip. His teeth sank slowly into her throat. Her first reaction was that it hurt just as badly as when she was a human. But there was something underneath that pain. Something that sent warmth shooting straight to the apex of her thighs.

Elena could hardly recognize the breathy moan that flew out of her mouth as he drew her blood into his mouth. Her fingers scraped at his back through his shirt. When his fangs disappeared and she felt the wound healing, she felt even more heated than before. The whole thing hadn't disappointed her. He slowly drew away, holding her at arms length as he stared at her. The whine flew out of her mouth before she could help it and she pulled him to her roughly, their lips connecting once more. Each other's blood lingered in their mouths, spurring them on even more as they passionately devoured each other.

As their kisses slowly dwindled down to a soft peck every few seconds, Elena felt her senses returning to her. Her mind caught up to her actions and all she could think was, what the hell just happened and did it really happen with Klaus? She pulled away as her eyes widened out of embarrassment and slight fear. He smirked at her as blood filled her cheeks.

"What the hell just happened?" she whispered, not trusting her voice to speak louder.

"I believe we just drank each other's blood. Also, I think that we might have had sex if your ridiculous morality didn't get in the way." he said, sounding unaffected by the situation.

"It wasn't my morality, Klaus. It was my logical side. You're a murderous, monstrous… vampire!" she growled, her anger flooding her mind once more.

"And I made you writhe agaisnt this wall like a bitch in heat." He countered, raising an eyebrow.

Her answering knee to the groin caused him to crumple to the floor with wide eyes and a gaping mouth like a fish.

"Go fuck yourself, Klaus." Elena snapped, turning to stomp out of the room.

When she got upstairs, Rebekah was leaning against the wall with a wry grin.

"Why did you have to stop? God knows Nik would be a lot less of a pain in the ass if he could get some of that sexual frustration out." she said with laughter in her voice.

"Then he can compel himself a damn tramp." Elena snapped, glaring back at the stairs.

"I have a feeling that that isn't going to be enough now. I can see he bit you. Did you bite him?" the blonde asked, falling into step with Elena as they walked to her room.

"I didn't even think about it, Becks. It just happened. Before I knew it, I was drinking his blood. He was drinking mine. We were basically having sex with our clothes on." Elena muttered as she walked into her room.

Laughter filled the house and she rolled her eyes as Kol's immaturity.

"Sounds steamy." Rebekah commented as she slammed the door shut and turned to face Elena.

"Is it not weird that I'm talking about dry humping your brother? It's weird right?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Lena, I've lived for over a thousand years with Nik. Do you really think that I haven't heard worse from his former conquests? There was one vampire hussy who couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut when she talked about him on and on. That relationship came to a screeching halt soon after." Rebekah assured her.

"Klaus didn't like her talking about their relationship to everyone?" Elena asked, pressing for the reason behind the end of the relationship.

"God he loved it. It practically had him preening." The blonde said, rolling her eyes.

"Then why did it end?" she asked, confused.

"She found herself suddenly missing a heart." Rebekah said, winking at Elena.

The brunette began to laugh and shook her head.

"Klaus can't have been happy with you."

"I would have gotten away with it if I didn't literally have her blood on my hands. He made me go find him a new slut."

Elena laughed for a few more moments before her smile faded.

"Is that what he's trying to do? Get a new sex buddy? Because I don't do shit like that." she said, narrowing her eyes in the direction of the door.

"I have no idea what Nik is doing. If I did, I would tell you." Rebekah said, reaching out to pat Elena's hand.

She shook her head.

"I need to leave." She decided, standing up to walk to the door.

"Leave?" Rebekah asked, her eyes wide.

"Not for good. Just for a walk." Elena explained, reassuring her, for all intents and purposes, sister.

"Lena you can't go alone and you know it. It's not safe."

"Please, Becks. I just… I just did something that I can't even comprehend. I need to clear my head and I need to do it without someone hovering over me. I won't go far. You'll be able to hear me, I promise." She said pleadingly.

"Fine." The older vampire sighed, gesturing to the door.

"Thank you." Elena sighed, jogging out and downstairs.

When she reached the front door, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"You knew that everyone could hear us. You knew exactly what was happening. You had your damn wits about you the entire time." she growled without turning around.

"I don't know about that. You were quite good at distracting me from paying attention to my wits." Klaus said.

She turned to see him leaning against the wall, still dressed in his workout clothing just like her. He was smirking and he looked thoroughly amused. Elena shook her head and turned to walk out, slamming the door behind her. She walked a little bit into the woods but not too much. Then she began to pace. Back and forth. Her feet picked up their speed as her thoughts began to race.

Suddenly, before she knew it, she was running. Her body flew through the forest at an unimaginable speed. She knew exactly where she was going so it was easy to let her mind focus on other things. When the sound of water reached her ears, she sighed and sped towards it. When she reached the edge and looked up at the waterfalls that the town was named for, she stripped off her shirt, pants, and shoes and effortlessly dove into the water.

Elena knew that it would be cold at this time of year but her body was unaffected by the temperature. It felt warm to her, which was exactly what she needed. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail before ducking under the water once more. It was amazing how she was able to stay under the water for minutes at a time, her body not fighting against the feeling since she didn't really need to breathe. When she heard muffled noises, she knew that she'd been found. But she didn't surface until she was yanked upward by strong hands, spluttering at the water that she accidentally took in when they took her by surprise.

When her eyes opened, she saw the furious ones of Klaus glaring back at her. Rebekah and Elijah were standing on the bank of the lake looking murderous as well.

"What the hell were you thinking? We told you that you couldn't be alone." Klaus growled, his grip on her upper arms tightening.

"You promised me you wouldn't go far, Elena." Rebekah threw in.

"We don't mean to be harsh but you cannot go running off like that." Elijah said in a smoother tone, less angry than his younger siblings.

"I… I don't know. I'm sorry. I was pacing and before I knew it I was running. It wasn't a conscious decision to run off but I just did." she said, still half choking on the lakewater she swallowed.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again." Rebekah warned her.

"I won't." Elena agreed, conscious of Klaus' hands still on her arms.

"We'll meet you at the house." Elijah said knowingly.

Elena opened her mouth to argue but both him and Rebekah disappeared. She looked down at the glistening water, catching sight of her daylight ring, which led her to ask a question that had been burning in her mind.

"Why did you give me this ring?" she asked, looking up at him.

He looked surprised as if that was the last thing he expected her to say.

"You needed a ring." He said simply.

"I could have used any old ring. Why did **you** give me **this** ring?" she demanded, a little more hellbent on getting a straight answer from him.

He just stared at her, looking as though he might either rip her heart out or kiss her again. Elena wasn't quite sure which one would go over better.

"I had it lying around. You needed a ring and I had one." He said.

"You're not telling me the whole truth. You might have had it lying around but you are skirting around something."

"Why do you need to know so badly?" he demanded, sounding a bit angry at her questioning him.

No one questioned any of the Originals before Elena came along.

"Because I'd like to know whose ring I'm wearing every day!"

"It's not important." he growled, letting go of her arms and turning away from her.

It was then that she noticed that Klaus wasn't wearing a shirt. When she looked at the shore, she just saw her clothing there, not any other pieces of fabric. He must have been getting undressed when he heard her run off. Why did he follow her if he knew that Rebekah and Elijah were coming? And why was he the one to pull her out of the water? The second question was easier to answer.

Rebekah was wearing a designer dress and Elijah was wearing a suit. They must have insisted that Klaus go due to his state of undress. But that didn't answer the question of why he ran to her in the first place. Elena would have asked but she was pretty positive that he wouldn't have answered that question honestly either. She glared at his perfectly smooth back, resentment filling her mind as she thought of all the times she'd told him the truth ever since the ball that his family put on.

Couldn't he offer her the same comfort? Would it be so hard to just tell her the whole truth instead of leaving things out? Why was he so secretive? She watched as his muscles tensed and relaxed under his pale skin.

"Why can't you just tell the truth?" she whispered, the thought slipping out of her mouth before she could help it.

He turned slowly and his blue eyes blazed as they met her dark ones. She suddenly felt extremely exposed underneath his gaze. Her sports bra was thin and her underwear were, unfortunately, black cotton so they stuck to her. One could see every detail of her body despite the fact that the water reached her waist where they were standing.

"Why do you need to hear the truth so badly?" he retorted.

"Because I appreciate honesty." She fired back.

"Honesty? How's this for honesty? When I saw the look in your eyes after I killed your aunt, I felt remorse for the first time in a very long time. When I saw that you were alive at your school when I showed back up in Mystic Falls, I was relieved and not just because I'd found the answer to making my hybrids. When I thought that Mikael had stabbed you and not Katherine, I had to fight every urge in my body not to rip his head off. When you showed up at my home the night of the ball, I found myself unable to focus on dear Caroline despite the fact that I'd given her the dress she was wearing that night. You outshone everyone in the room in my opinion.

When you informed me of my mother's plan and saved the lives of my siblings, and me, I felt extreme gratitude to you, a human, for the first time in a long time. And when you rejected the advances of the elder Salvatore and rebuffed his declaration of his love for you, I inwardly felt very pleased. When Kol snapped your neck, I immediately thought of the fact that you had been vocally adamant about not wanting to be a vampire. And in the training room a few minutes ago, all I wanted was to continue what we were doing. But I pulled away. I made us stop because I knew that you would be disgusted with both of us if I let it go any further.

More disgusted than you already were, that is. Elena Gilbert, you have been in my mind constantly since the moment I saw you in Alaric's body in that classroom. When you brazenly corrected my inaccurate historical date. You met my eyes so fearlessly despite the fact that every other human in the room had a feeling that something was different about their teacher. You laughed at me. No one had laughed at me since Rebekah was around. No one dared. It shocked me. It challenged me. You challenged me."

Elena was shocked into silence. She had no idea what to say or even how to react to the flood of information he'd given her. His words swirled around her mind like a whirlpool. One thing stood out in her mind.

"I wasn't disgusted." She managed to choke out.

He stared at her, his face unchanging from its intense look.

"In the training room, I wasn't disgusted. I wasn't even disgusted when I left. I wasn't disgusted when Rebekah told me that you've got quite the past with women, thought I should have been. I wasn't disgusted." She explained further, looking down at her hands, the sparkling ring on her finger catching her attention once again.

She began to fiddle with it, unwilling to look up at him after basically admitting that she'd enjoyed every single moment of their 'training' session. Finally she looked up to see that he was staring at her hands as well. Taking a chance, she slowly reached out and placed her hand over his chest, where his heart was. The ring glistened on her wet hand. He let out a small gasp at the feeling of her hand.

"You should be honest more often." She said, wanting to encourage that sort of behavior in him.

When their eyes met, she saw conflict in his eyes once more. This time he wasn't caught between killing her and kissing her. He was caught between pushing her away and taking her in his arms. Elena was surprised at how she could read the hybrid sometimes. It didn't happen all the time but when it did, it shocked her.

"Why aren't you running?" he asked.

She cocked her head to the side, confused at why he would ask that.

"I thought for sure that particular flood of words would have you running back to the Salvatores before I could blink."

Elena grimaced and shook her head.

"I'm not going back to Stefan and Damon. I'm not going anywhere." She assured him, stepping a little closer.

His arms shot out to hold her in place but he didn't make a move to remove her hand from his chest. Elena looked up at him and noticed that his hair was still untouched by water. The blonde curls shone in the sun, almost making him look like an angel with a halo.

"What are you thinking?" he asked hesitantly as if he didn't want to know.

"Honestly?" she asked, knowing that there wasn't really any other option.

He nodded quickly, looking even more apprehensive of her answer.

"For the last few months, you've been the worst part of my life. You killed my aunt and my biological father. You took Stefan from me in the worst kind of way, almost making him kill me. You changed my friend into a hybrid and sent him running for the mountains so that he wouldn't hurt my other friend anymore. You have kept me awake for entire nights worrying about whether you're waiting out there to hurt another person that I loved.

For all that time, I was able to detach myself from thinking of you as a person. You were a cold, emotionless murderer. Then I saw you at the ball. You called me beautiful. It was the first time you ever said something that wasn't either a threat or degrading to me. You made me feel like something other than a blood bag to be used whenever you pleased for the first time. That's why I told you that your mother was trying to kill you. Because you managed to say just the thing that I needed to hear when I was having a really hard time.

Then you were semi-nice after I kicked your ass in the kitchen. You told me that I was strong and you offered to help teach me how to defend myself. I started to see you in a new light. Then the training room just happened and it… it scared me. I may not know much but I'm pretty sure that two vampires drinking each other's blood is a big deal. Considering the amount of lust it sent through me, and I'm assuming that it sent through you, I know it means something sexual. Not just casually sexual either, but deeply sexual.

I was mad at you for a few minutes because even though I'm not sure what it meant, there was no way that you didn't know exactly what we were doing. Then Rebekah told me about your previous conquests and I couldn't help but wonder if you let them feed off of you too. The thought of it bothered me and that scared me even more. That's why I went outside. That's why I went outside. I always thought that becoming a vampire would make me less scared of things as trivial as that but it only increased my fear tenfold."

Elena inhaled deeply when she finished her own honest speech. The whole time she stared at his throat so that she wouldn't have to look into his eyes as she spilled everything that she'd been thinking. But she knew that she had to look at him for this last part.

"When everyone told me that you were coming for me, all I heard was this ominous name. Klaus. It was a threat in itself. I guess I imagined something different from you. From the way that you were described in your actions and your intentions, you sounded like an ugly person on the inside so I automatically assumed that you wouldn't be good looking. I guess I should have known since I've never exactly seen a bad looking vampire. When I first saw you, all I could see was the vampire who was going to kill my aunt and me.

Then at the school I saw you as the man who was threatening to kill everyone that I cared about. At the ball, you were still Klaus, the ominous figure who still scared the hell out of me. Once I was changed, I began to see you. You aren't as much ugly on the side as you are broken. Your actions are usually to benefit your family or something to that affect. I haven't heard you even speak about your hybrids ever since I was changed. Then you volunteered to train me to help me protect myself.

That meant more to me than anything you could have done. I felt so helpless when your brother attacked me and you, once again, said just the right thing to calm me down. Then the whole thing with the training room happened and I realized that I really thought of you as attractive this entire time even though I wouldn't admit it. When I was looking up at you a few moments ago, I was marvelling over your appearance. Your striking blue eyes and dark red lips. Your perfect pale skin and button nose. Your blonde hair lit up by the sun. You looked like an angel. Not a pretty feathery trumpet playing angel. A fallen angel. A dark angel."

_The darkest of souls._ Her mind went back to Ayanna's mission for her.

He stared at her, looking as surprised by her confessions as she'd been by his. Neither of them said a word, just staring into each other's eyes. Slowly his hands slid down her arms. Her hand slid down his chest to rest on his abdomen, causing him to shiver slighlty underneath her touch. Elena felt a sense of pride over getting such a human reaction from the high and might hybrid. Then his hands touched her ribs just underneath the bottom of her sports bra.

She gasped and her hands flew up to steady her, gripping his muscular shoulders. His hands slowly slid down, causing her body to tremble underneath his touch. They finally came to rest on her hips, his thumbs stroking her hipbones softly. When he slowly pulled her to him until their chests were pressed together, she found herself not wanting to fight him. She felt the same pull as she had in the training room and she knew that he felt it too. Only this time it was stronger and, in the back of her mind, Elena knew that it wsa because of the blood.

This time when their lips met, it was soft and, amazingly enough, sweet.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! I tried to take the whole Klena thing slowly but I couldn't resist. Trust me, it's a long way until their happily ever after. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**Thanks to Courtney-Tamara, Hua Ming Miao, Lamiya, beverlie4055, Meredith, tvdxobsessed, Mk1989, Lotheriel, and kaciemk for reviewing! Love you and my readers!**

* * *

Elena crashed through the trees angrily, slapping branches out of the way as she stomped on the leaves and twigs that were scattered across the forest floor. As she approached the house, she heard footsteps in front of her coming out of the house. After living in a house with him and his siblings, she'd easily learned to distinguish their footsteps.

"Don't talk to me." she growled, speeding up slightly.

"You should know by now, lovely, that I do not do anything that anyone tells me to do." He replied easily, his voice as light and careless as ever.

Her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at him as her hands found her hips. He stopped short, recognizing that famous Petrova look instantly. The three women, Tatia, Katerina, and Elena, were nothing alike in many ways. But when they got angry, that fire came out in them and they were a force to be reckoned with. He recognized it at the sacrifice when she told him to go to hell. Elena glared at him, furious over what had just happened. He was dry and dressed in a light grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and black boots.

_One second they were kissing, the next second she was alone in the lake. She whirled around, looking everywhere for him. He was nowhere to be seen. Elena gaped openly as she waded through the water. He left. Just like that. For no reason at all other than the fact that they were kissing. And he left!_

"You cannot have a good reason for leaving me there you egotistical, callous, monstrous, cold, disgusting, shitty, fucking…" He cut her off with his finger on her lips.

"Your brother is here." He said, effectively ending her rant.

"What?" she asked, her panic level rising.

"I thought you heard as well and you were going to follow me. I suppose my superior hybrid senses let me hear it when you didn't." he explained, smirking egotistically.

She glared at him.

"Don't let your head get too big." She retorted, pushing past him to walk inside as her hands began to shake nervously.

Suddenly she was whirled around to face him.

"Just for the record, lovely, I did not leave because we were kissing." He whispered, his mouth inches from hers.

She simply let out a soft sigh, encouraging him to allow their lips to meld together once again. She tangled her hands in his soft hair as his hands gripped her hips. They both felt a loss when she pulled away.

"When this is over, you and I are going to have to talk." She whispered before turning to walk into the house.

Jeremy was there like Klaus said. But what he hadn't told her was that Damon and Stefan were there as well. And they looked furious.

"For the last time, I'm not compelled!" she shouted, feeling as though they'd gone round this tree at least ten times in the last thirty minutes.

Oh wait, that's because they had. After getting the initial conversation with Jeremy over with, with her little brother barely containing his fury over how his sister was changed, the Salvatores decided to dig in with their anger finally bursting forth from them.

"How would you know?" Damon demanded, glaring at her.

Elena couldn't straight up tell them that she was on vervain. Esther and Finn were somewhere in the house and they would hear. Luckily, the Original family had put on a show of leaving them in 'privacy' even though they could hear every word. They would have been able to hear it without super hearing considering that Elena, Damon, and Stefan were all yelling at the tops of their lungs.

"Elena look at what's going on! You would never be… kissing… Klaus willingly!" Stefan said, spitting out the word 'kissing' like it was venomous.

"You don't get to tell me what I would and wouldn't be doing, Stefan! You lost that right when you tried to kill me several times in the last few months! I don't care that you were compelled for part of it! You weren't compelled for other parts!" she growled, glaring at him.

"He's right, Elena! You would never be with that disgusting bastard! So just come with us and we'll help you!" Damon said.

"No!" she refused, planting her feet stubbornly and glaring back and forth between them.

"Elena…" Stefan began.

"I said no! You lost any right to get me to come with you when you brought my brother into this! He's supposed to be in Colorado! What the hell gave you the right to bring him back?" She demanded.

"He is right here, Elena. All they had to tell me was that you were in trouble and I was on the next plane." Jeremy said, finally speaking up again as he stood to join the conversation.

Elena sighed and walked to him, putting her hands on his cheeks. He stared down at her soulfully, obviously feeling broken over her transition.

"Look at me, Jer. I'm still Elena. I'm still your sister. I haven't even fed off of a human, I've drank out of blood bags. Look in my eyes. I'm fine. No one is hurting me." she assured him, smiling at him.

He stared at her for a moment before taking her wrists and dragging her hands off of his face.

"No." he said roughly, shaking his head.

Her smile fell and she felt a little hurt at his rejection of her words.

"You never wanted to be a vampire. You would never be happy as one. You would be miserable. You wanted to grow up and have kids and grow old in a rocking chair on a wrap around porch. That's been your dream forever, Elena. You would never be happy like this. Especially not with _him_. I'll fix this, Elena. We will find a way to get you out of here but until then I can't see you like this because this isn't you." Jeremy said before turning to walk out of the house.

Elena watched with a tragic face before turning to Stefan and Damon.

"He's right, Elena. We'll help you out of this, we promise." Stefan said.

"I don't your help!" she screamed, her eyes filling with tears at her brother's harsh words.

"Yes, you do." Damon said stubbornly.

Then him and Stefan were gone as well, leaving her alone in the room. The hot tears spilled over, causing her to stumble to a couch. Two comforting arms were around her before she hit the cushions. She buried her head in Rebekah's shoulder. She didn't make a sound, not a sob or a wail, but just let the tears run down her face slowly. Every once in a while, she would sniffle loudly. When she heard water running upstairs, she looked up, confused.

"Just my brothers." Rebekah said soothingly, stroking her still damp hair.

"Why can't they just… accept it? If I can embrace it, can't they?" Elena asked softly, looking at her hands as she twisted Klaus' ring around her finger.

"You are confusing them. They don't know how to react with you being happy about this situation. Especially living with us. They want us to be compelling you so that they can at least think that you're still the same person that you were when you were human." The blonde explained.

"I am the same person. I'm just not taking their shit anymore or letting them decide for me. That's what's pissing them off." she cried, a fresh wave of tears filling her eyes.

Before Rebekah could embrace her again, a whole new set of arms wrapped around her.

"Come on, lovely." Klaus murmured in her ear, picking her up bridal style and walking towards the stairs.

She didn't even fight against him, her body emotionally drained after that confrontation. When he walked into her room and then immediately into the bathroom, she lifted her head out of confusion. Elena couldn't keep the smile off of her face when she saw the bathtub filled with water and bubbles. Kol and Elijah were standing beside it looking vaguely proud of their actions.

"We thought you could use a relaxing bath." Klaus said softly, setting her on her feet gently.

"It's wonderful. Thank you." she said, reaching out and squeezing her brothers' hands as they walked out of the room.

Then she turned to Klaus.

"And thank you." she said, putting her hand on his cheek and marvelling over how much he'd changed since their fight in the kitchen soon after she turned.

"I'll leave you to your bath, Elena." He said, turning to walk out.

"No wait!" she called, causing him to stop short.

All of the things that Stefan and Damon said about them surfaced in her mind and she had no doubt that they bothered him. He hadn't said it outright, but she could tell that the entire family had a fear of her returning to the Salvatores. With them insulting him and telling her that she was better than him, she knew that he was probably just waiting for her to tell him that she was leaving.

"Can you stay?" she asked in a small voice.

He turned and smirked, causing her to smile back despite the fact that she knew a suggestive comment was about to come out of his mouth.

"Would you like me to climb in the bath with you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Just turn around while I get undressed." She said, rolling her eyes as he turned around.

She turned as well, just in case. When her pants and shirt were discarded, she set about wrestling her damp sports bra off, which wasn't all that easy. When his hands slid onto her hips, she sighed as she'd been expecting it. Elena knew very well that asking him to turn around wasn't going to work. A little part of her was willing to admit that she'd been hoping for it. Amazingly enough, she didn't feel the need to cover her almost naked body.

Maybe it was a vampire thing, but she felt no shame being clad only in her cotton underwear with his hands on her. His lips found her shoulder and he began kissing all over it, causing her to sigh and her head to fall back onto his shoulder. When one of his arms wrapped around her and his hand splayed across her abdomen to pull her back closer to him, she placed her hand on top of his.

When his lips captured her earlobe and began sucking and nibbling on it, she let out a soft groan, her hand clenching around his as it sent heat straight to her core.

"Klaus…" she breathed.

"Elena…" he replied just as softly, his thumb stroking her skin on her stomach softly.

"Bath." She mumbled, looking at the welcoming bubbles.

His hands moved back to her hips and she gasped as he slowly slid her panties off, stepping out of them dutifully. After he tossed them aside, he turned her to face him, his eyes remaining on her face.

"You are a gorgeous creature, love." he whispered huskily, his hand trailing down her bare back.

Elena trembled underneath his touch, hardly able to believe that she was standing in a bathroom in the Originals house, naked, and in Klaus' arms with him touching her in ways that made her entire skin burn with lust. Her lips found his and she whimpered into them. When her hand went to his shirt, he stopped her, drawing away.

"Not now, lovely. It's not time." he said gently, prying her hands away from his shirt.

She didn't fight him as he gently pushed her back towards the bath. He held her hands as she stepped in backwards and sank down into the bubbles. When he turned away, she frowned, afraid that she ran him off. But he only went to the counter and retreived a glass of champagne that she hadn't noticed before. He returned to the bath, sitting on the white marble before he handed her the flute.

"Relax." He urged her, pushing her back until she was leaning against the back of the tub with her legs spread out and her entire body covered in the bubbles that smelled like raspberry and vanilla.

"This is amazing." Elena murmured, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back against the tub.

"I rather hoped you would like it."

Her eyes slid open and she smiled at him.

"Klaus?" she asked hesitantly, biting her lip.

"Yes, Elena?" he replied, staring down at her with his intense blue eyes.

"Thank you for stopping me. I mean, I'm attracted to you. But you're right, it wasn't time." she said sadly, as if she wished that she didn't feel that way.

"Hush, love. Just because it wasn't time now doesn't mean it won't be time sometime in the future. Besides, you were right earlier. We must talk." He said, reaching out to stroke her soft cheek.

She sighed and leaned into his touch, closing her eyes contentedly. Then she pulled away as she took a sip of her champagne.

"What are we doing?" Elena finally asked, breaking the ice of **the **conversation.

"Kissing mostly. Stripping. Almost skinny dipping. Drinking each other's blood. Training. Keeping you safe. Kissing more. Caressing. Kissing." Klaus listed, making her laugh which made him smile.

"I know that you're a thousand year old hybrid. But I didn't mean literally, **what **are we doing? I meant what are **we** doing? This is something that many people fear and run away from. It's called the relationship defining conversation. It means that we need to figure out exactly what this is to us. Especially since we're in such a delicate situation with everything going on."

He grimaced, sensing the horrid nature of **the** conversation.

"Must we?" he asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "Especially if I'm going to try to get some of the other people in my life to understand."

He sighed, and slid onto the floor, looking at her with a disgruntled look.

"We just started… whatever this is today, so it can't be too serious, right?" she asked, almost unbelieving that she was having this conversation with the Original hybrid.

"Elena, we're vampires. We didn't just have a fun make out behind the bleachers this morning. We kissed and we shared blood. That is far more serious than most vampire couples get in their first year of being together. But this is a strange situation. I know that you most likely still have reservations about me and there is a lot going on in our lives right now. So how about we don't… label… whatever this is. Let it happen as it does and if we come to a point where we need to have **the **conversation again, we'll have it." he suggested.

She narrowed her eyes at him, sizing him up.

"I'm not just going to be some tramp for you to hook up with whenever you want, Klaus." she said softly.

He looked taken aback.

"You're much more than that, Elena." He assured her.

She smiled slightly at his assurance.

"We may not have come up with an exact word to describe it, but I think we've both at least acknowledged the seriousness of what's happening." She shrugged, drinking her champagne.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud crash and a shout of fury. Elena sat up straight, her eyes widening.

"You remain here, I'll go and take care of it." he said, disappearing from the room as the last syllable was spoken.

Elena didn't listen to him, clambering out of the tub and drying herself off before throwing her hair into a ponytail and pulling on a pair of blue jean shorts and a tank top despite the fact that it was late November. The temperature wouldn't affect her. When she ran downstairs, she saw Kol and Finn glaring at each other while Klaus and Elijah held them back with Rebekah standing between them with a hand on either of their chests.

"What are you planning, huh Finn? Always behind closed doors with Mother? Planning to kill yourself? Oh too bad you can't do that." Kol taunted.

"You know not what you speak of, brother." Finn growled.

"Stop it." Esther commanded.

The boys all froze and Klaus and Elijah let go of the other two.

"The four of you are fighting like children and I won't take it anymore. Find a way to get along and do it now." Elena fought the urge to roll her eyes at the way that the Original witch was still treating her 1000-year-old children like they were still actual children.

"Well then why don't you tell us what's going on when you're locking you and Finn up with a privacy spell?" Klaus demanded, joining in on the action.

"That is none of your concern, Niklaus." She said dismissively.

"Like hell it isn't! This is my house and I deserve to know what happens here!" he roared, the temper that Elena knew that he had bursting out of him.

She could have sworn that she saw his eyes flash yellow as his hands shook violently.

"Enough, Klaus. I won't take anymore of your childish tantrums." Esther berated him before walking out of the room.

Elena tried to say something to Klaus to calm him down but suddenly he was slamming his way out of the house. When she made to follow him, Elijah stopped her.

"It's best to leave him alone when he's like this." the oldest Mikaelson sibling warned her.

"I just want to make sure he's ok." She said, pushing past him and walking to the door.

"Elena you…!" Rebekah didn't get her warning out before Elena took off at a run.

When she found that his scent mysteriously ended only to be replaced by another, she stopped short in the middle of the forest to look around with confusion on her face. Suddenly Elena sensed a presence near her and she whirled around to look at whoever it was as they smelled different than anyone she knew. She heard the growling just before a wolf leaped out of the bushes towards her. Her loud scream filled the air as it pounced onto her chest, knocking her to the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not trying to be sneaky, yes the wolf is Klaus. I am trying not to hurry their relationship but I'm also trying to portray Elena as confused and wanting to know exactly what's happening with them. In the next few chapters, there is going to be a big blowout with the Salvatores and a few other people who want to 'help' Elena. There will be a fight scene. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**Thank you to JMHUW, beverlie4055, Mk1989, MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson, Lamiya, lisabit, slayerdiaries, Meredith, DorkyCorky23, tvdxobsessed, and Courtney-Tamara for reviewing!**

* * *

Elena stared fearfully up at the wolf. What if it was one of Klaus' hybrids and it didn't know any better but to bite her? As it drew closer to her neck, she trembled underneath it, ready to throw it off if it made the slightest move to sink its teeth into her throat. Suddenly it began nuzzling her soft skin, its cold nose making her shiver and laugh. When it drew away to look at her again, its eyes were no longer yellow. They were bright blue. Elena hesitantly reached out and touched his head. His fur was surprisingly soft. She smiled softly and swept her thumb over the area between his eyes causing them to close slowly.

"You scared the hell out of me, you know? I should be throwing you into a tree for that stunt." She murmured, scratching behind his ears as she would any dog.

But this wasn't any normal dog. It was hard to reconcile this wolf with the Klaus she knew. Especially when he nuzzled her wrist to encourage her to continue as he curled up beside her legs when she sat up and leaned against the tree. His head lay on her lap and his blue eyes stared up at her as she ran her fingers through his clean fur. She heard them coming before they appeared so she simply smiled up at Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah when they appeared.

"Don't worry. He just scared me." she said, patting Klaus.

"What the hell? We thought she was being attacked, Nik!" Rebekah berated, glaring down at him.

He simply closed his eyes in response to her.

"Leave him alone, Bekah. All our brother wanted was a chance to sleep next to a willing girl. That hasn't happened in a while has it, Nik?" Kol taunted him.

Elena jumped when his body vibrated with the force of his loud growl in Kol's direction. Then she laughed and massaged his head soothingly.

"Come on. Let's leave them. He can protect Elena all his own." Elijah said, shooting Elena a smile before they disappeared from sight.

After a few minutes of simply sitting there, she looked down at him and found that he was looking up at her.

"So you change when you get angry or is it a voluntary thing to get away? I like to get away when I'm angry. But then again, my version of getting away doesn't break every bone in my body. I honestly don't see the attraction in changing into a wolf. Tyler always said that it was horrible." She said, filling the air with her monologue as she continued to scratch him as if he was a real dog.

When a branch snapped, he was suddenly standing next to her with his hair raised and his teeth bared dangerously. Elena heard the little steps one moment and the beating heart the next. When a small fox came into view, it froze at the sight of Klaus.

"I don't think you have to protect me from that." she whispered, giggling slightly as Klaus stared up at her with a look that would tell even the most clueless of people that he wasn't just a wolf.

Then he broke away from her and bounded after the fox, looking like an excited dog chasing after a tennis ball. She tried to keep the laughter at bay but it broke from her body and she began to walk in the direction that he disappeared. Suddenly she heard a yelp and her laughter ended. Her legs carried her forward at vampire speed and she followed his scent to another clearing. When she got there, a naked Klaus was not what she expected to see. To be fair, it was just his back as he was standing up slowly, but she still clapped her hands over her eyes.

"I thought you were in trouble! Why are you naked?" she demanded, sensing that he was smirking at her.

"Well I don't exactly change with clothing on, do I lovely?" he asked, sounding proud o himself.

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly before turning around as footsteps came towards them.

"Don't worry, Elena. I've brought him clothes." Elijah informed her as he entered the clearing.

She sighed with relief as she uncovered her eyes.

"Thank you." she said, kissing his cheek and flipping Klaus off as she walked out of the clearing.

Both of their laughter filled the air. She rolled her eyes and turned her walk into a quick run so that she was back at the house in no time. When she arrived, she saw Rebekah and Kol sitting in the living room. She climbed over the couch and laid her head in the blonde vampire's lap, sighing heavily.

"Your brother is disgusting." Elena informed her.

"Which one?" Rebekah said, smirking slightly.

"Think through your answer carefully, Elena." Kol warned her, looking up from the cell phone he was holding.

It was a bit funny to think about him using a cell phone after being daggered for a century. It was even funnier to think of Klaus and Elijah teaching Rebekah, Kol, Finn, and Esther how to use cell phones. When Elena giggled, he raised his eyebrow at her.

"What could you do to me, Kol? You've already turned me into a damned vampire." she shot back.

He opened his mouth to say something most likely taunting and sarcastic but Rebekah cut him off with a shushing noise. Elena grinned at him as she stood and walked to the kitchen. When she opened the fridge, she saw nothing but blood bags. Sighing at the lack of food, she pulled one out just for something to drink and leaned against the counter as she ripped it open and took a few sips. Licking her lips, she drew it away from her mouth.

After drinking it slowly for a minute or so, she felt her stomach lurch and she dropped it on the floor. Suddenly she felt her gag reflex activate and she stumbled to the sink as the blood poured back out of her mouth. She coughed loudly as her body shook and continued to expel the liquid from her body. A hand touched her back and she reached out and clenched his hand as she sputtered and violently coughed once more before it ended as quickly as it began.

"What did you do?" Klaus murmured as he pulled her hair away from her face.

She slowly turned to face him and took a shaky breath.

"I was just drinking the blood bag. I've never had problems before." she mumbled, wiping her mouth and wincing as her throat felt raw from the events that just transpired.

Klaus looked at her strangely before lifting his hand to stroke her cheek. Then he turned her around slowly and pulled her into his chest. His wrist was directly in front of her mouth.

"There are some vampires, such as Mikael, who can survive on the blood of other vampires once they get a taste of it. They even crave it. It's very rare but it can happen. He took it to extremes, drinking vampires to their death. We'll help you to get control of it and once we do, you'll be able to drink human blood as well. But for now, you should drink from me as I cannot be killed." He murmured in her ear.

Elena took a sharp breath and couldn't deny the hunger that the smell of his blood awakened in her. It smelled a thousand times better than the donated blood she'd just tried to drink.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, not letting the burning feeling overtake her.

"I am." He said, lifting her hand to grasp his wrist.

At his reassurance, her face immediately vamped out and she sank her teeth into his wrist. He inhaled deeply as she took one long gulp, relishing as his rich blood filled her mouth and went down her throat smoothly. Her body sang with relief as it told her clearly that this was what it was craving. Suddenly, two people appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Esther demanded, her eyes wide at the scene in front of her.

Her mind filled with bloodlust and hunger, Elena growled loudly as she saw Finn and Esther standing looking on the situation with horror and confusion. She threw Klaus' wrist away from her mouth and got into a protective stance in front of him.

"What is she doing?" Finn asked, stepping forward while staring at her.

She shrieked out another growl and launched at him, breaking his neck easily before he could even react. Then she had Esther pressed against the wall with her hand around her neck. Her teeth were bared and her vampiric visage was still in place. Klaus' blood dripped down her chin from the corner of her mouth.

"Stop this." Esther commanded.

Elena's hand tightened around her throat in response. The witch's eyes narrowed and she looked as though she was concentrating on something. So when nothing happened, she looked shocked. Elena smirked at her as Esther began trying to figure out why her powers weren't working as well as they should have been.

"What is this?" she hissed, focusing on her.

"What does it look like, Mother?" Klaus said tauntingly, smirking as he walked to stand behind Elena.

"What have you done, Niklaus?"

"I haven't done a thing. Maybe you need to speak to those witches that are supposed to have your back. Tell me, do you still feel their power coursing through your veins?" he asked.

"I sensed something changed." Esther murmured, her eyes widened as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah appeared in the room. Elena didn't take her eyes off of the woman she was pinning to the wall. Though she saw Elijah hand Klaus a dagger out of the corner of her eye.

"I think, Mother, you should not have the services of my brother any longer. We'll wake him up in a few years after you're long gone and he'll have learned his lesson." Klaus said, sliding the dagger into Finn's chest.

"Stop this madness. I do not know what has gotten into you. I told you that we were reuniting this family. I am unsure of why you just daggered your brother but I command that you remove the thing from his chest." Esther demanded.

Elena's hand tightened around her throat in response.

"I don't think we're going to do that, Mother. Did you really think that we were so clueless? That we wouldn't figure out that you weren't really planning on bringing our family back together? Elena told us everything. She was on vervain. Finn's compulsion did nothing."

Elena looked at him with wide eyes, wondering why he was revealing everything to Esther. Her senses were slowly coming back to her but she didn't make a move to let go of Esther so that the witch wouldn't find a way to disappear. Suddenly another person walked into the room.

"Ah, Evelyn. Just in time." Klaus said to the woman who had black hair, emerald green eyes, and pale skin.

"Always for you, Niklaus." She said in an Irish lilt, grinning at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm going to need to go do what we discussed with one of the Bennett witches. Use the older one, she's useless. Let's see how our mother fares with no one giving her power." He said, grinning at the witch.

She nodded and disappeared, causing Elena to blink several times.

"She is one of the most powerful witches on earth. Her family is as old as the Bennett family." Klaus explained to her at her confused look.

Elena nodded and focused on holding Esther in place once again.

"I demand that you all stop this ridiculousness at once. Let me go." Esther said, her command much weaker as she figured out what was happening.

Suddenly her body began to grow weaker, Elena could feel it as she held her.

"No, my sisters. Do not abandon me." she whispered, looking alarmed.

"You should have known better than to try to kill us, Esther." Elijah said, stepping forward to stand by Klaus.

"We are not meant to die." Rebekah chimed in.

"In fact, why don't you ask Elena how she is so strong." Kol said.

Esther looked at her with questioning and pleading eyes.

"The witches, the ones who kept you alive and gave you all their power, they withdrew it the moment you planned to murder your children. They gave it all to my, not in witchy power, but in strength. I am strong because you became an abomination." Elena said.

"I..." Esther began.

"I'm not done. You made me feel weak. You sent Finn after me to terrorize and torture me. You are as evil as your children have ever been." She spat, letting her go and backing away to stand by Klaus.

Esther leaned against the wall for support, looking around at them with pleading eyes.

"I… I think I'm dying." She murmured, her skin becoming paler by the moment.

"Allow me to help you out with that." Rebekah said, stepping forward.

"Rebekah…" her mother began.

"I fought for you. I hated my brother for what he did. I was so angry when I found out that Niklaus killed you. I might have had my mother for so much longer if he hadn't killed you. Now I realize that I was better off. I would have been better off if you'd remained dead. The only good thing you've brought is that I believe that your return led to the events that gave me a new sister." The blonde said harshly, gesturing to Elena.

"Please." Esther began to beg.

"Don't even try it. I won't listen. None of us will. You should have seen it coming down to this, Mother. You saw it happen to Mikael. He tried to kill us and he did not succeed. You should have expected the same fate for yourself if you tried to go against us."

Elena stepped forward and stopped Rebekah.

"You can't." she said, a hand on her shoulder.

Rebekah turned to face her with a confused face.

"Trust me, Becks. Killing your mother is not something you want to be responsible. Ask your brother. He's killed both of your parents and I'm sure the guilt weighs on his mind more than he'd like to admit even though they were both horrible to him." Elena said softly.

Elena didn't have to look back to know that Klaus had a guilty look on his face. In the few days she'd spent with them, she'd already figured out little nuances about the Original family. For example, ever since he discovered them, Kol hadn't stopped singing Journey in the shower. Rebekah couldn't leave her room in the morning without a shower. Elijah probably slept in his suits so that he would always look good. And Klaus always felt more guilt than anyone knew.

"We can't allow her to continue living." Rebekah said.

Elena looked back at Klaus, who looked as though he was waiting for the next step. Then her eyes went to Kol and Elijah. Her life had changed so much in the last few weeks. Before the ball, she would have told everyone that Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Stefan, Damon, and Tyler were her family. Now, she was looking at her family. These four siblings who'd so eagerly accepted her into their family after she changed despite the fact that a few of them had reasons to hate her and she them.

Family protects family. She'd learned that growing up with her parents. And if she was going to be with this family for eternity, she was going to have to learn to protect them just like they insisted on protecting her. So Elena gently pushed Rebekah out of the way and turned to face Esther.

"You are far too much trouble. You can't be trusted to stay alive even as long as the witches will allow you to. You say that your children should have died so many years ago, you did die years ago. You were meant to stay dead, Esther. I am simply correcting a wrong." She said softly, helping the woman stand up slowly.

"Elena… please…" Esther said, her eyes wide and pleading.

Elena wasn't sure if she was pleading for mercy or death. She would deliver both. As if her body knew what to do instinctually, her hand delved into her chest and closed around the beating organ that kept her alive. Esther let out a choked cry, her body slumping forward.

"Goodbye." She whispered before yanking her heart out, backing away as her body hit the ground.

Her hand let go of the heart and she stared down at the scarlet liquid that covered her hand. Had she really just done that? It all happened so quickly. One moment she was drinking Klaus' blood and the next she'd killed his mother. When an arm encircled her, she turned to see Klaus staring down at her with a shocked yet gentle expression in his eyes.

"I killed her." she whispered.

The siblings all quieted, realizing what was going through her mind. It was her first kill. She hadn't needed to kill before. they all looked down at their mother's lifeless body. It was over so quickly and it was very anti-climactic. They at least expected a big showdown. There had to be a reason that the spirits allowed Esther to be dispensed with so quickly. They would have liked to say that they were relieved. But they all had a feeling that she was out of the way only for something worse to come in the picture.

Elena slowly drifted away from Klaus, her eyes going back and forth between her hand and the dead body.

"I need a shower." She said, looking up at them with suddenly blank eyes.

She turned and walked out before they could say a word. They followed her to the stairs, watching as she ascended them with a numb look on her face. Elena walked all the way to her room and into the bathroom on autopilot, turning to look in the mirror. Klaus' blood was still on her face and it had dripped down onto her shirt. She stripped her clothes slowly and stepped into a scalding shower, scrubbing her skin vigorously. As she scratched her skin with her loufa, her mind slowly came back to her.

Then it occurred to her. She'd really killed someone for the first time. Her hands had actually ended someone's life. To be fair, Esther was going to die. She'd saved her children from the guilt of ending their mother's life being on their shoulders for the rest of their lives. But it didn't feel like she expected it to. Most vampires acted like killing people was no big deal. She'd hoped that it was a natural thing but it didn't seem to be.

They were probably all faking their way through a blasé attitude when it came to killing humans. She really wished that someone warned her that indifference didn't come naturally. She would have thought twice before killing Esther. Before she knew it, she'd sunk to her knees as the water cascaded over her body. Hot tears were filling her eyes and mingling with the water as they flowed down her cheeks. A strangled cry escaped from her lips and that's when the dam broke. Her body heaved with her heavy sobs as she sat there, pathetically, in the shower.

No, it didn't feel good at all. It felt like the worse thing in the world. Worse than losing her parents and Aunt Jenna. Worse than anything. She'd ended a life and she would have to live with that for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it might seem like I rushed through the Esther thing but I wasn't sure of how to write the storyline with her in a good way. So I killed her off but don't worry, I'm bringing in a (sort of) new antagonist. Don't forget that, at this time, the council members are still being killed off. Obviously the storyline isn't going the same way (Alaric isn't the killer). I hope you don't hate that I ended the whole Esther thing so soon. I just was worried that it would stump me and I would get writer's block again so I decided to end it. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**This chapter is going to be kind of strange. I just had a hard time putting Elena's feelings into writing so I decided to focus on the Originals instead. Don't we all love our Originals? The next chapter will go back to the normal story.**

* * *

When Elena finally found herself able to climb out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and stood in front of the mirror. Despite the fact that she just spent ten minutes crying, her eyes weren't puffy or red at all. Her cheeks weren't flushed as they usually became when she cried. She looked perfectly normal. It was most likely a vampire thing. Instead of making a move to dry her body off or put on clothing, she just stood there, her hair and body dripping water on the floor.

With the sound of every single drop reaching her ears, she imagined that it was the blood dripping from her hands. She knew that she'd washed it off but it felt as though it was still there. Her hands clenched her towel and she just stared. Her skin was a bit pale and her eyes looked devastated and on the verge of tears once more. Elena's lower lip began trembling but before the first tear could fall, someone else appeared in the mirror with her. She didn't make a move to even acknowledge Rebekah. The blonde wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Come on." she murmured softly, turning her away from the mirror to steer her out of the room.

Elena simple walked beside her as she led her into the closet. She didn't protest or argue as Rebekah slowly dried her off and then handed her clothing to put on. Thankfully, it was a pair of soft leggings and a baggy sweater that reached her mid-thigh. Then Rebekah led her back into the room where the three remaining brothers were waiting. Kol sitting in a chair that was in a little reading nook in the corner that Elena requested and the family eagerly gave her. Elijah was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and Klaus was sitting on her bed.

Rebekah led her to the bed and told her to sit there next to Klaus. He reached out and took her hand gingerly, as if he expected her to snap his wrist if he tried to hold her hand. The blonde female quickly braided her hair over her shoulder to get it out of the way. Then she knelt in front of Elena.

"I know that you are feeling horrible right now, Elena. But you have done everyone a favor. Esther could not have been allowed to live. And you saved us all the guilt and pain of killing our own mother and we will forever be grateful to you for that." she said softly.

"If your mother ever needs killing in the future, we will oblige." Kol piped up, smirking at her.

His siblings looked at him with horror and they were shocked when a little giggle escaped from Elena's throat. They all looked at her and saw her smiling slightly as she laughed at Kol's horrible joke. He knew that her mother was dead. It didn't take long for her giggles to turn into tears and soft sobs. Kol looked horrified at how badly his joke went but Elijah assured him that it wasn't his joke that caused the crying. It was amazing how quickly Klaus gathered Elena in his arms and held her as she mourned over her first kill. It didn't matter that it was the woman who would stop at nothing to kill her new family. A kill was a kill no matter how evil the person was.

"Will it ever get easier?" she whimpered.

They all looked at each other.

"It gets easier to detach yourself. Not to turn it off, but to act as though it doesn't affect you." Rebekah said.

"I'm a horrible actor." Elena said softly, her hand clutching Klaus' shirt.

They all laughed at her words. After a few minutes of silence in which they all watched her carefully, she looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Can I just be alone for a while?" she asked.

"Of course." Rebekah cut in before anyone could say anything.

She ushered out her siblings, Klaus being the hardest to pry away from Elena's side. As the blonde walked out the door, she turned to see Elena huddled on the bed with her knees to her chest and tears still flowing down her face. It was going to be a while before the girl was all right.

* * *

They all sat in the living room. For once in their separate lives they were unsure of what to do. Elena's soft sobs were still reaching their ears so they wanted a reprieve from that.

"Were we as devastated and sentimental with our first kills?" Kol asked, sounding as though he was trying to be annoyed but it came out as worried.

They all knew exactly what he was feeling. Despite the fact that they'd all targeted the girl upstairs and attempted to bring about her death, she'd managed to worm her way into their hearts. Even the hardest heart that belonged to the hybrid was softened by the Petrova girl.

"I was worse." Rebekah commented, looking up from where she was twisting her hands together.

"I don't know that I ever knew who your first kill was." Elijah said.

"Yes, ours were quite public but yours…" Klaus trailed off.

Rebekah bit her lip and pushed her hair out of her face as her mind floated back to a thousand years ago.

* * *

_It was a day after her father and mother changed them into what they were. The sun burned and the night called to them. Rebekah was taking a walk through the campsight in the cool moonlight. Many scenarios were running through her head at once. If the villagers figured out what they were, they would surely accept them, right? After all, they accepted the wolves so easily. But then again, they were built upon the foundation of the men who changed into wolves._

_There were few people out at this time of night. Most of them that were outside were cleaning around their houses from the day's activities. The shrill cry of a baby born the week before pierced the air as she walked past one of the homes. She knew the mother of the baby. They were good friends before everything happened. Now she could not enter her home to congratulate her on her successful birth because they could not go in other's homes without an invitation. Rebekah kicked at a rock out of frustration._

"_What ever could bother a lady so much that she would take it out on such an innocent rock?" a voice floated out from behind her._

_Rebekah smiled slightly. It was a familiar voice. She turned to see Erik Williamson standing there. He was the most handsome man in town. Everyone in town noticed the flirtation that they had over the past year and expected them to marry. Who knew if that would happen now? Most likely it would not. She would live forever and he was still human and mortal._

"_Hello Erik." She said softly, her voice carrying across the wind to him._

_He looked started at the ethereal tone of her voice. Whatever her parents did to her and her siblings caused them to change in many ways. Rebekah stepped closer to him, smiling up at him._

"_Are you going to give me a hug and a kiss like you always have in greeting?" she asked, tilting her head to the side._

_She could hear the beating of his heart get faster and she smiled wider. Usually when his heart beat faster, it was after a rather intimate time between them. Now she could practically smell the fear exuding from him._

"_Rebekah… you have changed." He whispered, reaching out to touch her cheek._

_With his wrist so close to her mouth, she smelled something amazing. Something that made her mouth water like she'd just smelled the most fantastic meal._

"_My parents betrayed us, me and my siblings, changed us into something we did not want to be." she said sadly, her eyes moistening a little as she looked up at him with a little pout._

_Of course it was an act. Who wouldn't want to feel this power coursing through their veins? The power to make such a strong man quiver with fear when she was around. It was as if the words slipped from her mouth in a well-rehearsed act._

"_What did they do?" he asked, his hand remaining on her cheek._

_She suddenly felt a persistant itching around her eyes and her mouth began to burn painfully. She cried out and dropped her face, her hair forming a curtain around it. It was a familiar feeling. She'd gotten in when her father made her drink the blood of the village girl after she woke up. It ended as quickly as it came and she felt even stronger. Both of Erik's hands were on her cheeks, trying to get her to lift her face so that he could see what was wrong. When she snapped her head up, he gasped and backed away from her._

"_They did this." she growled._

_As she stepped forward, everything went through her mind. Everything that she was meant to do. Everything that her nature was screaming for her to do. Suddenly her arms were wrapped around him and her fangs were buried in his neck. His blood flowed through her mouth and it was even better than it was the first time. When the blood stopped flowing, she let go of him and dropped his body to the ground. It took her moments to realize what just happened._

_Her hand went to her mouth hesitantly and it came away with the blood that was dripping down her chin. A strangled cry escaped from her lips and she fell to her knees, her arms covering the dead form of her former lover. She allowed herself only a few minutes to mourn for him and for what she just did before she picked up his body and sped into the woods. It didn't take her long to bury him and return to the village. A confrontation with her father and mother was in order._

* * *

"Everyone went insane looking for him for weeks. You were as broken up as the rest of the town. Why didn't you tell us, Bekah?" Kol asked, leaning forward to take her hand.

"I couldn't. I didn't want to admit it to any of you. I was the first of us to kill someone and I just couldn't bear for any of my big brothers to know…" Rebekah's voice broke and she realized that it still pained her to think of that day.

"… to know that I was a murderer." She cried, tears slipping down her face.

Elijah leaned forward and placed his hand on Rebekah's cheek.

"You could have told us, sister. You have to know that we would not have judged you. Look at what we've done, all of us. If anything else, our terrible deeds should have brought us together, not torn us apart. They brought us together for a while. Niklaus killed our mother and it brought us together. We would not have hated you, Rebekah." he assured her.

"And you were not the only one to kill a human." Klaus said, looking deep into her eyes.

They all looked at him questioningly.

"Yes I was. You killed a human days later. It was a public affair. That's how everyone found out that we changed." Rebekah said, staring at Klaus.

"I kept it quiet. I had enough of Mikael blaming me for everything so I wasn't about to tell anyone. You forget that I wasn't quite the evil son of a bitch that I eventually turned into yet." He said with a wry grin.

"Who did you kill? I don't remember anyone else going missing." Kol said.

"That's because no one missed this person." The hybrid said.

* * *

_Niklaus was walking around the forest as he listened to the sounds of the animals and even the worms crawling in the ground. He made sure to stay far away from the village. His siblings were hiding out in their home as they were still panicking about the changes their bodies were going through. Niklaus, however, was still mourning Henrick, his younger brother. Watching him die was worse than any of the beatings that his father insisted on giving him as he grew up._

_When he heard rustling and footsteps that didn't belong to any animal, he tensed up and sank into a crouch, pulling the knife out of his belt. He knew that he possessed the strength to kill someone without a weapon. But he couldn't. It was unnatural. It was a horrible feeling. His mind hated it despite the fact that his body enjoyed it. When the person came into view, Niklaus straightened out, glaring at him._

"_Hello Niklaus. I did not expect to see you here." Jon said, grinning wildly._

"_Jon. I thought you were long gone by now." He replied, glaring at the man._

"_Hmm… well I decided to stick close to the village. I suppose I wanted to keep an eye on my child." The other man said, winking at him._

_Niklaus had him pressed against the tree with his hand around his neck._

"_You don't deserve to go anywhere near Hariasa or her mother." He growled._

"_Oh speaking of my little girl, how is Tatia?" Jon asked, unfazed by Niklaus' threatening stance._

_His hand tightened around throat._

_"Do not speak of her." he growled._

"_Why not? Is it because you're jealous? Because she would never let into her bed? You have no idea how good she felt, Niklaus. You will never know. Because that whore will always belong to me." Jon said._

"_You will never rape her again!" He roared, pulling Jon forward and slamming him back into the tree with as much force as he could muster._

_Jon collapsed onto the ground with blood leaking from his head. He was knocked out, possibly dead. But all Niklaus could think of was the smell. The amazing smell. He felt his face changing. The burning pain made him grunt and collapse to his knees. When he looked up at the scarlet blood staining the forest floor, all he could think of was the hunger. Before he knew it, his teeth were sinking into Jon's neck. The man musn't have been dead because he began struggling and trying to push Niklaus off._

_The man's heartbeat got slower and slower as Niklaus continued to drink his life's sustenance. When the blood was gone and Jon was still, he drew away and stared down at his lifeless body. His parents forced him to drink blood when he awakened but it was meant to be a one-time thing. They weren't meant to keep drinking it. Why was he craving it? Why did he want more? What had his parents made them into?_

* * *

"You killed Tatia's rapist. I never knew. I thought he went far away when he was banished." Elijah murmured.

Rebekah shook her head.

"At least the man you killed was the scum of the earth. The man I killed was innocent. Erik never did anything as horrible as Jon. He was…"

"The asshole that took our sister's virginity when she was fifteen years old?" Kol asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rebekah looked at them with shock.

"Did you really think we never knew, Bekah? You weren't too shy about it." Klaus laughed.

"Hush, Nik. Or I'll put vervain and wolfsbane in your bourbon." She threatened him lowly.

"Well I for one want to hear about Elijah's first kill." Kol said, breaking the awkwardness surrounding the revelation of Rebekah's first love.

"I think you know the story quite well, brother. Mine was no so private as our siblings." Elijah said, sitting back with an emotionless face.

"I want to hear." A soft voice said from the doorway.

They all turned to see Elena standing there, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and mismatched fluffy socks on her feet. They were so involved in sharing their pasts and bonding as siblings in a way that they hadn't in hundreds of years.

"Hey." Rebekah said, beckoning her over with a slight smile.

Elena walked to her and sat on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her and burrowing into Rebekah's side.

"I do not know why you wish to relieve old times." Elijah said, staring around at them.

"Look at Elena. Look at her sad little eyes. Now tell us your story." Rebekah said, grinning at him.

"That's a low blow, Bekah. No one can resist her sad eyes." Kol said.

Elijah chanced a look at Elena and they could all see his resolve breaking.

"Fine." He sighed.

* * *

_It was only a few days after the ritual that Elijah really felt the effects of the change. He heard the yelling before he reached the village square. When he got there, he saw a few of the village's stronger men surround Kol, the latest generation of wolves. They were shouting at him about Erik Williamson's disappearance. As far as Elijah knew, he and his family had nothing to do with the potential wolf's disappearance. He also knew that Kol could easily fight his way out of the crowd of men. They didn't like to talk about it but they could always feel the strength coursing through their veins._

_When one of them reared back and punched Kol, Elijah ran forward and turned one of them around, punching him easily. The man flew back further than he should have. Another man jumped on him, trying to wrestle him to the ground. Elijah turned and easily overpowered him, wrapped his arm around his neck as he pulled him tight to his chest._

"_Elijah!" Mikael roared, stomping into the square._

"_Elijah let him go." Kol said, laying a hand on his arm._

_He could hear his family encouraging him to let the man go. Even Rebekah's voice was filling his ears, pleading with him to stop. Elijah could hear the man choking and he couldn't bring himself to stop. As the yelling got louder, his grip got tighter. Every nerve in his body was screaming for him to devour the blood of the man. To make it stop, he wrenched the man's head to the left and a loud crack filled the air. Rebekah screamed along with another few women who'd come to the square to see what the yelling was about._

_Elijah looked around with a shocked expression. The red haze cleared from his mind and he realized exactly what he just did. It took him moments to run out of the square among shouts of 'murderer' and 'monster'. He heard his family following as he slammed his way into the house and began demanding that his mother explain the bloodlust he just experienced._

* * *

Elena didn't say a word. None of them did. A tear slid down the youngest vampire's face and she shook her head.

"No offense, guys. But these stories are all really shitty." She murmured, breaking the awkward silence and causing the Original siblings to laugh.

"Mine wasn't too horrible. I did kill a rapist." Klaus offered.

Elena looked at him with wide, shining eyes.

"You mean you killed the man who raped my great ancestor. The story that made me realize that my bloodline was born out of a horrible, brutal crime?" she said, her lip trembling as she spoke.

Rebekah glared at Klaus for being insensitive while the three boys were shocked into silence.

"Look at it this way, now you know that Nik never slept with Tatia. Making it not at all awkward that you two have… whatever it is that you have." The blonde female said, grinning at Elena.

The males all looked on with even more shock as Elena managed a smile.

"That is a silver lining." She murmured, laying her head on Rebekah's shoulder once again and turning an expectant gaze on Kol.

"What?" he asked.

"It's your turn." Elena said, urging him on as Rebekah wrapped an arm around her.

Kol sighed and, for once, he didn't have a cocky grin or a snarky remark. He looked like this was the last thing he wanted to do.

* * *

_It wasn't long after the incident with Elijah that the wolves came after him again. This time it was as he was coming out of the woods from a long walk to clear his head. They had him surrounded in moments and he was just about tired of them._

"_Do you really want to do this again, gentlemen?" he asked, grinning at them._

"_Well this time you do not have your brothers to protect you." one of them, the son of the leader of the pack of wolves, taunted._

"_What makes you think that I need them? They were just… convenient." Kol shrugged._

"_Well then how about you fight us, then? We will kill you." another one threatened._

"_I would not be so sure." He said, still grinning at them._

_Suddenly one launched forward and tacked him. Kol growled as he hit the ground, an inhuman growl that confused the other men. They'd seen his brother's strength before but they all thought that he was simply a good fighter. Kol flipped the man over and slammed him into the ground. He punched him a few times before he was yanked off. But it was too late, the blood was on his hands and it wafted through the air towards his sensitive nose._

_His face burned and pain shot through his mouth as he fought off the other men. The next one to come flying at him had Kol's hand through his chest. He didn't pause, throwing his heart to the ground and then running to the next wolf with unimaginable speed. His teeth were buried in his neck and the man was dead in a few seconds. It didn't take long for all the men to be scattered around the forest floor with different wounds having killed them. Kol himself was covered in blood._

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

"I think Kol takes the cake on the first kill stories. He killed five werewolves." Elena informed them, not sounding as impressed as she tried to pretend she was.

"I wasn't aware that it was a competition." Klaus commented.

"If it was, I win." Kol said proudly.

"It's not something you want to win." Elena said dryly, standing up and turning to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked, sitting up straighter.

"I told you before, I need to be alone." She said, disappeared upstairs.

"None of us mourned our first kills like that." Kol sighed.

"Not out loud, we didn't. But we weren't bad people then. I know for a fact that all of us felt turmoil for weeks, hell even months. We mourned them no matter whether they were good or bad. We all know that Elena wears her heart on her sleeve when it comes to emotions. Why should this be any different?" Rebekah said, looking up the stairs with a worried expression.

* * *

Elena immediately went to her closet, searching through the many articles of clothing that Rebekah forced her to get with Klaus' credit card. Hell would be released when he saw that credit card bill. When she finally picked out an outfit, she threw it on and then walked silently to the bathroom. It took her about a minute to put on make up and do her hair. Rebekah taught her the better side of having the speed of a vampire. Taking minutes to get ready in the morning was a part of it. Elena turned and walked out into her room, not bothering to cover her heels clicking on the floor. The seconds she threw open her window the four vampires were in the room.

"I knew you'd come up here." She acknowledged.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Klaus asked.

She turned and raised her eyebrow at him.

"I believe that there is no reason for you to keep me under house arrest anymore. Esther is dead. Finn is incapacitated. Now I want air." She said simply.

"You still can't go out without us, Elena. If there's one thing we learned, there's always something out there waiting to start shit and they usually use you to do it. You need someone to watch over you." Rebekah said.

Elena stepped forward, adjusting her jacket and looking up at them.

"You cannot follow me around for the rest of my life keeping me safe from every monster that decides to fuck with my life. I still have the power that the witch's gave me therefore I am as strong as any of you so you need to start treating me like it." she said, her voice unwavering as she lectured them.

Then she darted forward and snapped Klaus' neck, watching as his body fell. The other three watched with shocked looks. No one got the jump on Klaus. And those who did usually ended up minus a heart.

"When he wakes up, apologize to him for me. He's going to be very annoyed." She said, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Why are you acting so strangely, Elena?" Rebekah demanded.

There was a difference between mourning and being an entirely different person.

"I just need to get drunk, Becks. Don't worry. I'll be back to my charming self in the morning." She said, turning to wave before she jumped out the window.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that Elena got really OOC at the end of that chapter. She really is just mourning. She's not all emotionless and she hasn't turned it off, I promise. She's going to be back to normal, I promise. Also, coming up is a major confrontation between the Originals and the Salvatores/Jeremy/Caroline/Bonnie with Elena in the middle. It'll be great. Review please! Elena's outfit is on my profile.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**We've made it to 100 reviews! I love you all so much! In honor of this fantastic occasion, every single person who reads and reviews this chapter and this chapter only can tell me a scene/moment/chapter/anything you want between however many people that you like and I will write it just for you, my wonderful readers. You can suggest characters that you would like to be together but if it doesn't fit into my storyline (for example: as much as I love them, Caroline and Klaus are not happening in this story for obvious reasons) I will not write that in. Please do this so that I can honor all of you and the contribution that you are putting into this story.**

**I did a little rule change to fit my story. As soon as Elena 'died', every vampire that was invited into the Gilbert home had to be re-invited. So none of the Originals can get in. That will be very important. **

**Also, I'm kind of being mean to Salvatores/Caroline/Bonnie/Jeremy/Alaric in this chapter. As you can tell from my other stories, I do love these characters (Bonnie and Stefan get a little less love from me but I still don't hate them). I promise they will redeem themselves after this. They just need to stop thinking Elena is in danger and this chapter will teach them a lesson.**

**Lastly, the thing that quite a few of you have been waiting for me to say. I have a warning: THERE WILL BE LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER. The story is rated M for a reason. Enjoy, my lovely readers. I'll let you know when they start just in case you want to skip the part.**

* * *

Elena walked up to Mystic Grill but turned to peer up at Alaric's apartment that overlooked the town square and, specifically, the restaurant. The lights were all off except for the lamp he always left on in the living room. That meant that he was most likely in the Grill drinking with Damon or at the boarding house drinking with Damon. She sincerely wished for the latter. There was nothing she wanted to do less than see anyone she knew. Anyways, Klaus would be showing up soon enough to most likely take some sort of revenge on her for snapping his neck.

When she walked inside, she sighed with relief when the only person she recognized was Matt, who was busy taking orders at tables. There wasn't many people in there, only four or five scattered around the restaurant. Walking to the bar, she gave him a significant look when he noticed her that told him to stay the hell away from her. After compelling the bartender to give her a glass of straight vodka, she swiveled around on her barstool to glance around the place. When she saw Matt texting furiously as he walked into the kitchen, she narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. He must have felt her glare because he turned and gave her a guilty look before disappearing into the back.

"Hey Elena." A voice said from her right.

She turned to see Dana standing there. She quickly finished the vodka before ordering another.

"Hey." She said, faking a smile, picking up a knife from the counter.

"Why aren't you in school anymore? I heard that you were sick but you look fine." Dana said, shrugging slightly.

Elena stood and positioned herself close enough to stare directly in the annoying girl's eyes.

"That's none of your business. Now you are going to take this knife and stand outside in the parking lot. When Stefan Salvatore shows up, you're going to slice your wrist open and hold it out to him." Elena compelled her, pushing the knife into her hand.

"I understand." Dana nodded, taking the knife and walking mechanically to the front door.

Elena sat back and listened closely, waiting for the chaos to begin. When she heard the loud sound of Damon's car pulling up, she grinned and looked over at Matt, who was hovering nervously. When he looked over at her, she held up her glass in a toasting motion before taking a long drink. There was footsteps for a few moments but they stopped. Damon asked Dana what she was doing. Then there was a sharp cry and a loud growl. Elena laughed softly but it couldn't be heard over the loud music and talking in the Grill.

She listened closely Damon and Alaric restraining Stefan as she took another drink. Then it all ended suddenly. The door to the restaurant slammed open and Damon stomped in, looking around furiously. When his eyes fell on her, she smiled and waved him over, turning to order a glass of bourbon. She felt his presence beside her almost instantly.

"Drink?" she said, handing him the small glass.

He ripped it out of her hand and drank it in one gulp before slamming it on the counter and grabbing her arm. She immediately ripped it out of his grip and gestured for him to sit.

"You think this is all funny? What the hell has happened to you? You could have gotten that girl killed and you know it." Damon growled, glaring at her.

"Oh lighten up, Damon. She's just fine. I bet she's all high on vampire blood and loving life, none the wiser. I haven't killed any… humans… yet." She said with a shrug, waving at the bartender to give her another drink.

"What is that suppose to mean? You haven't killed any humans?" he asked, confused.

"How does the chant go? Ding dong… the Original witch is dead? I made a little change but the general idea didn't change." She said.

"What the hell, Elena? You killed our greatest chance of killing Klaus and siblings? What the…?" he didn't get a chance to finish as her hand was wrapped around his neck.

"Listen to me, Damon Salvatore. You will never get the chance to kill the Originals so stop trying." She said softly and dangerously, her sour mood that came from her first kill still affecting her.

"We will fight long and hard to exterminate that vermin as long as they have you under their disgusting loyalty spell." He shot back.

Elena stood and slammed him into the bar, his back bent over it. The Grill grew quiet as everyone noticed the confrontation.

"I will rip your head off if you go anywhere near them." She said just as quietly, her calm voice almost more terrifying than the threat itself.

When she heard footsteps running up to her, her hand shot out and she wrapped it around Caroline's neck.

"Do not test me, Caroline. I am stronger than you." she said, not even looking at her former best friend.

"Elena you have to stop. I've compelled everyone to forget what is happening but more people could walk in at any second and you'll be revealed." The other girl said in a pleading voice.

Elena turned to face her, cocking her head to the side slightly. She slowly let Damon up to a standing position, looking back and forth between the two vampires that she had in her grip. She didn't hesitate before slamming their heads together and knocking them out effortlessly. She heard clapping behind her and turned to see Klaus standing there, his eyebrow raised and his red lips curved into a smirk. He had a black leather jacket over his clothing, making him look dark and dangerous.

"Hmm… what punishment do you have in store for me?" Elena asked, smirking back at him.

"Well, no one has ever dared to snap my neck outside of my siblings. I don't really know what to do with you." he said, drifting towards her.

She took slow steps forward as well.

"I have a few ideas." She said with sparkling eyes, the alcohol taking effect in her system.

"Why don't you share those with me?" he requested.

She looked up at him with a teasingly calculating expression, as if she was contemplating a great question.

"I don't know. You don't seem like you really want to know." She shrugged, turning away.

His hands gripped her shoulders and forced her against bar. Her breath caught in her throat and chills erupted on her body.

"You killed me, Elena. Most people would be dead by now. Why don't you give me a good reason why you should remain living?" he hissed in her ear.

"Because you can't resist me." she whispered back easily, nipping at his neck.

His low groan reached her ears and she felt his face shift. She slowly bent her head to the side to give him a clear shot to her veins. When his fangs pierced her throat, she whimpered and clutched at his shoulders. His hands fell to her hips and squeezed them tightly as he took her blood into his mouth. Suddenly he grunted and fell to his knees. Elena gasped and looked down to see a vervain dart sticking out of his back.

"You're not really stupid enough to think that works on him, are you?" Elena asked, pulling it out and tossing it aside as she stepped forward to glare at Jeremy, who was armed with a stake and another vervain dart.

"No, we're not. But it does keep him shocked for a minute." He said, glaring at the healing wound on her neck.

"And a minute is all we need." Bonnie said, stepping out from behind Jeremy before she began chanting in Latin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena demanded, walking forward.

Suddenly an intense pain shot through her body. She cried out and collapsed to her knees, clutching at her chest where it was most concentrated.

"Bringing you to the brink of death. This spell would kill a human but it simply makes a vampire feel like they are dying for as long as I want them to." Bonnie said coldly.

Elena cried out as another wave of pain went through her body. She felt two sets of arms grab her hand haul her up. It was Stefan and Damon. They began dragging her to the door as her body weakened even more. Alaric was holding it open with an apologetic expression. As she felt the darkness overtaking her, she let out a soft cry for Klaus to save her.

* * *

Elena's eyes fluttered open as she felt something soft beneath her. It was a couch. It felt familiar. Too familiar. She gasped and attempted to sit up. Her body was still too weak and she remembered the spell that Bonnie did at the restaurant. She stared up at the ceiling of her former home's living room.

She wasn't invited into the home before. No one was. She'd physically died making Jeremy the legal owner of the home. Now everyone had to be re-invited into the home, which meant that not even Elijah could be allowed inside. Their plan was made clear to her and, though she hated to admit it, it was a rather good plan. That was why they brought Jeremy back. He had to invite her inside and Bonnie was keeping her weak so that she couldn't escape and the Originals had no way of getting her out.

"Little Gilbert invited you in." Damon said from beside her.

She turned her to head to see him squatting next to the couch and staring at her.

"Let me go." she mumbled.

"Elena we're just trying to help you." Bonnie said, swimming into her blurry vision.

"I don't… need… your help." She gasped out, struggling to summon up the strength to sit up.

If she could sit up, she could stand. If she could stand, she could fight… hopefully.

"You do, though. They have you compelled and we're going to work on breaking that compulsion." Damon corrected her.

"No." she whimpered, finally getting her arms underneath her.

They watched with shock as she pushed herself up to a sitting position slowly. She should not have been strong enough to do that.

"Don't worry, she's still weak." Bonnie assured them.

Elena found Damon's face and mustered up the most dangerous glare that she could.

"This won't work. Your plans never work." She spat.

None of them answered her. Caroline appeared in the room holding a blood bag.

"You said this should reset her body?" she asked Bonnie.

"I'll still keep her weakened but it should help her at least sit up." Bonnie confirmed.

Caroline knelt in front of Elena and ripped the bag open at the top, handing to her. She shook her head furiously, remembering Klaus tell her that she couldn't drink normal blood. She had to have vampire blood. His blood.

"Elena if the spell happens for long enough it will kill you. You have to drink so that your body can reset." Caroline urged her softly.

"I can't." she said, turning her face away.

Caroline looked up at Damon for help.

"Elena if you don't drink we will make you drink. You won't be able to fight us." He warned her.

She glared at the wall stubbornly, hoping that he didn't follow through on the threat. She was not nearly strong enough to throw all the blood up. When he grabbed her face and held it in place, she screamed and fought against him, surprised to see that she could kick her legs out and scratch at his arms. If a vampire was desperate enough, they could summon up the strength to protect themselves.

"No!" she cried as Stefan grabbed the blood out of Caroline's hand and began pouring it down her throat.

Elena gagged and cried, tears filling her eyes as her body fought to keep from drinking the substance. Finally Damon let her go and she pitched forward off of the couch. Her body heaved as the blood poured back out of her mouth and spattered onto the floor. Everyone watched with shock as she expelled the blood from her throat. She sat back and wailed loudly at the pain that was wracking her body. The rejection was worse this time.

"What the hell?" Jeremy's voice said from the doorway.

"I tried to tell you!" she cried, slumping against the couch.

"Tell us?" Stefan said questioningly.

"I can't drink human blood! It makes me sick!" she snapped, wiping her mouth.

None of them knew what to say to this. Finally Damon rounded on Bonnie and demanded that she tell him what this meant. When she replied that she didn't know, he made an offhand comment about her incompetence and subsequently crumpled to the ground with his head bursting in pain. Elena struggled to concentrate on the noises outside. When she heard footsteps stomping up the walk, she smiled and struggled to a standing position, falling onto the couch when she tried. A hand slammed down on the door and it shattered to pieces, revealing a very angry Klaus. For all of his threats, he wasn't going to hurt Elena. The fact that someone else had made him very angry.

"Run, now." She warned them in the suddenly very quiet room.

"He can't get in." Caroline said.

"Give her to me." Klaus growled.

"We're not going to allow you to keep controlling her, dick." Damon said, stepping forward as if to challenge Klaus.

But they all knew he wouldn't dare step over that threshold lest he lose his heart. When Elena tried to struggle to her feet again, Bonnie stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not strong enough, Elena. Your body thinks you're dying." She said softly.

Elena lifted her eyes to glare at her.

"If there's one thing you should have learned about vampires by now, Bonnie, it's that they will do anything to stay alive if they think they're dying." She said in a soft voice.

Everyone froze at her comment. Elena grinned and was suddenly standing with her hand wrapped around Jeremy's throat as he was pressed against the wall.

"Elena don't!" Bonnie shrieked.

Elena stared into her brother's eyes to see a pleading expression. When she looked over his body, she found that he wasn't wearing the bracelet with vervain she gave him. He wasn't protected. Her body sang with relief at the possibility that her brother hadn't really betrayed her. His eyes drifted down to his hand that was wrapped around her wrist. She grinned wider at the sight of his ring. He was practically giving her permission. When his neck snapped with a flick of her wrist, Bonnie screamed and everyone stared at Elena with shock.

"Klaus, love, the owner of the house is dead, temporarily." She murmured, feeling her burst of strength failing.

He was in the house within moments. He looked as though he wanted to start retrieving hearts but Elena stumbled forward and he caught her, whipping her out of the house and onto the porch. He held her up in his arms and inspected her.

"They did a spell. Then they tried to feed me human blood." She said hoarsely, limp in his arms as snapping Jeremy's neck had drained her energy.

Klaus didn't waste anytime before he bit his wrist and put it against her lips. She could feel the judgment and horror from those gathered at the door to watch what happened as she latched onto the wound and drank the blood greedily. She could practically feel her body resetting and regenerating as the blood filled her. When she broke away from him, she rested her forehead against his chest.

"I'm sorry I killed you." she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't be." He murmured, stroking her cheek.

She lifted her head to look at him and pressed her lips to his. The soft kiss quickly turned heated and, before she knew it, she was shoved against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands tangled in his hair as they kissed passionately. As he kissed down her jaw, she suddenly became aware of just how much she wanted him.

"Home. Now." She growled, lifting his face to kiss him once more.

He let her down and took her hand, turning to drag her off of the porch.

"Elena!"

She turned back to glare at those gathered at the door.

"I have nothing to say to any of you." she said icily.

"I do. If you ever come after Elena or any of my siblings, you will all be dead along with the rest of this one horse town." Klaus threatened, pulling Elena with him as they disappeared off of the porch.

* * *

**LEMONSLEMONSLEMONS**

They barely made it through the door before Klaus had Elena pressed against the wall once more, attacking her mouth with his. She bit his lip, drawing blood as he groaned and pressed himself against her.

"Don't mind us. We'll just leave." Rebekah said, walking towards the front door with a tone of voice that told them she'd been expecting this.

Kol and Elijah weren't too far behind her. They knew that Elena and Klaus deserved to be left alone to act on the sexual tension that had been surrounding them ever since she was turned into a vampire. Elena yanked Klaus' jacket off of his shoulders and then ripped his shirt in half unapologetically, kissing down his neck to sink her teeth into his shoulder. He growled loudly as he forced her jacket off and ripped her own shirt into shreds. Her nails sank into his back when his skin made contact with hers. She pulled her face up and pressed her lips to his once more.

"Upstairs." She moaned into his mouth.

Then they were there, in her room with the door slammed shut and Klaus thrown against it. Elena grinned at him and reached back to unclasp her bra. When he saw her bare torso, his eyes darkened even more with lust. He lunged forward and practically tackled her, drawing her into his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist once more. She kicked off her heels as he carried her to the bed. Before he dropped her on it, he kicked off his boots and socks. They fell on it in a heap of limps. Neither of them cared that they weren't being graceful about it.

The desperation was making the experience even hotter. As he moved down her throat and pressed a kiss to the top of her breast, she arched her back and threw her head back. He didn't waste any time before closing his mouth around one of her erect nipples. Elena cried out and raked her nails down his back as he swept his tongue over the pebble. Klaus growled at the feeling and caused her to tremble underneath him at the vibration. As he continued to lavish attention her breasts, his hands deftly undid her jeans and pulled them down her legs, leaving her only in her underwear. He pushed her legs apart with his knee and settled between them, pressing his arousal to her heated core.

Elena moaned and flipped them over, quickly undoing his button and zippeer before yanking his pants down and climbing back up his body, straddling him once more.

"God you're beautiful." he murmured, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

His wrists were captured and above his head instantly. He wasn't going to admit it to her, but having a partner who could match his strength was incredible.

"Like the original Petrova? Like Katherine?" she growled, glaring down at him.

Jealousy darkened her eyes even more, making them look black. A glint of rage shone in them and he found himself growing even harder, if that were possible.

"No." he replied in low voice.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and began to turn red.

"You're even more ravishing, gorgeous, divine, stunning, exquisite." He listed, watching as the anger disappeared from her gaze.

"I'm going to make you forget they ever existed." She whispered, her face vamping out.

His wrist was in her mouth and she was drinking before he could process it. Then her wrist was offered to him and he took it willingly, drinking from her eagerly. Their arousals grew and Elena threw his wrist away and yanked him up to kiss him again.

"Klaus?" she breathed as she drew away and looked him in the eyes, her face back to normal.

"Yes, lovely?" he drawled, smirking at her.

"Fuck me." she whispered, her hands traveling down his chiseled chest and abs to brush over his throbbing erection through his boxers.

He moaned and threw his head back at the combination of her words and her touch.

"Gladly." He growled, flipping them over and divesting himself of his boxers and kissing her thoroughly before kissing down her body.

"Klaus!" she cried, impatience in her voice.

"Patience, lovely." He urged her, his tongue circling her navel before traveling to her hip so that he could nip at it and draw a drop of blood that he licked up. He continued on his path, skipping her soaked underwear and kissing down her thigh, much to her disappointment.

"Stop teasing!" she demanded.

He grinned and her panties were gone, revealing her glistening core to his eyes as her legs fell open effortlessly. Klaus reached out slowly and dragged a finger from the top to the bottom, relishing in the sharp groan the action elicited from the beauty underneath him.

"I'm going to take this very slowly." he promised her.

Her eyes flew open as his tongue followed the same path his finger did before devouring her slowly and torturously. His finger swirled her sweet spot as his tongue teased her opening. Then they switched and his tongue would flick over the bundle of nerves every once in a while, causing her to scream and arch her back in pleasure. Finally he stopped teasing her and two of his fingers slid into her while he sucked and licked her spot. She was a writhing, moaning mess underneath his minstrations. Every once in a while, he would look up to see her tiny hands fisting the sheets and her head thrown back in pure pleasure.

As she neared her climax, he pressed his fingers into that spot inside of her that made her scream and see stars as she came.

"Fuck! Klaus!" she shouted to the ceiling, her hands tangling in his hair to bring him up to her mouth once she came down from her high.

When she kissed him, she could taste herself on his lips and it made her ready for more. She quickly flipped them over so that she was straddling him. Slowly, she slid her slick folds over his erection, causing him to groan and thrust up into her.

"Patience." She murmured, throwing his words back at him.

"No more patience. Now!" he commanded.

Elena obliged, lifting her hips and slowly sinking down onto his impressive length. They moaned in sync as they adjusted to each other. Once she was used to his size, she began riding him slowly, building a rhythm that became faster and faster.

"Fuck slow." He growled, flipping them over and thrusting into her hard, fast, and deep.

"Oh God! Don't stop!" she cried as he hit that same spot over and over again expertly.

"I prefer you call me Klaus." he said wryly, smirking down at her.

"I said don't fucking stop." She snapped, burying her nails in his chest as her hips moved against his.

He began thrusting once more, going even faster. Their lust filled words turned into grunts and moans of pleasure. As they began to feel their climaxes coming, as if they were of one mind, they instantly bit into each other's throats. The feeling made both of them reach their high, screaming one another's name as they came around each other, Elena clenching down on Klaus as he filled her with his hot seed. He collapsed on her once it was over, turning them over so that she was splayed across his chest.

"Fucking hell." He groaned, trying to think of the last time he had sex that hot and satisfying.

He couldn't remember a time and that didn't bother him in the slightest. Who knew that his little doppelganger would turn out to be the best sex he ever had?

"Agreed." She sighed, pressing a kiss to his skin.

After a few minutes of simply lying there to recover from the groundbreaking sex they just had, Elena sat up to look at him.

"I like vampire sex." she decided.

"Obviously." He said, grinning at her.

She smiled back and shook her head.

"Not just because of that. Being a human, sex is good but it's so tiring and clumsy and sweaty. I am clean and that was better than amazing. I don't feel tired at all. In fact…" she bit her lip.

"You feel as though you can go again?" he asked.

She nodded, her cheeks coloring out of embarassment.

"That is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about." He said, stroking her cheek softly, his eyes drifting down.

She followed his eyeline and grinned wickedly at seeing his member standing proudly once more.

"This time we do it my way." Elena said, sitting up and crawling up his body like a seductress.

"Absolutely no problem at all." He breathed as her mouth hovered above his.

She sank down on him once more, moving her hips back and forth slowly, causing both of their breathing to become faster. Sharp whimpers escaped from her mouth as her sweet spot brushed against his hardness with each movement. When she sat up to ride him, he placed his hands on her hips to help her find a good rhythm. It also gave him a good chance to look at her in all of her radiant glory.

"Fuck!" He cursed as her tight walls clenched down on him.

"I'm trying." She said, grinning down at him as she began moving faster.

Pretty soon he began thrusting his hips up to meet her and they found an easy rhythm. Elena scratched her nails down his chest, leaving marks that quickly healed. A chorus of moans and curses once again filled the air as they both approached their release once again. Klaus reached up and rolled her nipples in his fingers, causing her to cry out even louder. Finally, he thrust up into her once more and they both came at the same time, their screams drowned out as Klaus sat up and kissed her roughly, his hand fisting in her hair and her hands clenching his shoudlers tightly as her walls clenched around his manhood.

Elena collapsed on top of him once more, her head buried in his chest as they both attempting to get their breathing under control.

"Yeah, I can get used to that." she breathed.

"You'd better." He agreed.

**LEMONSOVERLEMONSOVERLEMONSOV ER**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope it was good and not too graphic or anything. Review please and don't forget to leave your suggestion in your review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**Thanks to beverlie4055, CovertPersona, gilesc3, JMHUW, MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson, Hua Ming Miao, Heartnets, slayerdiaries, Msdabrams, Lamiya, kaciemk, JADE, and my two guest reviewers for reviewing. **

**Msdabrams, I'm satisfying part of your request with some fluffy between Klaus and Elena in this chapter. Don't worry though, there will be more fluff to come. And lemons for everyone who wants more.**

* * *

Elena smiled as Klaus came into his room that they switched to after their actions left her room a mess. He was fully dressed carrying the bags from the grocery store. She was wearing her underwear and bra and she'd thrown on a black t-shirt of his she found in his drawer. It smelled like him, a mixture of cinnamon and pine. Her hair had fallen out of its updo in the midst of their amorous activities and was spilled around her shoulders in soft waves. He sat next to her with his legs spread out and she crossed her legs, facing him. She took the bags from him with an excited grin and began pulling stuff out of the bags.

"Are you sure I'm safe to eat food?" she asked.

"You'll be fine." He assured her.

"Good because this all looks amazing." She breathed, picking up a bag of frosted animal crackers and ripping it open.

"I have a present for you." he informed her.

She looked up to see him holding a black long, thin shiny box with another smaller long, thin velvet box on top of it.

"That's more than one present." She accused him.

"I'm a generous hybrid." he shrugged.

"Well stop that." she said with a smile, taking the smaller box that was obviously a jewelry box.

She opened it slowly and gasped when she caught sight of it. It was a necklace with three oval shaped emeralds stacked one on top of the other and a circle of small diamonds surrounding each of the gemstones. The chain was a simple silver chain.

"Klaus. It's beautiful." she breathed, pulling it out of the box.

"Emeralds are my favorite gems." He said, retrieving it from her hand and appearing behind her.

Elena lifted her hair and allowed him to clasp it around her neck. She looked to where it fell in the middle of her chest, just above the valley of her breasts.

"Next present." He said, sliding behind her so that she fit perfectly into his chest.

She leaned back against him as his legs stretched out on either side of her.

"This one had better not be so damn expensive." She grumbled, though she was practically glowing as she continued to fiddle with her new piece of jewelry.

"I didn't even tell you the best part of that present." He murmured, catching her hand as they both stared down at the sparkling necklace.

"What's the best part?" she questioned.

"It's spelled to protect you from the sun. You don't have to wear a hand-me-down anymore." he said, picking up her other hand to reveal the ring that she was given when she first turned.

Elena frowned.

"You want me to take it off." she said softly.

She wasn't going to admit that she was disappointed. She'd grown rather used to the feeling of the ring and the fact that even though it was important to Klaus, he'd given it to her willingly even before they'd really gotten to know each other. When he didn't say anything, she grew worried.

"Klaus?" she questioned.

"It belonged to Tatia, that was her name. The Original Petrova." He said quietly.

Her heart dropped and she stared down at the ring that suddenly felt as though it weighed so much on her small hand.

"Oh." That was all that she could say.

After all, what else was there to say? She reached down and slid the ring off of her finger.

She took his hand and slipped it into it before shimmying away from him to the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, startled by her movement.

Elena didn't turn around so that he wouldn't see the traitor tears gathering in her eyes. But he could smell the salty drops and he was in front of her instantly.

"I gave it to you because I wanted you to have it. I felt that it was everything you deserved. She was your ancestor and there was no one better to inherit her last remaining heirloom. I do not wish to take the ring back from you. I just knew that once you learned whose it was, you would probably not want to wear it anymore. That is why I got you the necklace." He said, wiping her eyes softly.

"Why didn't you tell me it was hers from the beginning when I asked you who it belonged to?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. I can't really explain it." he said.

She sighed and looked down at the ring that he was holding out to her.

"You really don't see her when you look at me?" she asked doubtfully.

Klaus lifted her chin and looked deep into her dark brown eyes.

"That is like asking if I see Katherine when I look at you. You are nothing like Tatia was." he assured her.

"And is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she questioned.

"It's a great thing."

He grinned when he finally got a smile out of her. It didn't take long to coax her back into the position that they were in before with her settled in between his outstretched legs and leaning back against his chest as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed. He pressed the ring back in her hand.

"Your other present." He urged her, picking it up and placing it in her hands.

She laughed softly and opened it, gasping at what was inside. A dozen chocolate covered strawberries laid in a tray with white chocolate drizzled over the decadent dark chocolate.

"They look delicious." She breathed.

"Try one." He said, picking it up and holding it up to her mouth.

She slowly took a bite and moaned, causing certain reactions in his body with her erotic reaction.

"Oh my God. That is amazing." She breathed before she finished off the strawberry as he still held it.

He discarded it in the empty spot. Before could pick up another to offer her, she picked one up herself and looked up as she held it up to his mouth. He smirked down at her before taking a bite himself.

"They're from Paris. Evelyn brought them with her because she knows that I adore them." He said, licking his lips to retrieve any left behind chocolate.

"I wish I could go to Paris." Elena sighed, reaching for a bottle of chocolate milk that he brought up with him (one of her guilty pleasures), taking a sip.

"I'll take you there." he said, stroking her hair as they continued to munch on the varied snacks that he brought to the room.

"Will you take me everywhere?" she asked, sounding like a teenager fascinated by the outside world that she'd never been able to experience because of the limitations of her situation.

"Just say the word."

Elena smiled and handed him a powdered sugar donut.

"Try this." she said.

"I would prefer not to. It looks… unappetizing." He said, frowning at it.

"It's delightful, I promise. Would I lead you astray?" she pushed him.

"I think you would, you little minx." He growled in her ear, making her shiver and giggle.

"Please try it?" she asked, widening her eyes slightly.

"There are those sad eyes Rebekah was talking about." He grumbled, leaning forward and taking a hesitant bite out of the soft sugar covered bread.

Elena watched for his reaction. He shrugged and nodded at her.

"That wasn't bad." He allowed her.

She smiled widely and popped the rest of the small donut in her mouth, looking satisfied as she munched on it. Klaus reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the remote for his flatscreen television that was mounted on the wall. When he turned it on to a random action movie, they sat there watching it, trading food back and forth, offering it to each other and just enjoying the comfortable time.

When both felt too full to eat anything else, Elena pushed the food to the end of the bed and leaned back with her right hand laid across her stomach entangled with his left hand. His other hand was skimming up and down her bare thigh softly. Her left hand was simply floating up and down his left arm in the same pattern as he touched her right leg. It wasn't anything sexual. It was comforting for both of them.

"Tell me about Tatia." She requested, hoping that it wouldn't break the contented spell that they were under.

He sighed but didn't get angry.

"If anything, Katerina inherited more traits from Tatia then you did. She was an impatient and sometimes cruel woman. Especially when it came to Elijah and I. When it was happening, I was able to convince myself that she did not know the toll that her indecision between us caused in our relationship. But now when I look back, I think that she knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted us fighting over each other similarly to how Katerina wanted the Salvatore brothers to fight over her." Klaus explained.

"I think that Isobel was like that as well. She was selfish and cruel. I try not to be. I do not know if I am just the same as them." Elena said quietly.

"You aren't. But you were not raised in the Petrova family. You were raised in the Gilbert family. Therefore you had a much better chance of being a good person." Klaus explained.

"I suppose that has something to do with me being different from the other two." She agreed.

"Anyways, Tatia could have had any man in the village. The problem was that, even before she decided that she wanted to focus on Elijah and I, she couldn't choose between anyone. That was the problem with her attacker. She strung him along for entirely too long and he could not control himself anymore. I am not justifying his actions. He was an abhorrence and I do not regret killing him though it tormented me for days as it was my first kill." Klaus explained.

"I understand." She nodded, frowning slightly.

"It is through no choice of mine that I did not have intimate relations with her. She wished us to remain apart in that way and so we did. I would not force her as that pathetic excuse for a man did. As far as I know, she kept Elijah at a distance as well. It was understandable as she'd already lost so much by being careless."

Elena remained silent. Before he could say anything else about her ancestor, she stopped him.

"Tell me about before you turned into a vampire. I heard Rebekah's side of the story but I wish you hear yours." She requested.

"Well… there isn't much to say. A lot of it involved Tatia." He said.

"Tell me about your time with your family."

"All right. I'll start with Elijah. We were… well our relationship has always been complicated. There has always been a certain amount of rivalry with us. Even when we were younger. We were always fighting, mostly physically. We would have all sorts of bruises and cuts from our rambunctious activity. The scars all disappeared when we were changed into vampires but they littered our bodies. Mikael did not appreciate us fighting for no reason. He always thought that fighting should be saved for one's enemies. So when he caught us fighting, he would… well I won't tell you that." Klaus said, interrupting himself.

"You can tell me whatever you want." She assured him, her thumb tracing soothing circles on his wrist.

"He would beat us." He said quickly.

Elena almost wished she hadn't encouraged him to tell her that. Children that were abused by their fathers always rubbed a sore spot in her heart. Perhaps it was because Matt's father was one of those. It didn't take long for him to get run out of town by Liz Forbes, a deputy then, because Matt and Vicki ended up in the hospital one too many times.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, lifting their entwined hands to kiss his as if to make the pain go away.

She always knew that there was bad blood between Klaus and Mikael but she didn't know that it got that bad.

"With Finn, we weren't all that close. He was closest with Esther. I think that, if we hadn't been changed into what we were, he would have inherited her powers. Kol was always trying to get Elijah and I to fight with him like we would each other. We would humor him but not anywhere close to the degree at which we fought each other. Rebekah, of course, was protected by all of us constantly. She was the youngest other than Henrick. We were her big brothers and it was our job to keep her safe from the wolves and their wandering hands."

"And Henrick?" Elena asked.

His hands stilled and he grew a bit stiff.

"Don't talk about it if you don't want to." She said quickly, not wanting him to close himself off now.

"All we wanted was to see the wolves changing. I never imagined one of them would attack. He didn't come anywhere near me, just went after Henrick. I think that he sensed that I was different. Sometimes I wonder if my blood being the cure for a werewolf bite was born out of my desperation to help Henrick when he died. I prayed that I would have the remedy and, as soon as I became a vampire, I was the remedy." He said.

Elena sighed and leaned her head back.

"We don't have to talk about it anymore, if you don't want to." she informed him, going back to stroking his arm softly.

"It's been a thousand years since I said his name. It almost sounds like a foreign language on my tongue."

She regretted making him talk about it so she decided to change the subject.

"How many different languages can you speak?" she asked.

He let out a chuckle and continued tracing a path of swirls and circles and possibly letters on her thigh.

"More than you can imagine. I have lived for a long time and, as I'm sure you know, there is an unlimited amount of space in our minds." Klaus said.

"Say something to me." Elena requested.

"Give me a language."

Elena searched through her head, trying to think of any language.

"Italian." She shrugged, failing to think of anything else.

"E 'bellissima, e quindi di essere corteggiata, Lei è donna, e quindi di essere vinta." He said effortlessly, the language rolling off of his tongue naturally.

Elena marveled over the beauty of the language for a moment, especially coming from him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed; She is woman, and therefore to be won."

"Isn't that…?" Elena trailed off, trying to think of where she heard the quote before.

"Shakespeare. Good man. Fun at a party." Klaus commented.

"Say something in French." Elena said, smiling as she liked this game.

"C'est une vérité universellement reconnue, qu'un seul homme en possession d'une bonne fortune, doivent être dans le besoin d'une femme."

She rolled the words over in her mind. She officially decided that Klaus speaking French was one of her favorite sounds in the world.

"Another literary quote?" she asked, looking up at him.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife."

"Pride and Prejudice." She breathed, recognizing the quote from one of her favorite books instantly.

"Indeed. How about you? Can you speak any foreign languages?" he asked.

"I can speak Spanish moderately well as it is the only language that the schools here offer." Elena said, a little embarrassed at her lack of knowledge when it came to languages.

Then again, Klaus did have a thousand years to learn every language in the world if he wanted.

"You'll pick the other languages up when we travel." He murmured into her hair.

Elena didn't reply, just smiling at his assurance. If anyone had asked her a week ago whether she could imagine being so comfortable with Klaus, she would have laughed in their face. But this Klaus was so different. He was warm and comfortable. She liked this Klaus.

"So you met Shakespeare?" she said questioningly.

"I did. He was brilliant." Klaus replied, playing with a lock of her long hair.

"What was London like in that time?"

He brushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck.

"I don't want to talk about London." He breathed.

She giggled as he kissed up to her ear.

"What do you want to talk about, then?"

"Nothing." He murmured into her ear before letting his teeth scrape over her earlobe.

Elena laughed again and turned on the spot to look at him, sitting up on her knees.

"Your siblings will be home any minute." She berated him.

"I don't care." He growled, his hands traveling up the backs of her thighs and to the t-shirt.

He pushed the shirt up and laid his hands on her back, pulling her to him. She shook her head and grinned as he pulled her so that she would straddle him.

"We can't stay in the bed forever, Klaus." she whispered, brushing her fingers through his soft hair.

"What's keeping us from it? Esther's gone." He grumbled, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Because you can't possibly think that we're lucky enough that there won't be a new threat poised and ready to take her place."

As if on cue, the front door slammed open and Rebekah called out their names loudly. When the bedroom door slammed open, Elena grinned down at Klaus knowingly. He growled and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh I do not want to see this. I just wanted to warn you that unless Elena got here really fast from the Grill, there is a lookalike of her wandering around the town." Rebekah said, Kol and Elijah flanking her as they nodded.

They looked at them and then each other.

"Katherine." They groaned at the same time.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I tried to make it fluffy just to balance out the craziness that happened last chapter. Review please! Also, Elena's necklace is on my profile.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**Thanks to kaciemk, slayerdiaries, Hua Ming Miao, helenamtavares, tvdxobssessed, gilesc3, MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson, cocobyrd87, beverlie4055, Meredith, Lamiya, jade, Courtney-Tamara, , diehardromantic, Thera-Rocklynn, and my two guests for all reviewing! You're all amazing and I appreciate you and my readers so very much.**

**Warning: There are lemons. It pretty much starts at the beginning of the chapter and I'll let you know when it ends.**

* * *

After it was decided that they would go out and try to figure out what was going on with Katherine, Elena informed everyone that she was going to take a shower. Kol's suggestive gaze as Klaus followed her into her bedroom that smelled strongly of sex made her want to throw a glass bottle full of vervain at him. When the hybrid followed her into the closet, she sighed and turned around.

"Are you going to follow me everywhere? Haven't we already established that I can mostly take care of myself and also that anyone would be stupid to try to come here to hurt me?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Oh I'm not trying to protect you." he said, grinning back at her.

"Oh really? What are you trying to do?" she asked, raising her eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips.

Before she knew it, she was thrown over his shoulder and carried into the bathroom.

"Klaus! Put me down! And get your hand off my ass!" she squealed as his laughter filled the room.

He let her down gently and she punched his shoulder as hard as she could, causing him to stumble backwards dramatically. Klaus caught her hand and pulled her to him.

"You know, I do pay a lot of money on our water bills considering how long my siblings insist on making their showers." He informed her.

"Are you about to give me a cheesy line about saving money and water by showering together?" she said, biting her lip out of amusement.

He shrugged and grinned down at her.

"Well you're lucky I'm in a cheesy mood." She said huskily, pulling his shirt over his head and pressing a kiss to the center of his chest.

**LEMONSLEMONSLEMONSLEMONS**

It only took about two more seconds for their clothing to be scattered on the bathroom floor and for the water to be turned on. They stumbled into the shower and he pressed her against the wall. Their lips met passionately and their hands explored each other's body earnestly as the hot water cascaded over them. After a few minutes of that, he picked her up and pressed her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his hips and her body shook with anticipation as his tip teased her entrance. He looked up at her with lust filled eyes as if to ask for permission. She nodded desperately. His moan pierced the air as he slowly slid into her.

"Oh fuck." She murmured when he was fully inside of her.

"Shit! You feel amazing!" he growled into her neck where his face was buried.

He slowly began to move in and out of her but her guttural cry of 'faster' made him speed up the pace. Their shouts and moans filled the air. Elena's hands dragged down his back, leaving long scratch marks, as she came. Then her hands flew out and one of them hit the knob and accidentally turned the water to scalding hot. Neither of them paid it any attention. Once again, Klaus was hitting the spot deep inside of her with every thrust, causing her to alternate between screaming his name and shouting out a passionate curse.

As they both climbed ever higher towards that glorious finish, their lips melded together once more to drown out their rather loud sounds of appreciation for each other. Their bodies reached their release at the same time, causing Klaus to throw his head back and yell her name and for Elena to bury her head in his shoulder and let out cries and moans as she clenched around him. When they were both done, Klaus withdrew from Elena and allowed her to stand on her own. Her legs felt like jelly and he helped her to stand.

**LEMONSOVERLEMONSOVERLEMONSOV ER**

When she looked up and down at his amazingly beautiful body, she bit her lip. The heat was spreading through her body once more.

"You should probably go finish your shower in your own bathroom or else we'll never leave the house." She said huskily, leaning up on her toes to kiss him softly.

"I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes, lovely." He said, winking as he opened the door and slipped out.

Elena sighed as she turned the water to a more comfortable temperature and slowly washed her quivering body. She hoped and prayed that she would never get used to how amazing that sex was. She'd never had sex with Damon but sex with Stefan was always sweet and gentle, never that loud and passionate. Perhaps he'd been gentle with her simply because she was a human. When her body was thoroughly washed and her hair cleaned, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body.

She wasn't surprised to see Rebekah sitting on her bed wearing a white flowing shirt, black pants, a black leather jacket, and black high-heeled ankle boots. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a straight ponytail with a few strands of hair hanging around her face.

"While I am perfectly willing to acknowledge the fact that you find my brother's sexual skills to be… how did you scream it… fucking fantastic… I really don't need to hear it." the blonde said dryly.

"Then leave the house or get your own." Elena shrugged, winking at her sister as she walked into the closet.

She dried her hair quickly before braiding it over her shoulder. Then she threw on a pair of black leggings with a dark blue long sleeved sweater dress that came to mid-thigh and a pair of black over-the-knee high-heeled boots. Around her waist, she put a black belt. Then she pulled on a black flowing open-front cardigan-like sweater over it. When she walked out, Rebekah was waiting for her by the door.

"You owe me one for putting up with that." she warned her.

"I'll compel you a drink." Elena offered as they walked out of the room.

* * *

When they appeared downstairs, the males turned to look at them with raised eyebrows at the sound of their heels. Klaus was wearing his normal black pants with a dark grey long sleeves shirt, a leather jacket, and his normal boots. Elijah was wearing a suit, of course. Kol was wearing jeans with a faded Chicago Cubs t-shirt and a black unzipped hoodie with tennis shoes.

"Really? We're going looking for a threat and you're wearing heels?" Klaus said.

"You're just jealous that you couldn't handle hunting in heels?" Rebekah said, grinning at Elena.

"We'll look good whilst tearing apart the town for my evil older doppleganger." Elena agreed with her.

"Let's go then." Elijah said, rolling his eyes along with Klaus and Kol.

Elena didn't hesitate before sliding her hand into Klaus' outstretched one.

"Where shall we start?" Rebekah questioned as they walked out of the house.

"The Grill is our best bet since you saw her there first." Klaus suggested.

"Then we'll track her scent from there if she is not longer present at the restaurant." Elijah continued.

"And we'll kill the bitch?" Kol asked hopefully.

It was certain, all of the Originals had a vendetta against Katherine. Elena wasn't too sad to hear of their plans for her. Her ancestor had caused way too many problems in her life.

"No, we'll question her to see exactly why she's dared to show her face in this town and then we'll see where it takes us." Elijah corrected his brother.

"Sounds like a plan." Elena nodded.

"Great, we'll meet you there." Rebekah decided.

"Meet? What?" Elena asked as Klaus pulled her towards his car.

"Do you really think we want to be within ten feet of your insufferable cuteness?" Rebekah said, looking down at their joined hands.

Elena shrugged and waved goodbye as he opened the passenger door.

"Thank you, my Lord Niklaus." She said in a faux British accent as she mimicked curtsying.

"Your welcome, my Lady Elena." He said dramatically, bowing to her reverently.

She giggled and climbed into the seat gracefully. He was next to her in about half a second starting the car.

"You really can't take the time to walk around the car at a normal speed like a normal person, lazy?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say? It pained me to be apart from you for so long and I needed to be by your side." Klaus sighed.

Elena laughed and shook her head.

"Good answer." She commended him, grinning at him.

He smiled back and took her hand in his once more, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it. She stared at him in awe as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Why are you staring, lovely?" he asked, not looking at her as he drove.

"Because I never imagined this." she breathed.

His eyes flashed to her.

"You and me. Teasing each other. Having hot sex in the shower. Holding hands in a car like any normal couple. I never imagined it after everything." She explained.

"Does it make you feel guilty? Because of what I've done? I mean, I haven't exactly made your life a picnic." He reminded her.

"No, it doesn't. Make me feel guilty, I mean. I told you that I visited heaven and saw Jenna. She was happy. Happier than I ever saw her when she was here. I think that her dying was the best thing that could have happened to her. She's just waiting for Alaric, watching over him. And then Ayanna told me…" Elena trailed off.

She was suddenly afraid of what saying this to him could mean.

"Ayanna?" he questioned.

"She said that I could bring light to the darkest of souls. When I woke up, I think I realized what she meant. I think she meant you. Because you were the darkest person I knew. That's why I drank the blood that transformed me into a vampire. I didn't do it for the super strength or for the eternal life. I did it because what Ayanna said gave me hope that even the most terrible person I knew could become better and I could be the reason that it happened. I did it…" she trailed off, looking up at him once she realized that her eyes had dropped to their joined hands.

"You did it for me?" he whispered.

He looked stunned. His eyes were wide and imploring and his mouth was slightly agape with shock. She nodded slowly.

"But you told me you hated me. You accused me of haunting you." Klaus said softly.

She scoffed and shook her head.

"I was fooling myself more than anything. I don't hate people. I justify their actions more than they ever could. You killed my aunt as punishment towards Damon and Stefan for screwing with your ritual. You never thought of the consequences it would have towards me because you thought that I would be dead and you would never have to face me. That's why you felt guilty that day when I brought her up. You were never trying to hurt me with her death. Every thing you did has justification even if it is horrible justification. And I've done horrible things too. I've daggered Elijah and Rebekah. I've sold you out to your mother. Just because I've apologized and done everything I could to make it up to you all, I still have the guilt of those actions on my shoulders." Elena explained.

She turned to see that they were pulling into the back alley of the Grill. He was driving faster to get there than she thought. When he squeezed her hand, she turned to face him once more.

"How about we start over?" he asked.

Elena smiled at him and reached out to stroke his cheek.

"That sounds wonderful to me. Except don't even ask me to forget the shower sex because… well that was hot." She laughed with a wink.

"I wouldn't dare." Klaus agreed, leaning in to kiss her.

They were stopped by a thump on the hood of his car. Thinking it was Kol being immature, they rolled their eyes in sync and turned to glare at him. It wasn't Kol at all. In fact, it was the very woman they set out to look for. She was grinning and waving at them, her long curly hair framing her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Katherine." Klaus growled.

"I forgot how much I hate seeing someone who looks exactly like me wandering around my town." Elena snapped, her hatred of Katherine reflected in her voice just as it was in Klaus'.

They slid away from each other and stepped out of the car, walking around to stand on either side of her.

"Well this is one thing I didn't expect to return to. What happened, Elena? Damon and Stefan got too boring so you had to move onto older and better? Let me guess, you have Klaus and Elijah dangling on your little strings doing whatever they can to please you? You've always been a little puppet master just like me. I'm so proud." Katherine said with a grin, pretending to wipe a condescending tear from her eye.

"What are you doing here?" Elena demanded.

"Oh grown a little backbone too, have we? When we met for the first time you were a quivering little mess, all afraid that I would snap your neck like a twig." The older Petrova said, not seeming at all bothered by the heated glare that the oldest and strongest vampire-werewolf hybrid was sending her.

Klaus growled and made a move but Elena got there first, grabbing Katherine's neck and propelling her into the wall. Katherine's eyes widened and her hands went to Elena's arm, trying to break her grip. She was unsuccessful as Elena was stronger than her.

"How?" she choked out.

"That would be me." Kol volunteered as he, Rebekah, and Elijah walked into the alleyway.

Katherine's eyes widened even more as if she didn't expect to see the other two Originals.

"A little afraid to see us all in one place, Katherine? If I remember, well you managed to piss us all off." Rebekah said with a smile.

"You slept with me while playing love games with Elijah and attempting to seduce Klaus." Kol said.

"Unfortunately she was unsuccessful on that last account. You just couldn't do it, could you Katherine? Klaus was the one man who wouldn't fall for your charms. No offense, boys." Rebekah said over her shoulder to her other two brothers.

"None taken." They both assured her.

"I will ask again, what are you doing here?" Elena demanded.

"How the hell are you stronger than me?" Katherine said, staring at Elena with scrutinous eyes.

Rebekah groaned, impatient at her questions, and started forward with her hand forming a fist.

"The Five!" Katherine exclaimed, fearing Rebekah's fury.

Everyone froze except for Elena, who was confused at the term. Rebekah reached forward and pulled her away from Katherine, who remained exactly where she was on the wall. Each of the Originals wore identical looks of shock.

"What about it?" Klaus demanded.

Katherine stood a little taller, brushing off her clothing and glaring at Elena before focusing on Klaus again.

"I found one of them. He has the stakes with the symbols on them. I assume he has the tattoo although it has been spelled to be invisible considering that a certain vampire massacred all five of the original hunters at once." She said, eyeing Klaus meaningfully.

"What are the Five?" Elena asked, looking around confusedly.

"Vampire hunters. Ultimate, magical, immortal vampire hunters." Rebekah breathed.

"What happened to the one you found? I know you didn't kill him." Klaus said, looking Katherine up and down.

"I didn't… yet." Katherine said, pressing her back against the wall as if she was afraid to admit what happened to him.

"Well where is he?" Elijah asked calmly, much calmer than his other siblings.

Katherine didn't speak but Klaus let out a soft growl and advanced on her once more.

"You brought him here" he said in a low voice.

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. An accusation.

"I didn't know what else to do. I knew that I should bring him to you." Katherine said.

Klaus' hand shot out and wrapped around her neck.

"You brought a vampire hunter here? To Mystic Falls? Where the town is full of vampires, including me and my family?" he roared.

"He can't kill you. You know that." she gasped.

"He can kill everyone else!" Rebekah yelled, her fury joining in with her brother's as he let go of Katherine's throat.

Elena just stood there, staring at Katherine while trying to figure out what her plan was.

"You mean he can kill precious Elena? Doesn't everyone get tired of protecting her?" Katherine snapped, glaring at her.

"Don't you get tired of being a bitch?" Kol asked, interrupting anything anyone else could say.

Elena smiled and shook her head. Despite the fact that he was the asshole who turned her into a vampire, Kol was actually starting to grow on her.

"I brought him here because I know what he means." Katherine said cryptically, staring straight at Klaus.

He stepped back and took Elena's hand, his gaze calculating. When he turned to look at her, she shrugged as if to say 'let's see what the bitch has to say'. Sighing, Klaus turned back to look at Katherine.

"You will bring us to him tonight. If he's not there when we get to wherever your thoughtless mind has chosen to hide him, I will rip your heart out of your chest and feed it to you." he growled.

"He'll be there." Katherine promised.

"Oh and by the way, if you try to cause any trouble, kill anyone, dagger anyone, or even touch anyone who we don't want you to, I'll do the same." Rebkeah promised her.

Katherine glared around before disappearing from the alley.

"What if she sets him free on us? We really shouldn't have just let her go." Elijah said.

"Katerina wants us to stop hunting her. That's why she brought him to us." Klaus said softly, stroking Elena's hair as he was deep in thought.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use a drink." Kol suggested.

They all murmured in agreement and turned to walk into the Grill.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! There was a nice lemons scene and a Katherine confrontation. Don't worry, I know that Katherine seemed bitchy and against Team Original in this chapter but I promise she will get better and better. Because I love Katherine and I want her to be fantastic. Review please! Elena and Rebekah's outfits are on my profile.**


	14. Author's Note - Sorry!

**Sorry guys, this is an author's note, not an update. Please read though because it is very important.**

To all of my fantastic readers, I just wanted to update you on a new story. If any of you like/love Supernatural like I do, I suggest that you go and read my new story. It is a TVD/Supernatural crossover. The relationship is Elena/Dean (even though I love my Klaus/Elena and Damon/Elena). I really just wanted to do something different and explore Elena's personality in a completely different universe. Don't worry, our favorite TVD characters will show up in the story but it is mainly in the Supernatural universe.

Here is the summary:

**When Elena is resurrected after Klaus' ritual, something goes wrong. She sees visions of a man in hell being tortured. Instead of staying in Mystic Falls, she decides to leave to help this man. Little did she know that she would be sucked into a whole new world of supernatural beings. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content (because it's Dean Winchester). Elena/Dean**

Please read this story and let me know what you think. Also, review review review! I need your feedback more than anything! Thanks to all of you who are my favorite people in the world for reading my stories!

Here is the link:

http: **SLASH SLASH **www **DOT **fanfiction **DOT **net **SLASH **s **SLASH **8780998 **SLASH **1 **SLASH **Hell **DASH **s **DASH **Bells

The story is named **Hell's Bells**.


End file.
